


I Giorni Della Verità

by Enedhil



Series: Fino Alla Fine Del Tempo [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Fellowship of the Ring, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogni storia d'amore ha un inizio e tra gli alberi di Lothlórien, dove il tempo sembra fermarsi, due amici scoprono come l'amore possa sconfiggere il dolore e dare una nuova luce alla vita.<br/>Combattuti tra quello che provano e quello che invece è giusto per la Terra di Mezzo, Aragorn, futuro Re di Gondor, e Legolas, principe di Bosco Atro, dovranno affrontare la promessa eterna che lega il Ramingo alla figlia di Elrond: dividersi per un bene superiore... o restare uniti in nome dell' Amore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia e le altre tre che seguiranno fanno parte di una tetralogia e sono le prime fanfic che ho scritto a partire dal 2002 sulla coppia Legolas/Aragorn ^_^  
> Sono, a tutti gli effetti, le prime cose che ho scritto in assoluto visto che non mi ero mai cimentata in niente di simile prima di quel momento, ma si sa che il colpo di fulmine per l'Aralas non è assolutamente curabile :P  
> Non le ho mai postate prima d'ora qui ma alla fine mi sono detta “Perché no?” e quindi eccole... un capitolo a settimana – spero eheh – fino a raggiungere l'epilogo di questa mia primissima avventura nel mondo de Il Signore degli Anelli... che mi ha portato qui, tredici anni dopo, ancora a scrivere in questo fandom.
> 
> Come dicevo, è una storia di parecchi anni fa e io di mio mi rendo conto di aver cambiato stile e modo di scrivere in questo tempo, ma ho deciso di non modificare in alcun modo i capitoli, perché altrimenti finirei sicuramente per cambiare un sacco di cose – conoscendomi – e non voglio: questa storia è e deve rimanere così come l'ho scritta in quegli anni.  
> Dunque chiedo già da ora perdono per l'infinità smodata di puntini di sospensione (lo soooo ahahha) per l'elfico magari non completamente corretto e per gli eventuali errori sparsi qua e là.
> 
> PICCOLE DEDICHE:
> 
> A Leia e alle Mellyn che per prime mi hanno sostenuto in questa mia passione appena scoperta in quell'anno lontano e perché, senza di loro, Wicked Games non sarebbe mai nato... e generazioni di Wicked Girls, forse, non si sarebbero riscoperte tali :P  
> Alle tesore del forum di WG che mi hanno accolta quando sono ritornata nel fandom e che si sono appassionate alle mie nuove storie tanto quanto a queste con cui mi hanno conosciuta.
> 
> Alle ragazze del GDR Middle Earth:Everlasting Era perché ogni giorno vivono insieme a me questo nuovo modo di raccontare storie e vivere emozioni.
> 
> A tutte coloro che hanno letto in quegli anni le mie fanfic: a chi si è emozionato e ha scoperto, anche grazie a quelle, che l'amore non è mai sbagliato e non conosce confini.  
> A chi mi ha ritrovato negli ultimi anni su Facebook o EFP e mi ha scritto parole bellissime... e a chi mi ha conosciuto per queste fanfic ed ora, forse per volere del Destino, fa parte della mia vita.
> 
> E infine, un ringraziamento forse sciocco ma: grazie a Legolas e Aragorn, Orlando e Viggo, a Tolkien – ovviamente :P – per averli creati e a Peter Jackson per averli fatti “rivivere” in quel modo ne il Signore degli Anelli... e per quest'ultima cosa dopo 13 anni :3
> 
> “Where will you go?”  
> “I do not know.”  
> “Go north. Find the Dúnedain. There is a young ranger amongst them you should meet. His father Arathorn was a great man, his son might grow to be a great one.”  
> “What is his name?”  
> “He is known in the wild as Strider. His true name you must discover for yourself.”
> 
> Buona lettura ^_^

 

 

**~ Capitolo 1: Speranza a Lothlórien ~**

 

“Riposati ora” disse Legolas avvicinandosi lentamente al luogo dove Frodo sedeva.

Sapeva quanto il giovane hobbit fosse affezionato a Gandalf e sapeva quanto stava soffrendo anche se aveva versato una sola lacrima. Quegli occhi azzurri rivelavano la sua tristezza e la facilità con cui era riuscito a leggergli nella mente, poco prima, era un chiaro segno che non solo il suo corpo, ma anche la sua anima e il suo cuore avevano bisogno di un po' di tranquillità e riposo.

“In questo posto potrai finalmente trovare un po' di pace“ sussurrò l'elfo inginocchiandosi di fianco a Frodo. Sam, Pipino e Merry stavano già dormendo e nemmeno un gruppo di feroci orchetti con le loro grida sarebbero riusciti a svegliargli ma Legolas non voleva comunque disturbare il loro sonno.

“Forse hai ragione ma...mi manca, mi manca immensamente!” gli occhi dell'hobbit si stavano riempiendo di lacrime. Legolas accarezzò dolcemente i suoi capelli.

“Lo so...” disse “manca a tutti noi”

“Sei sicuro? Anche ad Aragorn? Non si è fermato nemmeno un momento a pensare alla sua morte...” Legolas lo guardò intensamente, nella voce di Frodo però non c'era rabbia ma solo dolore, lo stesso dolore che aveva scorto negli occhi di Aragorn appena usciti da Moria.

“Doveva pensare a salvarci, gli orchetti potevano circondarci...anche lui era molto legato a Gandalf e sta soffrendo come tutti noi” gli rispose l'elfo continuando a mantenere quel tono di voce dolce e tranquillizzante. Frodo alzò lo sguardo incontrando quello dell'amico

“Certo, scusa, non intendevo dire una cosa del genere...sono solo rimasto molto sorpreso dalla sua reazione...adesso dormirò un po’...grazie Legolas” L'hobbit sorrise, si sdraiò girandosi su un fianco e chiuse gli occhi cercando di trattenere le lacrime che non aveva versato fino a quel momento. Il dolce suono delle parole del suo amico lo avevano rincuorato un po', Sam aveva proprio ragione, gli Elfi sono creature meravigliose, anche se non hanno il potere di rimarginare in fretta le ferite del cuore.

  
 

Legolas si alzò, incamminandosi verso la fontana dove doveva posare l'anfora che portava con sé. Non aveva detto niente a Frodo, ma anche lui aveva pensato al comportamento di Aragorn, ormai lo conosceva da una vita e le sue parole appena usciti da Moria non esprimevano quello che c'era nei suoi occhi. Ormai però tutto pesava sulle sue spalle, con la scomparsa di Gandalf toccava al ramingo guidare la compagnia e lasciarsi andare ai sentimenti in quella situazione li avrebbe solamente rallentati se non portati alla rovina. Raggiunse la fontana e posò l'anfora lì vicino, rimase per un momento a fissare la sua immagine riflessa, disturbata dalle piccole onde create dallo scorrere dell'acqua. Si sentiva strano, in pochi giorni erano successe tante di quelle cose...non era ancora riuscito a razionalizzare tutto. La sua mente tornava indietro nel tempo, la perdita di Gandalf, la battaglia di Moria, il Consiglio di Elrond con la formazione della Compagnia e l'incontro con Aragorn...

A quel punto l'elfo si svegliò come da un sogno, era da quel giorno che non parlava più con Aragorn, o almeno non più da solo con lui...

“No” si disse. Non doveva pensare a lui, lo aveva promesso a se stesso, fino a quando la loro missione non fosse giunta alla fine. Alzò lo sguardo cercando un posto tranquillo dove passare la notte, gli Elfi di Lothlórien avevano pensato a tutto, preparando per ognuno di loro dei giacigli comodissimi, ma non se la sentiva di tornare con gli altri, voleva stare solo. Vide in lontananza due alberi che, con le loro radici, formavano una conca nella quale era caduto un manto di foglie, 'Perfetto' pensò.

Fece alcuni passi in quella direzione fino a quando sentì delle voci al di là di alcuni alberi. Non riusciva a distinguere le parole ma le voci erano quelle di due uomini, una la conosceva bene, era quella di Aragorn, mentre l'altra, andando per esclusione, doveva essere quella di Boromir.

Si avvicinò al luogo dove i due stavano parlando, e rimase ad osservarli senza farsi notare, cosa estremamente facile per un Elfo. Boromir sembrava scosso, aveva gli occhi lucidi come stesse per scoppiare in lacrime da un momento all'altro, invece Aragorn era tranquillo ma al tempo stesso partecipe del dolore dell'amico. Legolas non riusciva a capire completamente il loro discorso, anche perché il suo sguardo era continuamente attratto dal volto del ramingo...nella sua mente si facevano strada i pensieri che poco prima aveva cercato di sopprimere. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di dimenticare ma l'immagine del suo ultimo incontro con Aragorn era vivida e le sue parole risuonavano ancora nella sua testa e nel suo cuore...

  
 

_Erano ancora a Gran Burrone, il Consiglio di Elrond era finito e i membri della Compagnia dell'Anello si stavano preparando alla partenza. Frodo era andato da Bilbo per gli ultimi saluti, Boromir e Gimli erano nelle loro stanze a preparare le armi mentre Sam, Merry e Pipino stavano passeggiando qua e la sotto i portici ricoperti di fiori. Legolas era già pronto, aveva indossato gli abiti più comodi che aveva portato e nella sua faretra le frecce erano in attesa di essere lanciate. Sistemò i due pugnali e l'arco e uscì all'aperto. La giornata era splendida, il sole risplendeva nel cielo, l'elfo sentiva i suoi raggi caldi sulla pelle come carezze, com'era strano dover lasciare quel posto per andare incontro all'oscurità e al male, ma doveva farlo, lui era il principe di Bosco Atro ed era suo dovere cercare di salvare la Terra di Mezzo e i suoi abitanti dalle tenebre di Mordor._

_Scese rapidamente le scale che aveva di fronte a sé arrivando in uno splendido giardino, si guardò intorno, percepiva qualcosa...anzi qualcuno. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Aragorn che lo fissava da un balcone._

“ _Finalmente ti sei accorto di me” gli disse l'uomo sorridendo “credevo di dover restare qui per ore, i tuoi sensi da Elfo devono essersi indeboliti ultimamente”_

_Legolas lo fissò per un attimo spalancando gli occhi color del mare 'si sta prendendo gioco di me!!' pensò, poi cercando di mantenere un'espressione severa sul volto disse_

“ _Molto divertente Uomo, io ho a disposizione un secolo intero per accorgermi di te, sono immortale ricordi? Sei tu quello ad avere problemi di tempo.”_

_Legolas accennò un sorriso, nonostante tutta la situazione Aragorn era rimasto di buon umore e questo lo faceva sentire meglio, affrontare il lungo viaggio con lui lo faceva sentire meglio, stare vicino a lui lo faceva sentire meglio._

“ _Allora!” disse in tono di sfida il ramingo “Credi di riuscire ad arrivare fin qui prima che diventi vecchio...avrei qualcosa da dirti!” e, sempre sorridendo si voltò e rientrò nella stanza._

_L'elfo rimase un momento immobile poi si avviò verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore fino alla stanza dell'amico. La porta era aperta e poteva scorgere l'uomo che camminava da una parte all'altra con una strana espressione sul viso._

“ _Entra pure” disse Aragorn “chiudi la porta.”_

_Legolas fece come gli era stato detto e si diresse al centro della stanza senza distogliere lo sguardo dall'amico._

“ _So già che non mi ascolterai e farai comunque di testa tua” iniziò Aragorn fermandosi a pochi passi dall'elfo, continuando però a fissare il pavimento “Conosco il tuo coraggio e la tua bravura con l'arco ed i pugnali, e conosco la tua forza di volontà, la tua tenacia, ti conosco Legolas, da molti anni, e non è facile per me dirti questo...”_

_L'elfo lo fissava, cercava di incrociare il suo sguardo ma non ci riusciva, cosa c'era nella mente del ramingo, cosa lo preoccupava, cosa stava cercando di nascondere, cosa..._

“ _Non voglio che tu venga con me in questa missione” dopo averlo detto, Aragorn si sentiva quasi sollevato, ma non riusciva ancora a guardare negli occhi l'amico che conosceva da sempre._

_A quelle parole Legolas si sentì raggelare, molte domande con relative risposte gli passavano per la mente, ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire fu un semplice “Perché?”_

_Il ramingo fece alcuni passi nella sua direzione, alzò la testa e guardò fuori dalla finestra_

“ _E' pericoloso, molto pericoloso, Legolas, dovremo affrontare dei nemici con poteri che né tu né io possiamo immaginare, rischieremo di morire ogni momento della giornata, dovremo mettere la sicurezza dell'Anello e di Frodo davanti alle nostre vite e davanti a tutto ciò a cui teniamo, davanti a tutto ciò che amiamo...” le ultime parole uscirono dalle sue labbra come un sussurro..._

_In quel momento il suo sguardo cercò quello dell'elfo._

“ _Preferisco saperti qui al sicuro piuttosto che con me a rischiare la vita”_

_Legolas rimase in silenzio per un lungo istante, come perso negli occhi di Aragorn che finalmente aveva ritrovato. Era consapevole di tutto quello che gli aveva detto ed era pronto a sacrificarsi, però non capiva perché...perché non lo voleva con lui. Anche restando a Gran Burrone avrebbe corso un rischio non indifferente, si stava scatenando una guerra e tutte le popolazioni della Terra di Mezzo dovevano prepararsi al peggio._

“ _Anche se decidessi di restare...” sussurrò l'elfo._

“ _Lo so” lo interruppe l'uomo senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo “non saresti comunque al sicuro, ma almeno non andresti incontro al male come invece dovrà fare la Compagnia e...” si fermò come se fosse rimasto senza voce, sapeva che le sue parole erano inutili, l'elfo aveva già deciso la strada da percorrere ma doveva provarci, doveva fare questo tentativo, teneva troppo a lui, se gli fosse successo qualcosa durante il viaggio, se fosse stato ferito o peggio se fosse...non avrebbe sopportato la sua perdita. Non riusciva a spiegarsi questi sentimenti contrastanti, voleva averlo vicino ma al tempo stesso lo desiderava il più lontano possibile._

_Legolas gli si avvicinò lentamente e posò delicatamente una mano sulla sua guancia. Il tocco dell'elfo riportò Aragorn alla realtà, alzò il braccio e a sua volta accarezzò il volto dell'amico._

“ _E' tutto inutile vero?” gli disse, fissandolo intensamente. Legolas sorrise._

“ _Io verrò con te. Ho fatto la mia scelta e seguirò il corso del mio destino...” sussurrò “...qualunque esso sia.”_

_Restarono così per un lungo momento. Non erano mai stati tanto vicini ed entrambi rimasero sorpresi di quanto la cosa non li disturbasse per niente anzi. Aragorn spostò lentamente la mano dalla guancia al collo di Legolas, nel farlo gli sfiorò l'orecchio. L'elfo sentì un brivido percorrergli tutto il corpo, non riusciva a comprendere le emozioni che sentiva, non capiva cosa stava succedendo._

_L'uomo si accorse che nello sguardo dell'amico c'era qualcosa che non aveva mai notato prima d'ora o forse non aveva mai voluto vedere veramente... la stessa cosa che molto probabilmente l'elfo aveva già notato nei suoi occhi. Avvicinò il viso a quello di Legolas appoggiando la fronte contro la sua._

“ _Desidero averti al mio fianco più di chiunque altro” sussurrò “ma non voglio perderti.”_

_Aragorn sorrise e si allontanò dall'amico._

“ _Ora vai, raggiungi gli altri, è ora di partire”_

_L'elfo rimase per qualche istante immobile, non gli aveva mai detto queste cose, erano molto amici ma non sapeva quanto il ramingo tenesse a lui. Si voltò e usci silenziosamente dalla stanza, avrebbe voluto dire molte cose ma non riusciva a pronunciare una parola, sentiva ancora la calda mano di Aragorn sul suo volto..._

  
 

Legolas riaprì gli occhi, cos'era successo quel giorno, cos'era cambiato? Non voleva pensarci ma era più forte di lui. Guardò i due uomini al di la degli alberi, stavano ancora parlando “Meglio andare” si disse e s'incamminò verso il rifugio che aveva trovato poco prima.

Si sdraiò sul manto di foglie che ricoprivano il terreno e alzò lo sguardo al cielo, doveva cercare di dormire, non voleva ammetterlo a se stesso ma ne aveva bisogno, anche se gli elfi riposano in modo diverso dagli umani in circostanze normali questa volta doveva fare un'eccezione. Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò con l'immagine di Aragorn ancora nella mente.

  
 

“Adesso devi proprio cercare di dormire Boromir” disse Aragorn posando una mano sulla spalla dell'amico “Domani ti sentirai un po' meglio”

“Ci proverò” annuì il cavaliere. Aragorn gli sorrise e si avviò verso il bosco lì vicino. Era molto stanco ma non voleva dormire, non era il suo corpo ad avere bisogno di riposo, era il suo cuore. Gandalf se n’era andato e non l'avrebbe più rivisto, non avrebbe più sentito la sua voce, i suoi consigli; ora doveva guidare lui la Compagnia, ma sarebbe stato all'altezza di questo compito?

Sentiva crescere dentro di sé la paura come non gli era mai successo, si sentiva perso, avrebbe voluto gridare, piangere, lasciare uscire tutto quello che aveva tenuto nascosto da quando avevano lasciato Moria e Gandalf...ma non poteva, non davanti a Frodo e agli altri, si sarebbero spaventati più del dovuto, lo vedevano come un guerriero forte e senza paura, l'erede al trono di Gondor, non poteva farsi vedere debole, non adesso, non in quella situazione.

“Gandalf perché...” disse a bassa voce fissando il cielo stellato “...cosa farò adesso?” gli occhi azzurri si stavano riempiendo di lacrime.

“No, no” si disse e si incamminò velocemente tra gli alberi fino ad arrivare ad una radura. Si fermò improvvisamente, vide qualcuno sdraiato tra due alberi non lontano da lui.

Le labbra del ramingo accennarono un sorriso, fece ancora qualche passo.

“Leg...” disse ma non continuò, si accorse che l'elfo aveva gli occhi chiusi. Raramente lo aveva visto dormire, il più delle volte rimaneva immobile con gli occhi spalancati a fissare il vuoto...ma quella sera... 'Deve essere esausto' pensò, e silenziosamente si avvicinò al rifugio di Legolas.

Sì, stava proprio dormendo, era disteso con un braccio piegato dietro la testa, indossava quello splendido abito celeste che creava un contrasto bellissimo con i capelli biondi. Aragorn sospirò, conosceva bene la bellezza dell'elfo ma ogni volta era come se la riscoprisse di nuovo. Si sdraiò di fianco a lui continuando a guardarlo, gli piaceva quella situazione, Legolas sembrava così indifeso, innocente, avrebbe potuto fargli qualsiasi cosa...ma sapeva che non era così...era molto più forte e determinato di quello che appariva esteriormente. Sorrise, il volto dell'amico aveva un'espressione seria, come quando si preparava a lanciare una freccia. Il ramingo alzò lentamente una mano e con le dita sfiorò dolcemente la fronte di Legolas, poi le sopracciglia, così perfette che sembravano dipinte da un'artista. Seguì con l'indice il profilo del naso fino alla bocca, passò più volte il dito su quelle labbra che gli regalavano sorrisi così dolci. Si sentiva strano, perché il suo cuore batteva così forte ogni volta che stava vicino all'elfo, ogni volta che sentiva la sua voce, ogni volta che lo toccava...

Ad un tratto Legolas piegò leggermente la testa verso quella dell'uomo, bisbigliando qualcosa, probabilmente stava sognando ma Aragorn trattenne il respiro, non voleva svegliarlo, non voleva che quel momento finisse, ma non poteva fare a meno di toccarlo...

Si mise a sedere per un attimo, osservando il corpo quasi immobile dell'elfo, poi lentamente appoggiò la testa sul suo petto e rimase così, cullato dal movimento dei suoi respiri. Sentiva il cuore dell'amico battere ad intervalli regolari, chiuse gli occhi e gli tornò alla mente Arwen, la sua amata Arwen, chissà se stava bene, non ci aveva più pensato, anche se al collo portava sempre il medaglione, forse era la sua mancanza a fargli provare certi sentimenti nei confronti dell'amico, in fondo, erano tutti e tre come fratelli e provava per entrambi lo stesso affetto...No, lui amava Arwen ma quello che sentiva ogni volta che vedeva Legolas era diverso, forse non era amore, era qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che andava oltre...Forse solo ora capiva il vero motivo per cui non voleva avere l’elfo accanto in questa missione, non era per tenerlo lontano dal pericolo, o almeno, non solo per quello...era per allontanarlo dal suo cuore... Aragorn era consapevole di ciò a cui sarebbe andato incontro affrontando il viaggio con l’amico, quello che provava sarebbe diventato troppo forte, troppo difficile da nascondere, a Gran Burrone volle negarlo a se stesso ma ormai non poteva più celare l’evidenza.

Il pensiero della morte di Gandalf tornò prepotentemente in cima ai suoi pensieri, quanto gli mancava la sua saggezza, il suo modo di vedere il mondo. Una lacrima gli scivolò sulla guancia, era difficile tenere nascosta anche la sofferenza, aveva bisogno di un sostegno, di qualcuno che poteva capirlo, in fondo non era solo Grampasso il misterioso o il futuro re, era un uomo con tutti i suoi difetti. Con una mano cercò di asciugarsi il viso ma le lacrime erano troppo difficili da trattenere ora, forse si sentiva al sicuro con Legolas, non doveva nascondersi con lui, l’amico di sempre l’avrebbe capito. Ad un tratto Aragorn sentì il cuore dell’elfo battere sempre più forte, alzò la testa e vide due occhi blu che lo fissavano

“Aragorn...”

  
 

“Mi dispiace” disse il ramingo, mettendosi a sedere “Non avevo intenzione di disturbare il tuo sonno”

Legolas si sedette a sua volta, cos’era successo? Perché Aragorn stava piangendo? Si era svegliato e aveva visto l’amico appoggiato al suo petto, alla sua vista il cuore aveva iniziato a battere all’impazzata, perché provava delle emozioni così forti ogni volta che lo vedeva?

“No, è raro per noi elfi dormire, e anche quando lo facciamo non dura molto, cosa...cosa c’è?” L’elfo lo fissò teneramente, era la prima volta che lo vedeva piangere.

“Da quanto tempo non parliamo?” disse Aragorn, le lacrime continuavano a scivolare sul suo bel viso “Mi sento...credo di avere paura Legolas...Gandalf ci ha lasciato ed io...non so se sarò in grado di condurvi…è così difficile senza di lui...io...” le suo parole furono interrotte dal pianto. Legolas si sentiva malissimo, aveva davanti a sé per la prima volta, non Aragorn il re, ma Aragorn l’uomo con i suoi timori e le sue debolezze, voleva aiutarlo, desiderava farlo, ma sapeva che la forza doveva ritrovarla da solo, in se stesso. L’unica cosa che l’elfo poteva fare era stargli vicino e sostenerlo...

“Aragorn, tu ce la farai, lo so” disse e con la mano accarezzò i capelli del ramingo, poi dolcemente si avvicinò a lui, in modo che l’uomo potesse appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla

“Gandalf aveva fiducia in te, noi tutti ne abbiamo” l’elfo mise l’altro braccio sulle spalle dell’amico, stringendolo a sé.

“Io ti starò vicino, ti aiuterò nei momenti difficili” disse. Le braccia dell’uomo gli cinsero la vita, abbracciandolo forte. Legolas sentiva le calde lacrime di Aragorn sul collo, si facevano strada sotto l’abito, le sentiva scivolare sul suo petto. Chiuse gli occhi, era così difficile vederlo soffrire e non poter far niente di concreto per aiutarlo, provava qualcosa per lui, qualcosa che andava oltre l’amicizia di anni e anni, non sapeva cosa fosse ma era sicuramente la stessa cosa che lo faceva tremare ad ogni suo tocco e gli faceva battere il cuore ogni volta che gli era vicino. Legolas aprì gli occhi e abbassò la testa fino a raggiungere il volto del ramingo.

“Ú- bresto le (Non preoccuparti)” disse l’elfo, baciandogli teneramente la fronte

“Mellon nîn (Amico mio)” continuò. Nel sentire le parole in elfico e le labbra calde, Aragorn aprì gli occhi e guardò intensamente Legolas, che ricambiò lo sguardo. Rimasero per qualche attimo così, persi l’uno negli occhi dell’altro.

Il ramingo avvicinò ancora di più il viso a quello dell’elfo, voleva sentire di nuovo il suo tocco, il suo calore…

Nella mente di Legolas i pensieri si fondevano insieme e i desideri prendevano il sopravvento, le emozioni che stava provando lo spaventavano, non riusciva a controllarle, non riusciva a controllarsi…

Ora le sue labbra potevano quasi sfiorare quelle dell’uomo

“Aphadathon le nan gurth ar athan (Ti seguirò fino alla morte e oltre)” sussurrò chiudendo gli occhi e teneramente posò le sue labbra su quelle di Aragorn.

Il ramingo sentì un brivido in tutto il corpo, le lacrime si fermarono improvvisamente, sopraffatte da un sentimento incredibilmente più potente del dolore; come muovendosi di volontà propria la sua mano lasciò la schiena dell’elfo, posandosi dolcemente sulla sua testa, le dita scivolavano tra i capelli biondi, sottili come la seta, mentre col pollice accarezzava l’orecchio. Legolas sentì il suo corpo sciogliersi tra le braccia dell’uomo, mai aveva desiderato così tanto qualcuno, tutto sembrava più chiaro adesso, cercava di ragionare ma la mano di Aragorn, le sue dita, lo portavano lontano dalla sua mente e quando le carezze raggiunsero il suo orecchio…

L’elfo strinse forte a sé il corpo del ramingo e senza esitare aprì lentamente la bocca, sfiorando con la lingua le labbra dell’amico. Aragorn aprì gli occhi, come sorpreso dal gesto di Legolas, poi li richiuse sorridendo senza però rompere l’incantesimo che si era creato. A sua volta aprì la bocca e fece la stessa cosa. Quando Legolas sentì la lingua dell’uomo sfiorare la sua si lasciò andare completamente. Il bacio divenne più appassionato, entrambi sapevano che prima o poi tutto doveva finire, ma erano decisi a fare durare quel momento il più a lungo possibile.

Aragorn sentiva il bisogno di respirare ma non voleva allontanarsi, le labbra morbide, la lingua di Legolas nella sua bocca, no, non poteva smettere, aveva paura di non poter rivivere più un momento simile.

Anche l’elfo aveva bisogno d’aria e sentiva che i suoi sensi stavano per superare quel limite oltre al quale è impossibile fermarsi.

Come se avessero letto l’uno nei pensieri dell’altro, il bacio finì. Entrambi aprirono gli occhi lentamente, come risvegliandosi da un sogno e si guardarono. Aragorn si allontanò dall’amico e si alzò in piedi, doveva dire qualcosa ma l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare erano quegli occhi blu che lo stavano osservando.

“Forse...forse...è meglio che vada ora.” disse passandosi la mano tra i capelli “A domani mattina.”

E voltandosi fece qualche passo in avanti. Legolas era completamente senza fiato, lo guardava senza riuscire ad aprire bocca.

“Sì, a domani...” sussurrò.

Il ramingo sentì la voce dell’elfo, gli sembrava ancora più dolce di quanto non fosse di solito, chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante, la voglia di tornare indietro da lui era tanta, desiderava ancora le sue labbra...

“No.” si disse “Non adesso...non questa sera.”


	2. ~ 2. Tiro con l'arco

 

**~ Capitolo 2: Tiro con l'arco ~**

  
Il sole era già alto nel cielo quando Legolas decise di tornare dagli altri. Aveva passato la notte ripensando a ciò che era successo, gli sembrava un sogno e invece era tutto vero. Le emozioni che aveva provato erano reali, chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e sentì di nuovo le labbra di Aragorn sulle sue…sicuramente lo avrebbe rivisto quella mattina, e cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Non riusciva a pensare a niente, forse era stato solo un momento di debolezza da parte di entrambi dovuto alla situazione, l’uomo aveva bisogno di conforto…ma chi voleva prendere in giro? Aveva sentito come il ramingo lo stringeva, la passione con cui lo baciava...non era una richiesta di aiuto, non solo. Riaprì gli occhi, era ora di andare. S'incamminò verso il luogo dove gli altri erano riuniti, sperava di riuscire a mantenere la calma ma il solo pensiero di rivedere l’amico lo agitava.  
  
“Guardate un po’ chi è tornato a trovarci!” disse Boromir sorridendo “Pensavamo di averti perso nei boschi!”  
“No, io...stavo riposando.” disse l’elfo guardandosi intorno.  
Merry e Pipino stavano facendo colazione, probabilmente la seconda, visto l’ora, Gimli si era unito a loro mentre Frodo e Sam erano seduti su un muretto lì vicino. Abbassando lo sguardo vide Aragorn. Era accovacciato ai piedi di un albero e stava fumando la pipa. Il ramingo alzò la testa e gli sorrise  
“Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?” gli disse “Pipino ha preparato tante di quelle cose che possono bastarci fino a domani.”  
“Ehi!! Questa è solo una colazione, dovreste vedere la mia bravura nel preparare il pranzo o la cena!” disse Pipino mentre passava a Gimli un altro piatto.  
“Ah Mastro Elfo, dovresti assaggiare queste leccornie! Non credevo che la cucina degli hobbit fosse così deliziosa.” gli disse il nano addentando un pezzo di pane.  
“Grazie ma non ho appetito.” rispose Legolas appoggiandosi con la schiena a un albero vicino ad Aragorn.  
“Beh, vorrà dire che gusterai quello che preparerò per cena...Merry lascia subito quel piatto! L’ho preparato per me, non toccare!” gridò Pipino mentre cercava di allontanare le mani dell’altro hobbit dalla sua colazione.  
“Allora piccoletti...” disse Boromir “...vogliamo continuare il nostro allenamento?” e prese la sua spada.  
Merry e Pipino si guardarono “Toccava a me attaccare...no toccava a me...” e così dicendo presero velocemente le armi e si prepararono al combattimento. Sam lanciò un’occhiata a Frodo, seduto vicino a lui, e impugnò anche lui la spada  
“Coraggio Padron Frodo, vediamo chi vince!!”  
L’hobbit rise “Ma Sam... e va bene... però combatterò contro di te solo se Gimli mi lascerà usare la sua ascia!” Sam lo guardò preoccupato, forse non era stata una buona idea!  
“E no, giovane hobbit!” disse il nano “Non è così facile come sembra maneggiare un’arma come la mia, prima devo insegnarti qualche trucco!” e così dicendo andò a prendere la sua ascia.  
  
Legolas guardava divertito gli amici lottare tra loro e sentiva le risate di Aragorn vicino a lui.  
“Tu non vai a combattere?” gli disse il ramingo continuando a ridere “Potresti batterli tutti col tuo arco...”  
“No, per questa volta non mi intrometto! E poi sono già in troppi... secondo me vincerà Frodo” gli rispose l’elfo sorridendo  
“Veramente?” disse l’uomo guardandolo stupefatto. Ed entrambi non riuscirono a trattenere una risata. Aragorn fissò l’elfo, lo vedeva raramente ridere e rimase sorpreso da quanto era affascinante anche in situazioni comiche come questa.  
Legolas notò lo sguardo dell’amico, era bello vederlo felice nonostante tutte le preoccupazioni che affliggevano il suo cuore.  
“Ti senti meglio?” disse l’elfo continuando a guardare i vari incontri davanti a lui.  
“Sì, e lo devo a te.” rispose il ramingo, con lo sguardo fisso sui compagni.  
Legolas sentiva il cuore battere più forte, doveva restare calmo, ma era così difficile.  
“Io volevo... quello che è successo ieri sera... credo...” non riusciva a trovare le parole.  
“Credo fosse inevitabile.” disse lentamente Aragorn “Tra noi c’è qualcosa, qualcosa che va oltre l’amicizia e lo sappiamo tutti e due...”  
Legolas rimase senza parole, più di quanto già non lo fosse, sentì però se stesso pronunciare una frase  
“Credi che succederà ancora?” poi come ritornato alla realtà disse “No, volevo dire...”  
“Lo spero.” sussurrò il ramingo.  
L’elfo chiuse gli occhi, non si aspettava una risposta così, non sapeva come reagire, sentiva il bisogno di scappare ma al tempo stesso di girarsi e prendere l’uomo tra le sue braccia. Poi capì che la seconda cosa non era possibile al momento quindi disse  
“Bene... io... vado ad allenarmi.” e senza guardare Aragorn andò a prendere il suo arco e una freccia e si allontanò nel bosco.  
Il ramingo lo fissò per tutto il tempo poi sorrise teneramente, si aspettava una reazione del genere, quelle parole erano uscite dal suo cuore, non era riuscito a nascondere le sue emozioni, nonostante ciò si sentiva bene. Lasciò passare un po’ di tempo poi spense la pipa, prese in mano una mela e si incamminò nella direzione presa poco prima dall’elfo.  
“Vado a fare un giro.” gridò in direzione di Boromir.  
“Si, va bene... non aiutarmi mai quando ne ho bisogno!!” rispose il cavaliere che faticava a tener testa ai due hobbit che lo attaccavano in continuazione.  
Aragorn gli sorrise “Io mi fido di te, sono sicuro che ce la farai!” e si allontanò.  
  
Legolas si fermò davanti a una quercia, fece un profondo respiro, doveva calmarsi, forse qualche tiro lo avrebbe rilassato un po’, gli avrebbe tolto dalla mente le parole dell’amico. Indietreggiò fermandosi a pochi passi da un altro albero e si mise in posizione per lanciare. Tese l’arco e avvicinò il volto alla freccia, non sapeva cosa colpire esattamente, l’importante era distrarsi. Mirò a un ramo del grande albero, si preparò a lasciare la presa quando...sentì dei passi dietro di sé. L’elfo si girò di scatto con l’arco ancora teso e la freccia puntata in direzione del rumore e si trovò di fronte Aragorn che lo guardava sorpreso.  
“Visto che non trovavi un bersaglio migliore hai deciso di utilizzare me?” gli disse il ramingo “Prova a colpire questa...” si avvicinò alla quercia e alzandosi in punta di piedi mise la mela su un ramo.  
Legolas inclinò la testa da un lato, osservando i movimenti dell’uomo  
“Forza!” gli gridò Aragorn appoggiandosi al tronco dalla parte opposta a dove aveva posizionato il frutto. L’elfo sorrise tendendo l’arco in quella direzione, fissò per qualche istante l’amico poi il suo sguardo tornò sul bersaglio.  
Il ramingo guardava fisso l’arciere, quanto gli piaceva quando si preparava a tirare, aveva un’espressione decisa, sicura, le mani erano immobili, niente sembrava disturbarlo... ad un tratto sentì un tonfo, abbassò lo sguardo e vide a terra la mela trafitta dalla freccia.  
“Complimenti.” disse, riprese la freccia e rimise il frutto nella posizione iniziale, poi si avvicinò all’elfo. Legolas lo guardava con un misto di soddisfazione e di timore negli occhi, perché gli stava riportando la freccia? Sapeva bene che quello era solo un gioco ma perché tirare per due volte allo stesso bersaglio?  
“Cosa c’è?” disse l’arciere sorridendo “Non l’ho colpita perfettamente al centro?” e tese di nuovo l’arco nella stessa direzione.  
“Certo, ora però riprovaci.” disse Aragorn mettendosi dietro di lui, con una mano slegò la benda nera che teneva legata al polso “Così...” alzò le braccia e mise la benda sugli occhi dell’elfo annodandola dietro la sua testa.  
Legolas sentì un brivido quando le mani dell’uomo strinsero il nodo, non aveva mai tirato in quel modo, non sapeva se ci sarebbe riuscito, ma non era quello che gli interessava in quel momento.  
“Non... non so se miro nella direzione giusta.” disse l’arciere, la voce gli tremava e non solo quella.  
Strinse più forte l’impugnatura quando sentì una mano del ramingo sul fianco mentre l’altra gli accarezzava il braccio fino ad arrivare alla mano che teneva l’arco  
“Devi spostarti un po’ sulla destra.” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Aragorn sentì il braccio dell’elfo tremare sotto il suo e sorrise, guardò il suo volto: la pelle chiarissima sotto la benda nera e la bocca chiusa, le labbra morbide che l’avevano baciato la sera precedente...  
“Adesso puoi lanciare.” disse senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui, si spostò al suo fianco, i suoi capelli biondi si muovevano leggermente alla brezza mattutina, indossava ancora quell’abito azzurro che lo faceva sembrare così perfetto, puro, come l’acqua che scorreva nel fiume non molto lontano da loro, quanto desiderava toccare quel corpo, sentire la sua pelle...  
“Allora? L’ho colpita?” disse Legolas, abbassando l’arco e girando la testa. Non sopportava il buio, voleva slegare quei nodi che gli impedivano di vedere, di vederlo...  
“Cosa?” sussurrò Aragorn perso ancora nei suoi pensieri.  
“La mela, l’ho centrata?” ripeté l’elfo.  
“Sì certo...” gli rispose il ramingo senza però guardare il risultato del tiro, si era messo davanti a lui, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da tanta bellezza.  
L’elfo sorrise soddisfatto, posò a terra l’arco “Adesso posso...” e alzò le braccia dietro la testa per sciogliere i nodi della benda.  
“No... aspetta...” disse l’uomo alzando a sua volta le braccia e afferrando i polsi di Legolas prima che le mani arrivassero ai nodi.  
L’elfo sentì il corpo di Aragorn vicino al suo, sentiva la sua stretta, voleva liberarsi ma la sensazione era troppo bella...  
"Legolas..." bisbigliò l'uomo "...io mi sento... vorrei..." stava dicendo parole senza senso e se ne rendeva conto ma vide la bocca perfetta dell'elfo muoversi.  
"Sì..." sussurrò Legolas "...anch'io..."  
A quelle parole il ramingo si avvicinò ancora di più e posò le labbra sulle sue, sentiva il suo calore, lo voleva...  
Senza riuscire a resistere oltre spinse Legolas contro l’albero dietro di lui, continuando a tenere i suoi polsi, dalla sua bocca uscì un gemito. Le braccia erano alzate, appoggiate sopra la testa dell’elfo e con le dita gli accarezzava i palmi delle mani. Lo baciò di nuovo con più passione e Legolas rispose, le lingue si sfioravano, cercando di ottenere tutto quello che potevano...  
“Vediamo se anche il resto di te e dolce come la tua lingua...”disse Aragorn sospirando.  
  
Lasciò le labbra dell’elfo e scese sul collo, il profumo lo inebriava, i capelli morbidi gli sfioravano il viso, continuò a baciarlo, sfiorando ogni parte dolcemente. Poi si fermò, lasciò i polsi dell’amico e avvicinò le mani ai lacci dell’abito, guardò il suo viso, aveva la bocca socchiusa e respirava velocemente; dolcemente gli passo la lingua sulle labbra e sussurrò  
“Se faccio qualcosa di troppo azzardato... fermami...”  
Legolas annuì, ma era come se non avesse capito le parole dell’uomo, la sua mente l’aveva lasciato attimi prima, quando aveva sentito di nuovo il suo calore, sentiva l’eccitazione di Aragorn crescere contro il suo corpo mentre lo baciava ed ora le sue mani slacciarono ad uno ad uno i lacci che tenevano chiuso l’abito. Prima con le dita e poi con lingua, il ramingo percorse il petto nudo dell’elfo, sentendo i muscoli vibrare ad ogni suo tocco... scendendo, s'inginocchiò...  
“A... Aragorn” sussurrò Legolas, più che un richiamo sembrava un gemito, ma il ramingo alzò lo sguardo.  
“Non...” disse l’uomo.  
“Non è quello... posso togliere...” continuò l’elfo indicando la benda.  
Aragorn sorrise “Puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi...” disse dolcemente mentre con la lingua scendeva sull’ombelico.  
Legolas slegò i nodi con più difficoltà del previsto dato che non solo le sue mani, ma anche tutto il suo corpo tremava sotto i baci dell’uomo, lasciò scivolare la benda a terra e abbassò lo sguardo.  
Finalmente lo vide di nuovo, vide quello che aveva sentito sulla sua pelle fino a quel momento, il ramingo aveva gli occhi chiusi e con la lingua percorreva il profilo dei suoi pantaloni.  
L’elfo appoggiò una mano sulla testa di Aragorn, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli e involontariamente lo strinse più forte a sé...quando sentì le mani dell’uomo slacciare il bottone sotto al suo ombelico richiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa al tronco dell’albero.  
Aragorn guardò di nuovo in alto e vide l’espressione di piacere sul volto dell’elfo, sorrise compiaciuto e si rialzò, raggiunse le sue labbra e lo baciò con passione.  
Legolas aprì gli occhi e lo fissò. Il ramingo capì subito cosa c’era in quello sguardo e sorridendo bisbigliò  
“Non ancora... abbiamo tempo.” e ricominciò a baciargli il collo e la spalla, la sua mano destra scese lungo il petto fino a raggiungere il ventre.  
L’elfo si sentiva bruciare, sentiva il suo corpo cedere sempre di più ad ogni bacio, ad ogni carezza e quando la mano di Aragorn scivolò sotto la stoffa dei pantaloni.  
“Aragorn... aspetta...” gemette.  
“Scusa... vuoi che mi fermi?” bisbigliò l’uomo fermando la mano ma continuando a baciare il suo collo.  
“Sì... cioè no... è solo che...” l’elfo rimase senza fiato quando la bocca del ramingo raggiunse il suo orecchio.  
Aragorn sorrise continuando a baciare il lobo del suo orecchio, la mano continuò il suo percorso fino a raggiungere ciò che cercava.  
Quando Legolas sentì le dita dell’uomo muoversi su di lui respirò profondamente cercando di trattenere la passione che aveva dentro di sé.  
“Boromir...” gemette l’elfo, aggrappandosi con le mani al tronco, cercando di non lasciarsi andare al piacere. Aragorn si fermò di colpo e guardò preoccupato l’elfo.  
“Come Boromir?” chiese il ramingo con uno strano tono di voce.  
“Boromir ti sta chiamando...lo sento...” disse Legolas che era riuscito a riprendere un po’ di fiato “Sta arrivando”  
L’uomo mise la testa sulla spalla dell’amico “No, non adesso...” sussurrò. Ma poi, sapendo che ormai non c’era più tempo, allontanò la mano e tutto il resto del suo corpo da Legolas.  
Quando sentì il ramingo allontanarsi, dalle labbra dell’elfo uscì un lamento  
“Lo so.” gli disse teneramente Aragorn “Mi dispiace... ma è meglio che vada da lui... forse c’è qualche problema...” e lo baciò. L’elfo vide l’uomo incamminarsi verso il luogo dove gli altri erano rimasti. Poco dopo sentì distintamente la voce di Boromir...  
“Eccoti finalmente! Ma dov’eri finito?”  
Aragorn gli sorrise senza dire una parola.  
“Frodo dice che Dama Galadriel ha urgenza di parlarti della strada che dovremo percorrere.” aggiunse il cavaliere.  
Legolas si lasciò scivolare a terra, aveva ancora l’abito aperto e l’eccitazione era ancora in possesso del suo corpo, si chiedeva fino a dove sarebbero arrivati se non li avessero interrotti e forse per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita sentì un forte sentimento di rabbia nei confronti della Dama.  
Rimase immobile per un lungo istante, perché Dama Galadriel voleva parlare col ramingo con tanta urgenza? Che cosa era successo? Ma poi altri pensieri presero il sopravvento... Aragorn... i suoi baci, le sue mani. Fece un respiro profondo, doveva alzarsi, cercare di dimenticare quelle sensazioni almeno per il momento; chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa all’albero, sentiva lo scorrere del fiume lì vicino, forse un bagno era quello che ci voleva per rilassarsi. Si mise in piedi e s’incamminò, aveva ancora l’abito aperto e sentiva l’aria rinfrescante del mattino sulla sua pelle.  
Arrivato al corso d’acqua si tolse lentamente i vestiti lasciandoli cadere a terra e s’immerse. L’acqua era fredda e l’elfo sentiva i brividi che lo scuotevano dolcemente.  
  
“Non volevo disturbarti.” disse Boromir che aveva intuito qualcosa di strano nello sguardo di Aragorn “Ma Frodo mi ha detto che la Dama voleva vederti subito.”  
Continuando a parlare i due uomini s’incamminarono verso la radura con passo spedito.  
“Vedermi subito?” disse il ramingo “Resteremo in questo posto ancora qualche giorno, non dobbiamo ripartire domani.”  
“Non so.” ribatté il cavaliere “Forse c’è qualche cambiamento nel tragitto, qualche pericolo lungo la strada che dobbiamo percorrere.”  
“E non poteva aspettare questa sera per comunicarmelo?” continuò Aragorn, parlava a bassa voce, come stesse dialogando con se stesso “Che fretta c’è? Tanto lei è immortale non credo che qualche ora possa fare molta differenza...”  
Boromir lo guardava incuriosito, capiva che qualcosa non andava, il ramingo non aveva mai usato quel tono nei confronti di Galadriel, e la situazione quasi lo preoccupava.  
“Mi dispiace io...”  
“No, scusa tu.” gli disse Aragorn, quando si accorse che i suoi discorsi erano stati uditi da Boromir “Non è colpa tua e solo che... stavo riflettendo su alcune cose molto importanti e non è piacevole essere interrotti.”  
I due uomini arrivarono nelle vicinanze delle scale che portavano da Galadriel.  
“Bene.” disse il ramingo sorridendo all’amico “Andiamo a sentire cos’ha di così importante da dirmi.” e salì velocemente gli scalini. Boromir rimase a guardare Aragorn per un po’, si era comportato veramente in modo molto strano voleva capire cosa lo turbava, così decise di andare da qualcuno che lo conosceva molto bene.  
  
Legolas si era immerso fin sopra la vita, camminava avanti e indietro con gli occhi chiusi cercando di rilassarsi, cercando di far dimenticare al suo corpo quello che aveva provato poco prima. Ad un tratto sentì la presenza di qualcuno, dei passi... si girò, i lunghi capelli biondi si mossero, ricadendo pochi istanti dopo sulla pelle nuda e il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Boromir.  
“Eccoti qui!” disse “Dove può essere un Elfo se non tra gli alberi o vicino ad un torrente...”  
Il cavaliere notò lo sguardo perplesso dell’elfo  
“Scusa... ti devo parlare.” continuò, sedendosi su una roccia.  
Legolas lo guardò incuriosito ma un momento dopo si ricordò di essere completamente nudo, l’acqua limpida e cristallina non lo nascondeva.  
“Di cosa vuoi parlarmi?” chiese l’elfo cercando con lo sguardo i suoi abiti e facendo qualche passo in quella direzione.  
“Oh, non preoccuparti. “ gli disse Boromir che aveva notato il comportamento dell’amico “Ho già visto altri uomini fare il bagno, non c’è bisogno che ti rivesti... anche se tu sei un elfo non un...”  
Legolas lo fissava indeciso su cosa fare  
“Comunque...” continuò l’uomo schiarendosi la voce “...volevo parlarti di Aragorn.”  
Nel sentire quel nome il cuore dell’elfo ebbe un sussulto, cercando di nascondere l’emozione chiese “Aragorn? Perché? Cosa ti preoccupa?”  
“Gli ho parlato poco fa, lo stavo cercando perché Dama Galadriel voleva vederlo, solo che... mi sembrava strano, ha detto delle cose nei suoi confronti, erano parole scherzose ma... ha usato un tono di voce duro come se in quell’istante la stesse odiando...”  
Legolas ripensò al momento in cui erano stati interrotti, in cui aveva udito la voce di Boromir, anche lui prima aveva provato una specie di odio nei confronti della Dama, però non riusciva a credere che Aragorn si fosse comportato così. Nemmeno lui sapeva spiegarsi perché ma la cosa lo divertiva, si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.  
“Non credo ci sia niente di preoccupante.” disse l’elfo cercando di rilassare il volto “Aragorn è fatto così, certe volte lascia che le emozioni prendano il sopravvento sulla sua mente ma sono sicuro che non era odio quello che hai scorto nelle sue parole.”  
“Sì certo.” rispose Boromir “Però ho preferito parlartene, tu lo conosci meglio di me. Sai, per un attimo ho creduto che il potere dell’anello...”  
“Non è niente di così pericoloso.” lo interruppe Legolas “Ne sono certo, credimi Boromir, qui siamo al sicuro.” e gli sorrise dolcemente.  
“Già.” disse l’uomo rispondendo al sorriso “Se lo vedi, più tardi, prova a parlargli se vuoi. Ora vado, così potrai continuare il tuo bagno.”  
Boromir si alzò, fece un cenno di saluto con la mano e si voltò ritornando da dove era venuto.  
Legolas sorrise di nuovo, anche se le intenzioni del cavaliere erano diverse, il suo discorso l’aveva rallegrato. Lentamente uscì dall’acqua e si rivestì continuando a pensare ad Aragorn.  
  
*****  
  
**NOTA:**  Rivedo quello che ho detto in precedenza: no, non ce l'ho fatta  >___< ho dovuto togliere un po' di puntini e mettere qualche sprazzo di punteggiatura qua e là... 'gna facevo se no! ehehehe :P


	3. Momenti d'Amore

  
Anche quel giorno passò. Il sole iniziava lentamente a tramontare lasciando il posto alla brillante luna e alle miriadi di stelle che la circondavano. Nonostante l’oscurità avanzasse a Lothlórien c’era sempre una luce naturale che rendeva tutto più magico. I membri della Compagnia avevano già cenato e grazie all’ottima cucina di Pipino, ora erano tutti sazi e pronti a passare un po’ di tempo insieme prima di andare a riposare. Aragorn non si era unito a loro, probabilmente era ancora a colloquio con Galadriel e Celeborn, quelle riunioni andavano sempre per le lunghe anche se le cose da dire sono poche.  
Gli hobbit erano tutti riuniti intorno al fuoco e parlavano tra di loro, Gimli stava seduto dietro di loro e ascoltava le loro storie mentre Boromir e Legolas erano appoggiati ad un albero poco distanti dagli altri.  
“Quanto tempo per informare qualcuno su un percorso!” disse Boromir quando notò l’espressione preoccupata sul volto dell’elfo.  
“Sì, per la mia gente è normale, quando c’è in gioco il destino della terra non badano al tempo che passa.” rispose Legolas. Non resisteva più, di solito era sempre stato molto paziente ma non quel giorno, prese il suo arco e una freccia  
“Vado qui vicino” disse al cavaliere e si allontanò.  
Camminando arrivò ad una costruzione che gli Elfi usavano per le cerimonie di inizio stagione; era fatta di marmo bianco, una lastra rialzata fungeva da palco mentre due grossi massi rettangolari ne facilitavano la salita. Ai quattro angoli c’erano delle colonne che sostenevano il soffitto.  
Legolas alzò lo sguardo, le stelle si riflettevano nei suoi occhi mentre la luce della luna illuminava il suo corpo dandogli quella bellezza così eterea che solo gli Elfi possiedono.  
Raggiunse la costruzione e si sedette sul primo scalino posando l’arco al suo fianco, guardava dritto davanti a sé e i suoi occhi riuscivano a scorgere i movimenti degli altri amici, seppur molto distanti e nascosti da parecchi alberi.  
  
“Aragorn, finalmente!!” gridò Gimli “Quali nuove dalla bella Dama?” Tutti si fermarono e guardarono l’uomo.  
“Niente di pericoloso in arrivo.” disse il ramingo sorridendo al nano “Abbiamo parlato a lungo ma senza aggiungere novità a ciò che già conoscete.”  
Un sospiro generale di sollievo riempì l’aria e gli hobbit continuarono il loro discorso.  
Boromir si avvicinò ad Aragorn che guardava divertito i quattro piccoli amici e il nano  
“Allora,” gli disse “cosa c’era di così importante?”  
“A parte i soliti avvertimenti... niente di particolare, voleva ascoltare tutta la nostra storia e soprattutto la parte relativa alla morte di Gandalf, sembrava non convincerla. Per il resto... mi ha dato qualche consiglio sul percorso da seguire e sulle decisioni da prendere.”  
Aragorn si fermò e si guardò intorno  
“Dov’è Legolas?” chiese.  
“Se n’è andato un attimo fa.” rispose Boromir “Era stanco di aspettare.”  
“Un Elfo stanco di aspettare... questa è una cosa nuova!” disse il ramingo sorridendo “Vado a cercarlo...”  
Aragorn s’incamminò nel bosco, non sapeva dove poteva essere, ma l’avrebbe trovato.  
  
Legolas continuava a fissare i movimenti dei compagni, non riusciva a capire chi fossero, ma si divertiva ad indovinare; ma quanto tempo era passato da quando li aveva lasciati? “Probabilmente non molto” si disse. Ad un tratto intravide una sagoma scura che si dirigeva nella sua direzione, gli era difficile scorgerne il volto anche se sentiva distintamente i passi, fino a quando non fu più vicina...  
“Cosa c’è in te che mi spinge ogni volta a venire a cercarti?” disse Aragorn sorridendo.  
“Cosa voleva da te Dama Galadriel?” chiese Legolas cercando di non sorridere. Era felicissimo di rivederlo ma al tempo stesso... insomma, l’aveva lasciato da solo in quel momento quando più aveva bisogno di lui, la sua mente sapeva che non poteva fare altro ma il suo corpo non sentiva ragioni.  
“Perché rispondi ad una domanda con un’altra domanda?” disse il ramingo avvicinandosi al luogo dove era seduto l’amico  
“Ha voluto ascoltare tutta la nostra storia, dal nostro incontro a Gran Burrone fino a qui e... mi ha dato qualche consiglio.”  
L’elfo lo guardò stupito “La nostra storia?”  
“Sì, e non immagineresti mai quanto è esperta riguardo a questi argomenti...” rispose l’uomo fermandosi davanti a lui.  
“Ma...” Legolas continuava a fissarlo con gli occhi blu spalancati. Aragorn vedeva la paura in fondo a quegli occhi e sorridendo si spostò al suo fianco bisbigliandogli all’orecchio  
“La Compagnia... il viaggio.”  
Fece un altro passo e, aprendo le gambe, si sedette sul secondo scalino, dietro all’elfo  
“Mi ha dato qualche suggerimento sul percorso da fare, non sapevo quanto fosse informata sul territorio e sulle scorciatoie.” continuò senza riuscire a trattenere una risata, accarezzando con la mano i capelli biondi davanti a sé. Legolas respirò profondamente spostando la testa per allontanarsi.  
“Non è divertente.” disse “Non farlo mai più altrimenti...” sentì le mani afferrargli la vita e tirarlo indietro.  
“Altrimenti cosa mi fai?” sussurrò Aragorn baciandogli la guancia per poi continuare fino all’orecchio, con la lingua iniziò a sfiorarlo dal lobo fino alla punta.  
“Non...” bisbigliò l’elfo, sentì di nuovo il suo corpo cedere sotto quei baci, appoggiò indietro la testa sulla spalla del ramingo chiudendo gli occhi.  
“Non mi avevi mai detto quanto ti piacesse questo...” sussurrò l’uomo prendendo tra le labbra la punta dell’orecchio e succhiandola dolcemente.  
Legolas aprì la bocca per parlare ma ne uscì solo un gemito, poi riprendendo un po’ di fiato  
“E tu quando me lo hai chiesto?” bisbigliò  
Aragorn sorrise continuando a baciarlo, con le mani iniziò a slacciare i primi lacci dell’abito passando le dita sulla gola dell’elfo.  
Legolas sentiva contro la sua schiena la stessa eccitazione che si era impossessata di lui  
“Aspetta...” disse “...siamo troppo vicini...potrebbero vederci...o sentirci...” ma le parole gli si spensero nella gola.  
“Non ci vedranno.” gli sussurrò Aragorn continuando ad aprire l’abito “Non hanno la tua vista.”  
L’elfo lo sapeva eppure gli sembravano così vicini, vedeva il fuoco acceso...  
“E se non griderai troppo non ci sentiranno nemmeno.” continuò sorridendo, lasciò il vestito e passò una mano sulla coscia di Legolas fermandosi pochi centimetri prima di raggiungere il centro. Sentiva il corpo dell’elfo completamente abbandonato contro il suo, sentiva i suoi respiri diventare sempre più frequenti, lo guardò e sorrise, come se gli fosse passato qualcosa per la mente.  
“Sai una cosa?” disse il ramingo “Hai ragione, forse siamo troppo vicini.”  
Legolas si girò verso l’uomo fissandolo, nei suoi occhi si poteva scorgere la passione, il desiderio...  
“E’ meglio smettere...” e con quelle parole si alzò, scese dal gradino e fece qualche passo in avanti.  
  
Pochi istanti dopo sentì un fischio vicino all’orecchio destro, lo spostamento d’aria gli mosse i capelli...e una freccia si conficcò nel tronco dell’albero ad un passo da lui. Aragorn sorrise, se non fosse stato un elfo a tirare sicuramente sarebbe stato colpito, c’era troppo buio in quel punto.  
“Mi hai mancato!” disse senza voltarsi.  
“Se avessi voluto colpirti a quest’ora saresti già morto...” rispose Legolas lasciando cadere l’arco a terra.  
“...ed io con te...” pronunciò le ultime parole con un tono così dolce che il ramingo dovette utilizzare tutta la sua forza per non cedere e correre ad abbracciarlo.  
“Bene, io vado allora...” disse l’uomo facendo un altro passo. Un istante dopo sentì una mano prendergli il braccio e trascinarlo indietro fino alla costruzione.  
“Tu non vai da nessuna parte!” disse Legolas spingendolo con forza contro la colonna di marmo  
“Non puoi lasciarmi ancora così!” continuò stringendo con le mani l’abito del ramingo  
“Non voglio...” sussurrò, sul suo viso c’era la stessa espressione di un bambino quando non riesce ad ottenere ciò che brama.  
  
Aragorn sentì un impulso fortissimo di abbracciarlo, di baciarlo... ma l’elfo lo anticipò. Legolas si strinse a lui e posò le labbra su quelle dell’uomo, voracemente cercò la sua lingua, succhiandola con forza. In quel bacio c’era rabbia e dolcezza contemporaneamente.  
Il ramingo rispose al bacio con la stessa intensità, era sorpreso di quanto il desiderio lo facesse diventare aggressivo, e la cosa gli piaceva, lo eccitava...  
L’elfo iniziò a muoversi contro il suo corpo, spingendosi contro di lui. L’uomo gli mise una mano sul volto costringendo il compagno a guardarlo  
“Mi dispiace veramente per questa mattina.” sussurrò “Non avrei mai voluto lasciarti in quel modo.”  
Legolas lo fissò, nei suoi occhi non c’era più rabbia ma solo passione  
“Lo so.” rispose prima di baciarlo nuovamente con lo stesso vigore.  
Aragorn avvicinò le mani al corpo del compagno, slacciando lo stesso bottone di ore prima, abbassando la stoffa e iniziò ad accarezzarlo.  
L’elfo si sentì bruciare dalla passione quando la mano dell’uomo lo strinse e dolcemente iniziò a muoversi su di lui. Con le mani afferrò nuovamente gli abiti del compagno per avvicinarsi di più, chiuse gli occhi piegando indietro la testa.  
“No!” disse Aragorn mettendo l’altra mano sul volto dell’elfo costringendolo dolcemente a rialzare la testa “Non chiudere gli occhi... guardami.”  
Legolas lo fissò intensamente, cercando di non chiudere gli occhi ad ogni movimento della sua mano, il cuore batteva sempre più forte, il sangue ribolliva nelle sue vene, sentiva il momento avvicinarsi...  
“...di più... più forte...” le sue labbra si erano mosse ma non sapeva se aveva pronunciato veramente quelle parole o se erano solo un suo pensiero.  
Il ramingo gli sorrise, gli piaceva guardarlo, vederlo così...mise la mano libera dietro la schiena dell’elfo stringendolo a sé mentre l’altra si muoveva sempre più velocemente. Vide Legolas chiudere gli occhi e gettare la testa all’indietro, la bocca aperta, nel momento in cui raggiunse l’estasi...  
Aragorn lo guardava, era così bello in quel momento, così affascinante...  
L’elfo rialzò la testa aprendo lentamente gli occhi e incontrando quelli del compagno. L’uomo sentì il suo corpo fremere di desiderio, quello sguardo diceva più di mille parole. Legolas si abbandonò contro di lui appoggiando il volto sulla sua spalla, cercando di respirare più lentamente, cercando di controllare i brividi che ancora percorrevano il suo corpo, poi lentamente si lasciò scivolare in basso, inginocchiandosi.  
Il ramingo lo seguì con lo sguardo, tremò al solo pensiero di ciò che stava per fare, respirò profondamente...  
“Legolas...” disse cercando di non rivelare il desiderio che bruciava in lui. Nell’udire il suo nome detto con tanta passione l’elfo alzò lo sguardo  
“Non devi... se non...” continuò l’uomo, ma quando sentì i pantaloni slacciarsi e le mani del compagno su di lui si fermò, incapace di continuare.  
“Posso fare tutto quello che voglio... ricordi?” disse Legolas.  
Aragorn lo guardò ma non riuscì a tenere fisso quello sguardo ancora per molto, quando sentì il calore della sua bocca, della sua lingua, chiuse gli occhi appoggiando la testa alla colonna; una mano era fissa sul blocco di marmo mentre l’altra accarezzava i capelli biondi dell’elfo. Si sentiva sempre più vicino a ciò che aveva desiderato per tutto il giorno, anche mentre parlava con la Dama il suo pensiero correva da Legolas, dalle sue mani, dalla sua bocca... sapeva di non riuscire a trattenersi ancora per molto ma le sensazioni che provava erano così forti, avrebbe voluto far durare quel momento il più a lungo possibile ma quel calore, quelle labbra lo portavano troppo oltre.  
Legolas sentiva le dita del ramingo tra i suoi capelli, chiuse gli occhi cercando di concentrarsi non sul suo piacere ma su quello dell’uomo, era la prima volta che lo faceva e voleva dare ad Aragorn tutto ciò che poteva. Le carezze sulla testa si fermarono, con la mano il compagno lo tirava verso di sé e pochi istanti dopo sentì il liquido caldo di Aragorn nella bocca.  
  
L’elfo si rialzò lentamente, guardò il volto del ramingo sorridendo, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca semiaperta, respirava ancora a fatica. Appoggiò delicatamente una mano sulla sua guancia.  
Al tocco del compagno Aragorn riaprì gli occhi incontrando quelli di Legolas e perdendosi in quel profondo blu per un momento, poi alzò a sua volta la mano sfiorandogli il viso  
“Ma cos’ho fatto per meritarmi un simile dono?” disse sorridendo. Lo tirò a se baciandolo con tutta la passione che provava per lui e sentì nella bocca dell’elfo il suo sapore.  
Legolas si strinse a lui con tutta la forza che aveva, non voleva che quel momento finisse, ma sapeva che dopo poco avrebbero dovuto tornare dagli altri.  
“Lo so.” disse l’elfo quando Aragorn si fermò fissandolo “Dobbiamo tornare.”  
Fece qualche passo riprendendo l’arco e si girò in attesa, guardando l’uomo che gli sorrideva.  
“Veramente...” disse il ramingo “...stavo per dire un’altra cosa, però hai ragione, torniamo dagli altri” e s’incamminò superando Legolas continuando a sorridere.  
“Cosa volevi dire?” gli chiese l’elfo mettendosi davanti a lui e fissandolo incuriosito.  
“Niente di importante” rispose l’uomo “E poi adesso non abbiamo tempo, gli altri ci aspettano.” e s’incamminò di nuovo.  
“Ma... aspetta...” Legolas rimase indietro continuando a guardarlo.  
“Forza Legolas... cammina...” disse ridendo Aragorn fermandosi e girandosi verso di lui.  
L’elfo si diresse verso di lui velocemente, lo superò, fissandolo con un’espressione preoccupata sul volto, e s’incamminò da solo verso l’accampamento.  
Il ramingo rimase immobile, sorridendo poi lo richiamò “Legolas... fermati!”  
“Cosa?” gridò l’elfo girandosi di scatto. Aragorn lo raggiunse e gli si avvicinò guardandolo intensamente  
“E’ stato bellissimo.” sussurrò dolcemente sistemandogli i lacci dell’abito che prima aveva aperto “Andiamo...” poi sorridendo si avviò tra gli alberi.  
Legolas rimase immobile, quelle parole si erano fatte strada lungo tutto il suo corpo come un brivido, sorrise, poi raggiunse Aragorn correndo e insieme si diressero verso la radura.  
  
“Pipino, basta adesso!” disse Merry alzandosi in piedi “Non vedi che siamo tutti stanchi!”  
“Ma ho appena aperto bocca! Dillo a Sam, è tutta sera che continua!” replicò Pipino.  
“Non è vero! Padron Frodo io non...” si lamentò Sam girandosi verso l’altro hobbit.  
“Sam, per una volta ha ragione lui, hai parlato per molto tempo” disse sorridendo Frodo “Forse è meglio andare a dormire adesso!”  
“Già, è vero, sarà questo posto, mi piace molto quest’atmosfera, è un peccato che prima o poi dovremo andarcene!” sussurrò Sam alzandosi “Guardate nonostante io abbia parlato per tutta sera Gimli e Boromir si sono addormentati!”  
“Ed è quello che faremo subito anche noi!” disse Merry sbadigliando “Buona notte a tutti!”  
I quattro hobbit si diressero verso il luogo dove avevano riposato anche la notte precedente. Sam, Merry e Pipino si addormentarono subito, Frodo invece rimase sveglio, voleva aspettare Aragorn, non riusciva a credere che in tutto quel tempo passato con Dama Galadriel nessun argomento riguardante il futuro della Compagnia e dell’Anello era stato affrontato. Sentiva gli occhi sempre più pesanti, molto probabilmente il sonno si era già impadronito di lui, forse non vide realmente Aragorn e Legolas tornare insieme dal bosco e forse non vide nemmeno ciò che successe dopo, forse stava già sognando, o forse no?  
  
“Stanno già dormendo?” disse stupefatto Aragorn “Li ho lasciati pochi attimi fa, erano tutti occupati a raccontarsi storie e adesso...”  
“Forse sono passati più di pochi attimi.” sussurrò Legolas guardandosi attorno. Il fuoco era ancora acceso ed attorno ad esso erano distese le coperte su cui si erano seduti gli hobbit poco prima.  
“Comunque adesso sono tutti profondamente addormentati.” disse il ramingo girandosi verso l’elfo sorridendo “Ti va di restare un po’ qui a parlare?” e si sedette accanto al fuoco.  
Legolas si inginocchiò accanto a lui, era così strana quella situazione, nelle ultime ore non si era più fermato a riflettere su ciò che stava accadendo, aveva agito d’impulso e adesso che se ne stava rendendo conto la cosa lo spaventava. Nella sua lunga vita mai aveva provato delle emozioni simili che lo spingessero ad agire senza pensare, non sapeva come affrontare i sentimenti che sentiva farsi strada sempre più prepotentemente nel suo cuore, non riusciva a spiegarsi perché... perché si sentiva perso senza di lui? Perché non riusciva più a fare a meno della sua voce, del suo volto... del suo corpo, anche adesso avrebbe voluto baciarlo, accarezzarlo, stringerlo fra le sue braccia e farsi stringere come poco prima. Cosa c’era in Aragorn che riusciva ad abbassare ogni sua difesa e renderlo vulnerabile sotto ogni aspetto?  
“Cosa c’è?” disse l’uomo guardandolo “C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?”  
“No, niente.” disse l’elfo sorridendo “Stavo solo cercando di riordinare le idee, sembra che la mia mente non voglia più collaborare lasciando spazio solo alle emozioni.”  
“Sì, deve essere l'aria di queste parti.” disse Aragorn sospirando “Perché anche io ho lo stesso problema, cerco di riflettere ma il pensiero è sempre quello... tu.” si girò verso di lui sorridendo.  
Legolas lo fissò “Non è vero.” gli disse “Adesso non stavi pensando a me.” e sorrise dolcemente.  
“Stai cercando di leggermi nel pensiero Elfo?” continuò il ramingo voltandosi completamente verso il compagno.  
“Provaci adesso!” e lo guardò dritto negli occhi con un’espressione seria avvicinando il volto a quello dell’elfo. Legolas rimase qualche istante a fissarlo come ipnotizzato da quei profondi occhi azzurri poi, senza riuscire a fare diversamente, lo tirò verso di sé baciandolo teneramente.  
  
“Basta Sam, smettila... zitto!”  
I due si girarono di scatto ma era solo Pipino che parlava nel sonno.  
Si guardarono sorridendo “Forse è meglio fare quello che stavi pensando” disse Legolas a bassa voce, si alzò e andò a sedersi ai piedi di un albero “Riposati” sussurrò.  
Aragorn lo guardò divertito, non era quello il suo pensiero in quell’istante ma forse l’elfo era riuscito a scorgere la sua stanchezza nel profondo della sua mente, era veramente esausto così si sdraiò sulle coperte, diede un’ultima occhiata al compagno e chiuse gli occhi addormentandosi poco dopo.  
Legolas continuava a guardarlo, era così bello, sicuro di sé ma al tempo stesso fragile, era il primo uomo a fargli provare delle emozioni così forti, il primo che riuscisse a fargli perdere completamente il controllo, non riusciva a resistergli... o forse non voleva farlo. Aveva paura di quello che sarebbe successo il giorno seguente e quello dopo ancora restandogli accanto e soprattutto il suo cuore era consapevole che qualcun altro lo stava aspettando...  
L’elfo rimase tutta notte a guardare Aragorn dormire accanto al fuoco, cercando di razionalizzare ciò che provava per lui ma non ci riuscì, solo una cosa era chiara nella sua mente...lo voleva più d’ogni altra cosa, lo desiderava anima e corpo.  
  
Il sole era già sorto quando Aragorn riaprì gli occhi sentendo una mano accarezzargli i capelli  
“Da quanto tempo non dormivi?” gli chiese l’elfo allungando un braccio per aiutare l’uomo a rialzarsi.  
“Non me lo ricordo.” rispose il ramingo guardandosi attorno “Dove sono gli altri?”  
“Sono andati a prendere qualcosa per fare colazione” continuò Legolas “Forse è meglio andare ad aiutarli.”  
“Forse...” disse Aragorn. Il suo sguardo si spostava lungo il corpo dell’elfo mentre gli tornava alla mente tutto quello che era successo la sera prima. Quanto desiderava sentirlo di nuovo su di lui, sapeva che quello non era né il momento né il luogo adatto ma quegli occhi blu avevano il potere di farlo impazzire.  
Legolas lo guardò negli occhi sorridendo “Cosa c’è?”  
“Non guardarmi così ti prego!” disse Aragorn passandosi una mano sul volto “Cerco di essere forte, di mantenere il controllo ma tu riesci a farmelo perdere in pochi istanti.” si avvicinò all’elfo tanto da poter sfiorare le sue labbra. In lontananza si sentirono le voci degli hobbit  
“Andiamo dagli altri...” disse sospirando e si incamminò verso i Compagni. Legolas sorrise e lo seguì.  
  
Anche quella giornata passò, i Compagni rimasero per la maggior parte del tempo riuniti a discutere su quando sarebbero partiti mentre Aragorn spiegava loro la strada che gli avevano consigliato Galadriel e Celeborn il giorno prima. Cercava di non pensare a lui ma quando il suo sguardo incrociava quello di Legolas anche se solo per pochi istanti, il cuore iniziava a battere più forte e nel suo corpo il sangue diventava incandescente. Cosa sarebbe successo una volta lasciato quel posto? Se non fosse più riuscito a rimanere solo con lui?  
Quando il discorso finì Merry e Pipino si alzarono in piedi  
“Adesso è ora di mangiare!” disse Pipino “Ho visto un albero con dei frutti bellissimi solo che sono troppo in alto...”  
“Già!” continuò Merry “Ci vorrebbe un elfo per raggiungerli...” ed entrambi guardarono Legolas  
L’elfo sorrise “Va bene andiamo.”  
“Sìììì!” gridarono i due hobbit e iniziarono a correre lungo un sentiero. Legolas lanciò un’occhiata ad Aragorn che gli sorrise e si avviò dietro i due piccoli amici.  
“Andiamo anche noi.” disse Frodo incamminandosi seguito da Sam. Gimli e Boromir rimasero un po’ indietro “Tu non vieni?” gridò il nano al ramingo che era rimasto seduto.  
“Più tardi” rispose l’uomo “Mangiate pure anche la mia parte!”  
Aragorn voleva restare solo per pensare anche se sapeva già a che conclusione sarebbe giunto. Con la mano si toccò il petto, sentì il medaglione che aveva al collo... Arwen. Cosa doveva fare? Era sicuro di amarla o almeno lo era fino a poco tempo fa, prima di sfiorare le labbra di Legolas, prima di scoprire che anche l’elfo provava qualcosa per lui. E adesso lui cosa provava? Arwen aveva deciso di rinunciare alla sua immortalità per lui e ora la ripagava perdendosi tra le braccia della persona più cara ad entrambi. Non poteva farle questo eppure la passione con cui voleva Legolas era più forte di ogni rimorso, era accecante, non lasciava spazio ad altro. Poteva essere amore? Poteva amare due persone contemporaneamente e in un modo così diverso? E se gli avessero imposto una scelta, quale sarebbe stata la sua risposta? Non lo sapeva, non poteva scegliere, non voleva farlo... però in quel momento sentiva il bisogno di andare da lui, di guardarlo, di perdersi nei suoi occhi e di non pensare ad altro... almeno per adesso.  
  
“Non è rimasto niente per me?” disse sorridendo il ramingo avvicinandosi agli altri.  
“L’ultimo frutto ce l’ha Legolas.” disse Pipino finendo di masticare “Sono veramente buoni lo sai?”  
Aragorn girò lentamente la testa in direzione del compagno alzando un sopracciglio  
“Ah sì?” disse “E hai intenzione di tenertelo Elfo?”  
“Dovrei forse darlo a te?” disse Legolas accennando un sorriso “E perché?”  
I due si guardavano cercando di mantenere un’espressione seria sul viso anche se avrebbero voluto scoppiare a ridere  
“Perché sono io il capo della Compagnia adesso, ricordi?” continuò il ramingo in tono grave “Quindi ti ordino di darmi quel frutto, Legolas!”  
Gli hobbit, Gimli e Boromir rimasero in silenzio osservando la scena, non avevano mai visto Aragorn usare quel tono autoritario e ne erano quasi intimoriti, ma non sembrava essere lo stesso per Legolas.  
“No!” disse l’elfo senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello dell’uomo, aveva capito il suo gioco e non voleva lasciarlo vincere.  
”No??” disse Aragorn avvicinandosi sempre di più al compagno che teneva in una mano il frutto ”Vorrà dire che me lo prenderò con la forza.” e allungò un braccio nella sua direzione.  
Legolas nascose la mano dietro la schiena sorridendo. I due iniziarono allora a giocare come bambini che si contendono un trofeo, l’elfo si piegava per non far prendere il frutto al compagno mentre il ramingo cercava di bloccargli le braccia per raggiungerlo, fino a quando non caddero entrambi in terra ridendo. Aragorn era finito disteso su Legolas e gli teneva le braccia alzate sopra la testa, nella sua mano c’era ancora il frutto, i due si guardarono intensamente e solo in quel momento si ricordarono degli altri compagni che li stavano fissando a bocca aperta.  
Si rialzarono sistemandosi gli abiti e videro le facce di Sam, Merry, Pipino, Gimli e Boromir... solo Frodo stava sorridendo divertito, gli piaceva vedere i due amici così sereni nonostante tutto, e gli tornò in mente quello che aveva creduto di aver sognato la notte prima...  
  
“Bene.” disse Boromir rompendo il silenzio “Forse adesso conviene tornare prima che si faccia buio...” e si alzò seguito dagli altri che ancora stavano fissando i due amici.  
Legolas abbassò la testa cercando di non ridere poi guardò Aragorn. Anche il ramingo lo stava guardando sorridendo, diede un morso al frutto poi glielo lanciò sussurrando  
“Ho vinto io!” e si girò facendo qualche passo nella stessa direzione che avevano preso gli altri.  
Aragorn guardò in lontananza da quella parte e lasciò cadere a terra il frutto, poi prese per un braccio l’elfo, costringendolo a girarsi e lo strinse tra le braccia, baciandolo con forza.  
Legolas sentì le labbra del ramingo divorarlo con passione mentre la lingua esplorava ogni parte della sua bocca, si sentiva mancare il fiato quando l’uomo si fermò.  
Aragorn gli sorrise passandosi la lingua sulle labbra  
“Abbiamo vinto entrambi.” disse sorridendo “ Era buono, o forse sono state le tue labbra a renderlo così...”  
L’elfo lo guardò ridendo “Tu sei pazzo!”  
“Sei tu che mi fai impazzire.” rispose il ramingo avviandosi per il sentiero.  
Nessuno dei due si era però accorto di Frodo che era rimasto indietro e li stava osservando a bocca aperta dietro ad un albero.


	4. Mael a Meleth

 

~ Capitolo 4: Mael a Meleth ~

  
Quella sera gli Elfi di Lórien offrirono ai membri della compagnia una cena abbondante e del vino, cosa molto gradita soprattutto a Pipino, Merry e Gimli che ne approfittarono per berne diversi boccali. Aragorn era rimasto in disparte, aveva mangiato qualcosa ma non aveva toccato il vino.  
“Tu non bevi?” disse Boromir avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Per adesso no, e poi i nostri piccoli amici bevono abbastanza per tutti!” rispose il ramingo sorridendo.  
“Infatti!” continuò Boromir ridendo “Se continuano così tra poco non riusciranno più a restare in piedi, se non sbaglio questo vino è molto forte...”  
“Sì, per noi uomini e per le altre razze bastano pochi bicchieri per perdere il senso della realtà, ma non per gli Elfi, loro possono berne in grandi quantità e restare ancora abbastanza lucidi.” disse Aragorn guardando gli hobbit che ormai iniziavano a dire frasi senza senso.  
“Per fortuna siamo al sicuro qui, non dobbiamo preoccuparci, si sveglieranno domani senza memoria di ciò che è successo niente di più...”  
Boromir sorrise “Già, forse è rimasto qualcuno ancora in possesso della sua mente...” disse indicando Frodo.  
Aragorn lo guardò, l'hobbit aveva davanti a sé ancora il primo bicchiere e ne aveva bevuto solo pochi sorsi, parlava con gli altri ma sembrava assente, come se pensasse a qualcosa di diverso, ogni tanto incrociava il suo sguardo ma Frodo si girava immediatamente.  
“Forse c'è qualcosa che lo preoccupa, è molto silenzioso da oggi pomeriggio...” continuò il cavaliere.  
“Non saprei, se fossi un Elfo potrei cercare di leggergli nella mente ma purtroppo...” disse sorridendo Aragorn guardando l'amico.  
“A proposito di Elfi, dov'è finito Legolas? E' da un bel po' di tempo che non lo vedo.” disse Boromir.  
“Non lo so.” rispose il ramingo. Era la stessa cosa che si stava chiedendo da tutta la sera, dov'era andato? Non gli aveva detto niente e ora iniziava a preoccuparsi.  
In lontananza si sentì il canto degli Elfi, questa volta non era un lamento ma una dolce melodia che rallegrava il cuore e lo spirito.  
“Andiamo a sentire!” gridò Pipino reggendosi a malapena sulle gambe  
“Avanti andiamo!” gli fece eco Merry seguito da Sam e Gimli. Frodo sembrava esitare ma alla fine li seguì.  
“Forza Boromir, Aragorn...” disse il nano in lontananza.  
“Vai pure.” disse il ramingo a Boromir “Prometto di non bere troppo così non dovrai aiutare anche me più tardi...” e sorrise. Il cavaliere annuì ridendo e seguì gli altri.  
Non si erano ancora allontanati quando Aragorn sentì qualcuno dietro di sé, non si voltò ma immaginava chi poteva essere.  
“Dove sei stato?” disse “Iniziavo a preoccuparmi...”  
“Vuoi danzare?” gli sussurrò dolcemente l'elfo “Aphado nîn (Seguimi)” e si incamminò tra gli alberi.  
  
Aragorn respirò profondamente, poi lo seguì. Affrettò il passo per non rimanere indietro, Legolas si muoveva comunque più velocemente di lui e col buio non sarebbe stato facile ritrovarlo una volta perso. Lo vide salire delle scale che portavano ad una torre, non aveva mai visto quel posto e rimase per un attimo a guardare poi si avviò a sua volta dietro all'amico. Le scale portavano ad una stanza rotonda con delle finestre grandissime e decorate con dei cigni bianchi. All'esterno si vedeva tutto il bosco di Lothlórien e ancora oltre, era uno spettacolo meraviglioso. In terra c'erano delle coperte azzurre, forse dello stesso materiale leggero usato per l'abito dell'elfo. Sembrava che nessuno ci avesse più messo piede da molto tempo anche se non c'era nemmeno un sottile strato di polvere. Aragorn vide in un angolo due boccali e un'anfora poi sentì di nuovo qualcuno dietro di sé.  
“Melich han? (Ti piace?)” gli chiese Legolas entrando nella stanza.  
“E' molto bello” rispose Aragorn “Non l'avevo mai notato, a cosa serve?”  
“Era usato per controllare il territorio nel caso arrivasse qualche nemico indesiderato, ma adesso che il pericolo è aumentato, gli Elfi hanno deciso di pattugliare a piedi tutto il bosco per maggiore sicurezza.” rispose l'elfo avvicinandosi a una finestra.  
“Perché mi hai portato qui?” chiese il ramingo sorridendo, sapeva che in quel posto nessuno li avrebbe disturbati, nessuno li avrebbe trovati, poteva passare tutta la notte con lui e al solo pensiero iniziava a sentire il fuoco dentro al suo corpo.  
“Ho chiesto alla Dama dove potevo portare il mio Uomo e mi ha consigliato questo posto.” rispose Legolas sorridendo.  
Aragorn lo guardò stupito, sapeva che stava scherzando ma la convinzione con cui l'aveva detto lo preoccupava.  
“Bene e... da quando sono diventato tuo? Io non sono come il tuo arco o le tue frecce...” voleva restare serio ma non ci riusciva, non vedeva l'ora di prenderlo tra le braccia e di stare con lui.  
“Lo vedremo.” disse l'elfo senza guardare negli occhi il compagno, raccolse i due boccali e versò del vino.  
“Hai intenzione di farmi ubriacare Elfo?” disse divertito il ramingo.  
“Sì... e non ho intenzione di farti solo quello...” sussurrò Legolas alzando gli occhi e fissando intensamente quelli del compagno. Aragorn si sentì bruciare, quello sguardo l’aveva eccitato più di cento carezze, non riusciva più a resistere, lo voleva, voleva essere suo...prese un boccale dalla mano del compagno e se lo avvicinò alla bocca.  
“Aspetta.” disse Legolas “Devi berlo in un solo sorso... e insieme a me.”  
Il ramingo lo guardò, aspettò che anche l’altro boccale fosse pieno poi iniziarono a bere.  
Legolas finì per primo e rimase a osservare il compagno sorridendo. Sapeva che avrebbe avuto delle difficoltà... posò in terra il suo boccale e si avvicinò a lui. Vide del vino scorrergli dall’angolo della bocca fino al collo. Quando il ramingo finì di bere, l’elfo si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, con due dita seguì il percorso inverso del vino, dal collo fino alla bocca dell’uomo.  
Aragorn sentì il suo tocco sulle labbra e non riuscì a trattenersi oltre, lasciò cadere il boccale, aprì la bocca e con la lingua iniziò a sfiorare le dita di Legolas...  
L’elfo sorrise, cercando di rimanere calmo, poi allontanò la mano dal volto del compagno, e lentamente iniziò ad aprirgli i lacci della tunica.  
  
Il ramingo lo guardava negli occhi e solo quando sentì le mani del compagno sul petto nudo si accorse di essere rimasto con solo i pantaloni addosso. Legolas lo spinse contro la parete baciandolo con ardore, rabbrividì nel sentire di nuovo quella forza nel compagno, quell’aggressività... quelle mani che gli stavano slacciando i pantaloni.  
L’elfo si abbassò, tolse gli stivali dell’uomo e poi gli sfilò i pantaloni. Rialzandosi fece un passo indietro e lo guardò, la pelle abbronzata, il corpo muscoloso, si sentiva attratto da quell’uomo, lo voleva...  
“Le melui (Sei bellissimo)” sussurrò continuando a guardarlo.  
Aragorn sentiva gli occhi del compagno su di lui come fossero carezze...  
“Tolo sì (Vieni qui)” disse a sua volta in elfico, non poteva più aspettare, desiderava di nuovo sentirlo vicino e sapeva che quella notte sarebbero stati più vicini di quanto non lo fossero mai stati…  
“Melin... (Mi piace...)” sussurrò sorridendo l'elfo “...ir pedich i lam nîn... (quando usi la mia lingua)”  
“Darthon, ernil... (Sto aspettando, principe)” disse il ramingo fissandolo “...renich im ù Edhel... ar im ù alfirin... (ricorda che non sono un Elfo...e non sono immortale)”  
“Han iston … (Lo so)”  
Legolas si avvicinò nuovamente e iniziò a baciargli dolcemente il collo, le spalle, il petto... intanto Aragorn gli slacciò l’abito e lo fece scivolare a terra. I baci dell’elfo divennero sempre più caldi poi si fermarono. Guardò nuovamente negli occhi il ramingo e scorse in lui il desiderio, lo strinse a sé e lo baciò con passione.  
“Pensa a cosa vuoi Aragorn, re di Gondor.” gli sussurrò sulle labbra “E lo avrai.”  
Aragorn lo fissò, non riusciva a parlare, la pelle calda del suo corpo, la stoffa dei pantaloni di Legolas contro di lui, i movimenti che faceva, lo facevano impazzire... ma il compagno aveva capito, non servivano le parole...  
“Girati...” disse Legolas, sapeva cosa voleva il ramingo, era una situazione nuova per lui ma lo desiderava con tutto se stesso.  
L’uomo si girò verso la parete, sentì le mani dell’elfo accarezzargli la schiena e scendere più in basso, capì che si stava slacciando i pantaloni e chiuse gli occhi, per quanto aveva desiderato quel momento.  
Legolas avvicinò una mano alla bocca del ramingo e sentì la sua lingua muoversi sul palmo, tra le dita, inumidendola con la saliva, cercava di non pensarci, ma ogni volta che lo sfiorava sentiva un fremito in tutto il corpo. Allontanò la mano da lui e la passò su se stesso cercando di non lasciarsi andare, di non cedere alla passione.  
Aragorn sentì per qualche istante la testa dell’elfo sulla spalla poi mise le mani sulla parete quando sentì Legolas entrare in lui lentamente...  
“Va tutto bene?” bisbigliò Legolas dolcemente, restando fermo per permettere al compagno di rilassarsi ma come risposta ottenne solo un gemito. Gli baciò il collo, l'orecchio, spostando con una mano i suoi capelli mentre con l'altra lo teneva stretto a sé... ad un tratto lo vide annuire.  
Aragorn respirò profondamente, il dolore per un lungo momento fu intenso ma quando l’elfo iniziò a muoversi lentamente lasciò spazio al piacere, l’uomo tirò indietro un braccio posando la mano sulla schiena del compagno cercando di spingerlo il più possibile dentro di sé. Sentiva i capelli morbidi sfiorargli la schiena e le labbra baciargli le spalle.  
“Non ci credo...” sussurrò tra i sospiri “...non riesco a credere che lo stiamo facendo veramente... ah... va al di la di ogni mio sogno... non sai cosa mi passa per la mente ogni volta che ti guardo...”  
“Shh... me lo dirai più tardi... dimmi se ti faccio male...” sussurrò l’elfo ma per tutta risposta sentì la mano di Aragorn spingerlo ancora più forte contro di lui. Legolas chiuse gli occhi, quel calore, i suoi gemiti lo spingevano sempre più vicino al limite. Portò una mano sul petto del ramingo e scese fino a raggiungere il suo punto più sensibile. Iniziò a muovere la mano su di lui nello stesso modo in cui si muoveva tutto il suo corpo.  
Aragorn posò indietro la testa sulla spalla dell’elfo  
“...sì... continua...” gemette stringendo il pugno sulla parete.  
Legolas iniziò a muoversi più velocemente, spingendosi contro di lui, dentro il suo corpo.  
Il ramingo si lasciò andare contro il muro, mise la mano su quella dell'elfo che si muoveva su di lui, ma senza alterarne il ritmo, voleva sentire la sua forza...non riusciva più ad aspettare, non poteva, aprì la bocca e l'estasi lo raggiunse.  
L'elfo sentì il corpo di Aragorn scuotersi violentemente provocandogli un'ondata di piacere che gli fece superare il limite... lo strinse e con un ultimo movimento si lasciò andare in lui.  
  
Legolas rimase per qualche istante immobile cercando di riprendere fiato poi lentamente uscì dal compagno e si mise contro la parete di fianco a lui.  
Quando sentì il corpo dell'elfo allontanarsi, Aragorn appoggiò la testa contro il muro respirando profondamente, era la prima volta che viveva un'esperienza simile e il suo corpo aveva bisogno di abituarsi di nuovo alla normalità. Girò la testa verso il compagno e lo vide esausto con gli occhi chiusi mentre cercava di riprendere il controllo che aveva perso. Sorrise teneramente, si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò, passandogli una mano tra i capelli e l’altra lungo la schiena. L’elfo ricambiò il gesto stringendosi all’uomo più forte che poteva.  
“Anirach darthad na nîn sen dû? (Vuoi restare qui con me questa notte?)” sussurrò Legolas all’orecchio del ramingo.  
“Resterei dovunque con te.” rispose Aragorn avvicinando con la mano il volto dell’elfo al suo “Non potrei mai lasciarti, per nessuna ragione al mondo.”  
Legolas lo guardò, allontanandosi da lui, non voleva dirlo, non doveva farlo, ma il suo cuore parlò per lui  
“Non dire queste cose Aragorn... lo sai che non è così.” e andò a sedersi sulle coperte azzurre distese sul pavimento.  
  
Aragorn lo guardò “Perché dici così?” e si mise al suo fianco coprendosi con una delle coperte.  
“Lo sai.” continuò l’elfo “Questa cosa tra di noi... non potrà continuare... e ne siamo entrambi consapevoli, lo eravamo anche prima che tutto questo iniziasse e... forse non dovevamo permettere che accadesse.” teneva lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé, non voleva incrociare quello dell’uomo, sapeva che i suoi occhi gli avrebbero fatto perdere di nuovo il controllo.  
“Legolas... io ho tentato in tutti modi... credimi, ho provato veramente a starti lontano, a nascondere anche a me stesso quello che provo ma non ci riesco, è più forte di me, ogni volta che ti vedo io...”  
La voce del ramingo era così dolce e quelle parole rivelavano più di quello che voleva dire; Legolas non riuscì più a continuare quel discorso, non voleva che finisse tutto, non quella sera, non così...  
“E’ per questo che non mi volevi con te in questa missione?” disse l’elfo sorridendo, guardandolo teneramente “Volevi tenermi il più lontano possibile da te? Quindi la storia dell’andare incontro al pericolo era tutta una bugia?”  
Il ramingo capì le intenzioni del compagno, nemmeno lui voleva affrontare quel discorso anche se sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto farlo. Gli mise un braccio attorno alla vita tirandolo verso di sé  
“Non era una bugia.” disse, iniziando a baciarlo sulle tempie “Avevo paura per te, non potevo sopportare l’idea di vedere il mio Elfo ferito.”  
A quelle parole Legolas lo fissò “Da quando sono diventato tuo?” disse sorridendo “Io non sono come la tua spada...” cercando di imitare il tono di voce che l’uomo aveva usato prima.  
Aragorn rise e si sdraiò portando l’elfo con sé.  
“Lo vedremo...” disse guardandolo intensamente. S’inginocchiò e gli tolse gli stivali poi gli sfilò lentamente i pantaloni. Per la prima volta lo vide completamente nudo, la luce della luna donava alla sua pelle un colore incantevole e faceva risplendere i suoi capelli come se fossero d’oro. Non trovava una parola che descrivesse ciò che aveva davanti, non era solo estremamente bello, era qualcosa di più… e quegli occhi blu che lo stavano fissando...  
“Cosa c’è?” disse sorridendo l’elfo.  
L’uomo non rispose, appoggiò le mani su di lui e accarezzò tutto il suo corpo, come se avesse tra le mani un tesoro prezioso. Si sdraiò sopra di lui baciandolo dolcemente, giocando con la sua lingua.  
  
  
Il canto degli Elfi finì e tutti i Compagni si risvegliarono come da un bellissimo sogno.  
“Allora...” disse Pipino guardandosi attorno “Dove sono Aragorn e Legolas?”  
“Già, ultimamente spariscono sempre.” disse Sam  
“Perché non andiamo a cercarli?” continuò Pipino “Anzi, facciamo un gioco, chi li trova per primo vince, però dobbiamo trovarli tutti e due!!”  
“E cosa si vince?” lo interruppe Merry  
“Non lo so... lasciami pensare. Intanto iniziamo il gioco”  
“Fate pure.” disse Gimli “Io vado a dormire, sono troppo stanco!”  
“Infatti, anche io, diteci chi ha vinto domani!” gli fece eco Boromir.  
I piccoli hobbit s’incamminarono, Frodo faceva fatica a stare dietro agli amici, il poco vino che aveva bevuto iniziava a fare effetto, ma non poteva lasciarli andare.  
Ad un certo punto Merry iniziò a correre, aveva visto qualcosa in lontananza. Arrivarono ad una torre molto alta, i raggi della luna la facevano risplendere sotto ai loro occhi.  
“Che bello!” disse Pipino “Dai saliamo! Magari da quell’altezza riusciamo a vedere dove sono!” e fece qualche passo in direzione delle scale. Frodo guardò la torre e se fossero lì?  
“Io non credo sia una buona idea.” disse, gli altri lo guardarono perplessi.  
“Ma perché Padron Frodo? E’ divertente!” disse Sam.  
“Per noi forse ma... magari loro stanno... discutendo di qualcosa... qualcosa molto importante riguardo il viaggio, e noi li disturberemmo per niente. Forse stanno organizzando qualche strategia di combattimento...”  
“A quest’ora?” disse Pipino sorridendo “Dai Frodo...”  
L’hobbit sapeva di non essere stato molto convincente, ma no poteva fare altrimenti... se anche loro avessero visto, quel pomeriggio.  
“Ho detto di no!” disse Frodo con un’espressione seria sul volto “Sono io che vi ho portato in questo viaggio, sono io il portatore dell’Anello e sono io che decido: adesso noi torniamo dagli altri e ci riposiamo!” si girò facendo qualche passo nella direzione da dove erano venuti “Andiamo Sam!”  
Sperava di averli convinti questa volta, non sapeva più che altro dire per fermarli senza però insinuare dubbi nella loro mente.  
Sam guardò gli altri due alzando le spalle e seguì l’amico. Anche Merry e Pipino si guardarono sbalorditi. Ma perché quella reazione?  
“Ehi Frodo... aspetta!” gridò Merry  
“Oh sei sempre il solito!” continuò Pipino seguendo gli altri.  
  
Legolas sentì il corpo caldo di Aragorn sul suo, gli piaceva sentire quel contatto... i brividi di piacere iniziarono a percorrerlo quando il ramingo si mosse su di lui, contro di lui, sfiorandolo con la sua eccitazione...  
“Dimmi cosa vuoi Legolas, principe di Bosco Atro.” gli sussurrò Aragorn, continuando a muoversi lentamente “E lo avrai”  
Il ramingo alzò la testa e lo guardò negli occhi, sul suo volto c’era quell’espressione così dolce che aveva il potere di fargli perdere la testa, quell’espressione che lo faceva sembrare così indifeso, così innocente... l’eccitazione cresceva sempre di più in lui, avrebbe voluto prenderlo in quell’istante, farlo suo completamente, ma doveva resistere ancora un po’.  
Allungò un braccio e prese l’anfora che era appoggiata poco distante  
“Edro ethir lîn... (Apri la bocca)” sussurrò.  
L’elfo aprì lentamente le labbra continuando a guardare il volto dell’uomo.  
Aragorn versò un po’ di vino nella bocca di Legolas poi spostando la mano lasciò cadere il resto sul suo corpo.  
  
Legolas sentì il vino scorrere lungo tutto il suo corpo, sul petto, sul ventre, scendere sui fianchi e tra le gambe...cercò di respirare profondamente quando il ramingo, dopo aver posato l’anfora ormai vuota, iniziò a bere la bevanda su di lui, con le labbra, con la lingua, avidamente, senza lasciarne nemmeno una goccia. La passione che provava iniziava a farsi sempre più forte... ormai l'uomo aveva raggiunto il ventre...  
L’elfo chiuse gli occhi quando sentì la lingua di Aragorn raggiungere quel punto e quando sentì il calore della sua bocca, mise una mano sulla testa dell’uomo, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli.  
  
Il suo corpo si stava sciogliendo sotto quello del ramingo, il fuoco nelle sue vene bruciava sempre di più... senza volerlo iniziò a muovere il bacino per assecondare i movimenti di Aragorn, spingendosi più forte nella sua bocca.  
Dopo un attimo si fermò, la sensazione era bellissima ma non voleva che tutto finisse così, prima desiderava averlo, sentire il compagno completamente.  
“A... Aragorn... dartho...saes (aspetta... ti prego)” sussurrò cercando di mantenere la calma, ma la sua voce lo tradiva.  
Il ramingo si fermò, salì lungo il suo corpo e gli baciò il collo  
“Iston man anírach... dan ú-aníron le naegrad (So cosa vuoi… ma non voglio farti male)” gli bisbigliò all’orecchio.  
“Im boe le (Ho bisogno di te)”  
Posò di nuovo le labbra su quelle dell’elfo mentre faceva scivolare una mano sul suo corpo, strinse dolcemente il pugno su di lui iniziando a muoverlo sempre più velocemente.  
Legolas tremò, il piacere era troppo forte... inarcò la schiena e pochi istanti dopo perse ogni controllo.  
Aragorn non smetteva di guardarlo, in quei momenti il viso dell’elfo lo affascinava ancora di più... sentì il compagno sciogliersi tra le sue mani, lasciò il corpo di Legolas e passò la mano su di sé, lentamente, cercando di non pensare al calore ma era così difficile resistere...sentiva il bisogno di lasciarsi andare...  
“Estel...”  
Quella voce... quel nome... alzò la testa e incrociò lo sguardo dell’elfo, gli occhi blu semichiusi, respirava ancora velocemente.  
“Pedo han ad... (Dillo ancora...)” sussurrò il ramingo, sentiva il suo cuore battere sempre più forte. Sa quanto tempo nessuno lo chiamava più così?Da quanto tempo Legolas non lo chiamava più così?  
“Estel...” disse di nuovo l’elfo sorridendo, con una mano accarezzò il volto dell’uomo e lo tirò sopra di se.  
Aragorn gli passò un dito sulle labbra, adorava sentire l’elfo chiamarlo così, riusciva a dirlo in un modo così dolce... mise una mano sotto la schiena del compagno e si avvicinò di più a lui...  
“Estel... aníron le (Ti voglio)” sussurrò Legolas alzando leggermente la testa e baciandolo con ardore.  
Il ramingo fece scivolare la mano più un basso alzando il bacino del compagno poi lentamente entrò in lui... chiuse gli occhi, stringendo le labbra, il calore che lo accolse lo faceva impazzire. Si spinse ancora di più dentro di lui ma sentì l’elfo irrigidirsi, si fermò e iniziò a baciargli il collo.  
Legolas aprì gli occhi, sentì il suo corpo spezzarsi in due, il dolore era fortissimo... con una mano strinse la coperta sotto di sé mentre con l’altra, ferma sul braccio di Aragorn, avrebbe voluto allontanarlo ma il gesto fu l’opposto. Come se non rispondesse più ai suoi comandi, con la mano lo tirò forte verso di sé, chiudendo gli occhi per resistere al dolore.  
Aragorn entrò completamente in lui continuando a baciarlo, a passare la lingua sul suo orecchio.  
“Rilassati...” gli sussurrò, rimanendo immobile per fare abituare il corpo del compagno, non voleva fargli del male, teneva troppo a lui, lo amava. Questo pensiero lo spaventò anche se nella sua mente c’era già da molto tempo, poteva amarlo veramente? Più di quanto amasse Arwen?  
  
I suoi pensieri furono interrotti quando sentì Legolas muoversi sotto di lui... lo tirava a sé, lo voleva...  
Il ramingo iniziò a muoversi lentamente, baciandolo più dolcemente possibile. Sentiva già l’eccitazione del compagno crescere di nuovo contro il suo corpo, ogni volta che la sfiorava un brivido lo percorreva.  
L’elfo si muoveva con lui, cercò di spingersi contro l’uomo per restargli vicino più che poteva...tutte quelle sensazioni unite, dolore e piacere, lo facevano bruciare sempre di più...non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto...  
“...athalion... (più forte)” gemette “...ai...Estel, saes...(Ah...Estel, ti prego...)”  
Aragorn non aspettava altro, si era trattenuto fino a quel momento per paura di fargli troppo male ma ora...appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del compagno e fece scivolare anche l’altra mano sotto il corpo dell’elfo stringendolo il più possibile e iniziò ad aumentare il ritmo, spingendosi con forza dentro di lui...  
Sentì le mani di Legolas sulla schiena, i suoi sospiri...  
“Così?” sussurrò il ramingo baciando la pelle bollente sotto di lui.  
“...sì...sì...” bisbigliò l’elfo, il suo corpo ardeva, sentiva il momento avvicinarsi prepotentemente.  
Aragorn aveva raggiunto il limite, il piacere ora era veramente troppo forte, impossibile da trattenere...si strinse al compagno con tutta la forza che aveva...  
“...le nach nîn... (tu sei mio)” gemette spingendosi più che poteva in lui, sentì il corpo dell’elfo scuotersi e un calore sul ventre  
“...a im non lîn... (ed io sono tuo)” lasciando esplodere la passione che lo bruciava.  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi...  
  
Aragorn uscì lentamente dal compagno e si sdraiò al suo fianco cercando di riprendere fiato poi si girò verso di lui e solo allora notò una lacrima che scivolava sulla guancia dell’elfo.  
“Legolas... cosa c’è?” disse “Ti ho fatto male? Guardami...”  
L’elfo tenne gli occhi chiusi, se li avesse aperti non sarebbe riuscito a trattenere le lacrime  
“Non è quello...” sussurrò, cercava di respirare profondamente “E’ solo che...”  
“Dimmelo ti prego.” disse il ramingo mettendosi seduto “Non sopporto vederti soffrire.”  
“Quello che hai detto poco fa...” continuò l’elfo “Lo sai... io sarò tuo per sempre... ma tu non sarai mai mio...”  
“Perché dici così?” ribatté Aragorn “Tiro nîn (Guardami)”  
Legolas aprì gli occhi, si sedette a sua volta e si voltò verso di lui, un velo di lacrime oscurava quel blu intenso...  
“Perché...” si avvicinò una mano al petto e poi toccò quello del compagno.  
L’uomo seguì la sua mano con lo sguardo e se ne rese conto: sul corpo di Legolas era rimasto il segno del medaglione che portava al collo, il medaglione di Arwen. Rimase senza parole, quanto avrebbe voluto stringerlo tra le braccia, rassicurarlo, ma in fondo al suo cuore sapeva che non sarebbe servito...  
“Legolas io non...” sussurrò il ramingo.  
“Non devi dire niente, tu appartieni a lei, non a me... lo so... arriverà il momento... tu dovrai tornare da Arwen ed io... devo abituarmi all’idea...”  
La voce dell’elfo si faceva sempre più bassa, come se volesse nascondere le sue parole...  
“...è solo che... è difficile andare avanti sapendo di non poter essere nient'altro che questo per te.” vide lo sguardo dell'uomo e fece un profondo respiro prima di continuare “...min er-melethron (un semplice amante)”  
“No, Legolas...” lo interruppe Aragorn “...tu non sei un semplice amante per me... io sento...”  
“Lo so e...” continuò l'elfo “...è anche questo che rende tutto ancora più difficile... se solo tu non provassi niente per me…”  
“Io non posso nascondere i miei sentimenti, né con te e né con lei. Non posso tornare da Arwen come se non fosse successo niente tra noi, non posso lasciarti, non posso dimenticare...”  
“Certo che puoi. Tu devi... devi tornare da colei che ami, diventare re di Gondor, riprenderti ciò che è tuo di diritto, senza guardare al passato...” Legolas sentiva il suo cuore spezzarsi, non avrebbe mai voluto dire quelle cose ma era la verità.  
“La amo? Non sono più sicuro di niente... io credevo di amarla ma... se è amore ciò che provo per Arwen... cos’è quello che provo per te?” prese la mano dell’elfo e se la mise sul petto “Senti... perché il mio cuore batte così forte ogni volta che ti sono vicino? Perché mi sento perso senza di te? Ogni volta che ti guardo tutto il resto scompare... cos’è questo sentimento? Dimmelo!”  
Legolas lo guardò, erano le stesse cose che provava lui. Perché doveva essere tutto così difficile? Se solo non fossero legati da questo sentimento... se solo non si amassero...  
“Tu non puoi amarmi Aragorn... non può essere amore... non deve...” sussurrò l’elfo cercando di non rivelare il dolore che sentiva.  
“Non è una mia scelta Legolas, posso comandare molte cose ma non il mio cuore... non posso svegliarmi una mattina e decidere di non provare più niente per te!” Aragorn continuava a stringere la mano dell’elfo sul suo petto “Non posso e non voglio...”  
  
L’elfo richiuse gli occhi per un istante, quelle parole lo rendevano felice ma al tempo stesso lo ferivano più di un pugnale, come poteva lasciarlo? Dimenticare tutto quello che avevano vissuto insieme... non ci riusciva ma sapeva che l’unica cosa da fare era allontanarsi da lui, se non fisicamente almeno con la mente e il cuore. Sarebbe arrivato il momento, prima o poi, quando lui sarebbe tornato da Arwen…  
“Tu devi Aragorn...” sussurrò Legolas riaprendo gli occhi, era straziante sapere che avrebbero dovuto dirsi addio, quando la loro missione si fosse conclusa.  
“Devo?” il ramingo alzò la voce anche se continuava a mantenere un tono dolce “Chi lo dice? Il mio destino non è scritto...”  
“Sì invece!” lo interruppe bruscamente Legolas “Il tuo, il mio, il destino di tutti quanti noi è scritto su un libro, non possiamo cambiarlo. Quando tutto questo sarà finito tu tornerai da Arwen, la sposerai, diventerai re di Gondor, avrai un erede e vivrete felici per sempre... ed io non posso farci niente...” i suoi occhi iniziarono a riempirsi di nuovo di lacrime.  
Aragorn lo guardava, in fondo al suo cuore sapeva che le parole del compagno erano vere e la cosa gli faceva ancora più male.  
“Io non vivrò per sempre, Legolas...” sussurrò fissando quegli occhi lucidi.  
L’elfo sospirò “...ed anche allora lei sarà al tuo fianco, resterà con te fino alla fine, sarà l’ultimo volto che vedrai prima di andartene... sarà l’ultima persona a vederti sorridere...” le lacrime gli scivolarono sulle guance.  
“E’ così difficile...” la sua voce era spezzata dal pianto “...se solo tu non... dimmi che non provi niente per me Aragorn. Ti prego, dimmi che non mi vuoi... dimmi che non mi ami...”  
  
Il ramingo non riuscì più a resistere, lo strinse tra le braccia, baciandogli la fronte, non sopportava questa situazione, avrebbe voluto cancellare tutti quanti, far sparire l’Anello, la missione, i doveri di futuro re... Arwen... e rimanere solo con Legolas ma purtroppo non spettava a lui decidere. Continuava a sentirlo sussurrare quelle parole...  
“Pedo ù-anírach nîn... pedo ù-velich nîn...saes...saes...(Dimmi che non mi vuoi...dimmi che non mi ami...ti prego...ti prego..)”  
“Legolas...io non...” respirò profondamente “...io non posso...” sentì le braccia dell’elfo cingerlo con forza. Chiuse gli occhi e una lacrima gli scivolò sulla guancia.  
Alzò un braccio dietro la testa e con la mano slacciò la catena che lo teneva legato al suo futuro.


	5. Arrivo inaspettato

 

Il tempo passò, per alcuni lentamente e per altri più velocemente, tutte le popolazioni della Terra di Mezzo si stavano preparando alla guerra contro il male ed anche per la Compagnia dell’Anello era giunto il momento di riprendere il cammino verso Mordor.  
  
“Da quanto tempo siamo qui?” disse Merry avvicinandosi agli altri hobbit che stavano finendo la cena.  
“Non molto credo.” rispose Sam finendo di bere “Sarà una settimana, due al massimo.”  
“E’ quasi un mese invece.” disse Frodo alzandosi “Un mese...”  
Il suo sguardo si perse lontano, tra gli alberi, i giorni erano passati così velocemente che nessuno se n’era reso conto, li erano tranquilli, al sicuro ma lui sentiva sempre quel peso attorno al collo, la missione doveva continuare, la Compagnia doveva ripartire al più presto, Sauron stava diventando più forte e con lui tutto il male che cresceva nelle tenebre di Mordor, lo sentiva... non sapeva come ma riusciva a percepirlo, il potere dell’Anello stava aumentando.  
“Tra poco dovremo ripartire.”  
“Se potessi decidere...” disse Sam “...resterei qui per tutto il resto della mia vita. Ma...” si girò e guardò Frodo “...la mia vita non mi appartiene più, ho fatto una promessa.”  
“Sapete cosa significa questo??” gridò Pipino lasciando cadere nel piatto la forchetta. Gli altri lo guardarono sbalorditi.  
“Significa che è da mesi che non dormiamo in un vero letto! Insomma siamo la Compagnia dell’Anello in viaggio per salvare la Terra di Mezzo, ci meritiamo un po’ di riposo su un materasso comodo, tra morbide e calde coperte!”  
“Hai ragione Pipino!” continuò Merry “Siamo qui nella terra degli Elfi al sicuro e dobbiamo comunque dormire per terra! Non è giusto!”  
Sam e Frodo si guardarono sorridendo, nonostante tutto i due amici avevano ragione, erano tutti abituati a dormire in accoglienti case, un bel letto comodo era proprio quello che ci voleva prima di riprendere il viaggio.  
“Bene, allora siamo d’accordo, Frodo andrà più tardi da Dama Galadriel a chiedere delle stanze per tutti noi, così riposeremo come si deve fino alla nostra partenza!” disse Pipino.  
Frodo lo guardò perplesso “Ma... perché devo andarci io, scusa? L’idea è vostra andateci voi!”  
“No mio caro Frodo.” intervenne Merry “Sei tu che ci hai portato in questa missione, ricordi? L’hai detto tu stesso! Sei tu il portatore dell’Anello e sei tu che prendi le decisioni quindi...”  
“...sei tu che parli a nome di tutti noi.” finì Pipino mettendo un braccio sulle spalle di Frodo. “Avanti!”  
Frodo li guardò preoccupato e cercò aiuto con lo sguardo in Sam, l’hobbit però alzò le spalle sorridendo  
“Hanno ragione, Padron Frodo.”  
  
Il sole stava per tramontare inondando tutto il territorio con i suoi ultimi raggi, Legolas e Aragorn stavano camminando tra gli alberi ammirando i colori che lentamente cambiavano intorno a loro.  
“Tra quanto dovremo ripartire?” chiese Legolas “È meglio non indugiare troppo, sento che il male sta aumentando ogni giorno di più.”  
“Già, tra qualche giorno riprenderemo il cammino, prima ho parlato con Haldir e...”  
Aragorn si era fermato qualche passo indietro, guardava l’elfo davanti a sé senza riuscire a pensare ad altro, la leggera brezza gli muoveva i capelli biondi mentre un raggio di sole lo accarezzava donandogli una luce particolare. Poteva esistere una creatura più bella?  
“Cosa c’è?” chiese l’elfo voltandosi, quando si accorse che l’uomo non era più al suo fianco. Poi incrociò il suo sguardo... quegli occhi azzurri non avevano più segreti per lui, capì subito a cosa stava pensando il ramingo.  
Da quella notte, nella torre, quando i loro corpi si erano uniti, anche le loro menti e i loro cuori erano diventati un tutt’uno. Si erano comunque promessi di allontanarsi l’un l’altro, in qualsiasi modo, per evitare di soffrire in futuro quando Aragorn avrebbe dovuto prendere una via diversa ma... non ci riuscivano. Ogni volta che i loro sguardi si incrociavano, che le loro mani si sfioravano, la passione e l’amore prendevano il sopravvento su tutto, così non esisteva più nient’altro, niente Arwen, niente Compagnia, solo loro. Legolas sapeva bene di stare sbagliando tutto, sapeva che quando il ramingo avesse sposato la sua dama, il suo cuore sarebbe morto per sempre ma fino a quel momento aveva deciso di non pensarci. Voleva passare ogni giorno, ogni momento con lui, assaporando ogni attimo consapevole che purtroppo, prima o poi, quell’attimo sarebbe stato l’ultimo.  
“Niente.” disse sorridendo Aragorn “Lo sai, a volte quando ti guardo perdo il senso della realtà e mi sembra di vivere in un sogno.” si incamminò di nuovo senza distogliere gli occhi da quelli dell’elfo fino a quando non l’ebbe superato.  
“Comunque... prima ho parlato con Haldir, mi ha detto che Dama Galadriel ha capito che i nostri amici hobbit avevano un desiderio, volevano dormire comodamente prima di ripartire quindi...”  
Il ramingo si voltò e vide che Legolas era sparito, si guardò attorno perplesso  
“Legolas... non è il momento di scherzare, vieni subito fuori altrimenti...” non riuscì a finire la frase, sentì le mani dell’elfo stringerlo e spingerlo con forza contro un albero. Legolas incrociò le dita con quelle di Aragorn e portò le mani sopra alla testa dell’uomo. Il ramingo si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, non si aspettava una cosa del genere ma la desiderava immensamente.  
Le labbra dell’elfo sfioravano le sue.  
“Altrimenti cosa mi fai?” sussurrò Legolas un attimo prima di baciarlo con forza.  
Aragorn rispose al bacio con la stessa passione cercando quelle labbra, quella lingua con avidità come se fossero le uniche cose in grado di farlo sopravvivere. Aveva bisogno di lui come dell’aria per respirare e non riusciva a pensare al giorno in cui avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo per andare incontro al proprio destino... ma per fortuna quel giorno era ancora abbastanza lontano, niente e nessuno fino a quel momento sarebbe riuscito a farlo stare lontano dal suo elfo.  
Legolas lasciò la bocca dell’uomo per iniziare ad esplorare con la lingua ogni parte del suo collo  
“Da quanto tempo non mi baciavi?” sussurrò Aragorn cercando di controllare il fuoco che iniziava a farsi strada nelle sue vene.  
“Da ieri sera... credo.” rispose l’elfo baciandogli la gola.  
“Non aspettare mai più così tanto.” disse il ramingo, liberò le mani da quelle del compagno e le fece scivolare lungo il suo corpo stringendolo a se “È un ordine!” e catturò di nuovo le labbra di Legolas in un altro bacio appassionato. Continuarono a stringersi e a baciarsi dolcemente fino a quando l’elfo posò una mano sulla guancia dell’uomo sussurrando  
“Cosa mi stavi dicendo prima?”  
“Dama Galadriel ha fatto preparare per tutti noi delle camere in cui passare le notti che ci separano dalla nostra partenza, i nostri piccoli amici volevano riposare in un vero letto prima di ricominciare il viaggio e saranno accontentati” disse Aragorn sorridendo.  
“Camere...” bisbigliò Legolas fissandolo.  
“Sì, con delle finestre, una porta chiusa e... un letto” continuò il ramingo baciandogli il viso.  
“I quattro hobbit dormiranno in un’unica stanza invece noi... siamo stati più fortunati, una stanza a testa.”  
L’uomo passò le dita tra i capelli biondi dell’elfo “Potevo dire alla Dama di far preparare solo tre stanze, tu non ne hai bisogno.”  
Legolas lo guardò a bocca aperta allontanandosi leggermente da lui  
“Perché io non ne ho bisogno?”  
Aragorn sorrise teneramente e lo tirò di nuovo verso di sé, avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio sussurrando  
“Perché da quando metterai piede nella mia stanza non ti lascerò più uscire.”  
L’elfo chiuse gli occhi, sentiva il cuore battere sempre più forte, non sapeva se erano state quelle parole o i baci del ramingo sul suo orecchio, l’unica cosa certa era il desiderio che la notte arrivasse velocemente.  
  
Merry e Pipino non riuscivano a crederci, continuavano a saltellare dalla gioia dietro agli altri Compagni mentre salivano le scale che li portavano alle loro camere. Finalmente una vera notte di riposo!  
“Bene.” disse Aragorn “Signori, se non sbaglio questa è la vostra stanza.” e aprì una porta sulla destra. Gli hobbit spalancarono gli occhi, la camera non era molto grande ma a loro non importava, c’erano due letti affiancati in un lato e altrettanti nell’altro, tutto quello che desideravano. Pipino si buttò su un letto sdraiandosi e Merry lo seguì gettandosi su quello a fianco  
“Non sono solo belli da vedere, sono veramente molto comodi.” disse raggiante.  
“Svegliatemi quando dobbiamo ripartire.” gli fece eco Pipino stringendo il cuscino tra le braccia.  
Gli altri compagni si guardarono ridendo. Sam e Frodo entrarono a loro volta nella camera  
“Buonanotte a tutti!” disse Frodo girandosi verso gli altri sorridendo “E portate i miei più calorosi ringraziamenti alla Dama quando la vedete!”  
“Riposate tranquillamente piccoli hobbit!” disse ridendo Gimli.  
“La ringrazieremo noi domani.” continuò Boromir “Se troverò il coraggio di rialzarmi da questi splendidi letti”  
Aragorn chiuse la porta e ne aprì altre due sul lato opposto del corridoio  
“A voi la scelta.”  
“Quando le gambe sono stanche non sentono ragione. Buonanotte!” disse Gimli varcando la porta di sinistra.  
“Quindi a me resta questa!” continuò sorridendo Boromir entrando nell’altra stanza “Ancora buon riposo!” e richiuse la porta alle sue spalle.  
Legolas guardò il ramingo “E le nostre dove sono?”  
Aragorn sorrise e fece qualche passo lungo il corridoio fino ad arrivare ad altre due porte vicine  
“Quale vuoi?” chiese fissandolo intensamente.  
L’elfo sorrise avvicinandosi a quella di destra, mise una mano sulla porta per aprirla ma non ci riuscì. Aragorn aprì di colpo l’altra porta e prendendolo per un braccio lo trascinò con sé nell’altra stanza.  
  
“Scelta sbagliata.” disse il ramingo dopo aver richiuso la porta e aver spinto l’elfo contro di essa.  
“Volevi forse andare a dormire?” e iniziò a baciargli il collo.  
“E se io fossi stanco e volessi riposare nella...” ma Legolas non poté finire la frase, quando sentì la mano di Aragorn scendere lungo il suo corpo e iniziare ad accarezzarlo le parole non uscirono più dalla sua bocca e furono sostituite da un gemito...  
“Tu non sei stanco... lo sento...” bisbigliò il ramingo sulle labbra dell’elfo per poi baciarlo con trasporto. Legolas sentì l’eccitazione che iniziava a prendere possesso del suo corpo, stava per chiudere gli occhi quando  
“Aragorn fermati!” sussurrò “Sta arrivando qualcuno...”  
L’uomo lo guardò sorridendo  
“Anche se arrivasse non entrerebbe comunque.” e continuò a baciarlo.  
Pochi attimi dopo sentirono bussare.  
“Aragorn sei ancora sveglio? Dama Galadriel mi ha mandato a chiedere se avevi bisogno di qualcosa, gli altri hanno voluto del cibo.”  
L’elfo spalancò gli occhi e mosse le labbra pronunciando 'Haldir', appoggiò entrambe le mani sulla porta come se volesse tenerla chiusa col suo corpo.  
Aragorn lo fissò di nuovo sorridendo e invece di fermarsi gli slacciò i pantaloni e fece scivolare la mano all’interno.  
Legolas scosse la testa per far capire all’uomo di non farlo ma il ramingo non aveva la minima intenzione di dargli retta e continuò a muovere la mano su di lui.  
“Grazie Haldir ma...” disse Aragorn alzando la voce “...ho già tutto quello che mi occorre.”  
L’elfo strinse le labbra cercando di non lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno un lamento, i suoi occhi erano fissi su quelli del ramingo e lo supplicavano di fermarsi, se Haldir avesse sospettato qualcosa...  
“Come vuoi. “ disse Haldir “Sai dove posso trovare Legolas? La sua camera è vuota...”  
Aragorn scorse la paura nello sguardo del compagno e gli sorrise come per rassicurarlo poi iniziò a muovere la mano più velocemente...  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi e strinse il pugno per cercare di controllarsi ma era così difficile tenere a bada tutte quelle emozioni, il suo respiro divenne sempre più veloce e senza accorgersene batté violentemente il pugno contro la porta.  
  
“Va tutto bene?” chiese Haldir che aveva sentito il colpo.  
Il ramingo non si aspettava una reazione simile così si fermò e cercando di non ridere disse  
“Sì, sì, non preoccuparti... non so dove sia Legolas ma credo che non abbia bisogno di niente... per ora...”  
“Certo.” disse Haldir “Buonanotte.” e se ne andò.  
  
“Tu sei completamente pazzo.” sussurrò Legolas che aveva ripreso un po’ di fiato.  
Aragorn gli sorrise poi si voltò dirigendosi verso il letto, lentamente si slacciò i vestiti e li lasciò cadere a terra, si sedette togliendosi stivali e pantaloni e si infilò sotto le coperte.  
L’elfo seguì ogni suo movimento cercando di dimenticare la paura di poco prima e non era molto difficile, il corpo nudo del ramingo aveva attirato ogni suo pensiero.  
“Allora...” disse l’uomo dolcemente “...vuoi restare di guardia alla porta tutta la notte?”  
Legolas sospirò avvicinandosi all’altro lato del letto e iniziò ad aprire i lacci dell’abito facendolo scivolare a terra, poi tolse gli stivali ed i pantaloni sedendosi. Sentì le mani di Aragorn accarezzargli i capelli e poi scendere sulla schiena, solo in quel momento riuscì a razionalizzare la situazione, avrebbe passato la notte insieme a lui senza bisogno di nascondersi dagli altri, in un vero letto.  
Il ramingo gli baciò le spalle  
“Cosa stai aspettando?” sussurrò e senza attendere risposta gli cinse la vita tirandolo sotto le coperte e sopra di sé.  
Legolas rimase immobile per un momento assaporando la sensazione del corpo caldo di Aragorn sotto al suo poi gli sorrise baciandogli dolcemente le labbra  
“Non riesco a crederci... è tutto così... perfetto.” disse “Non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe successo.”  
Il ramingo gli accarezzò la guancia  
“Hai visto... anche se solo per un breve periodo, abbiamo riscritto le pagine del nostro libro.” e strinse l’elfo a sé baciandolo. Aragorn iniziava a sentire il suo corpo bruciare, il desiderio di avere il compagno aumentava sempre di più e i capelli sottili come seta che gli sfioravano il petto ad ogni movimento gli facevano perdere la ragione.  
Legolas sentì il ramingo fremere sotto di lui e lo guardò negli occhi sorridendo, poi però il suo sguardo fu attratto da un barattolo appoggiato sul tavolino a fianco del letto. L’uomo girò la testa per guardare nella stessa direzione  
“Ah sì, quello...” disse Aragorn “Ne hanno messo uno in ogni stanza, è...”  
“Sì lo so.” lo interruppe l’elfo “E’ un olio speciale creato dagli Elfi, serve per far passare i dolori e dare un nuovo vigore a un corpo stanco...” poi abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo sul volto del compagno “...e non solo...”  
Allungò un braccio, prese il barattolo e s’inginocchiò tra le gambe di Aragorn.  
“Ti senti stanco?” chiese sorridendo.  
  
Il ramingo lo guardava senza riuscire a dire una parola, aveva capito le sue intenzioni e vedere l’elfo prendere il controllo lo eccitava ancora di più.  
Legolas versò l’olio sul petto dell’uomo, appoggiò il barattolo e iniziò a spalmarlo su tutto il corpo di Aragorn massaggiandolo, prima dolcemente poi sempre più forte.  
Il ramingo respirava profondamente sentendosi sciogliere sotto quel tocco, era così difficile non cedere alla passione, soprattutto quando le mani dell’elfo raggiungevano quella zona.  
Aragorn prese per il polso la mano di Legolas che lo stava accarezzando allontanandola da sé per poi appoggiarla sul corpo dell’elfo...  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi quando sentì la mano dell’uomo muoversi con la sua, sapeva cosa voleva il compagno ed anche lui non poteva più aspettare.  
Il ramingo mise l’altra mano sul volto dell’elfo che riaprì gli occhi  
“Sei così bello...” sussurrò “...ma cosa ci trovi in uno come me?”  
Legolas gli sorrise sdraiandosi sopra di lui e facendo scivolare le mani sotto al suo corpo  
“Shhh...” bisbigliò “...silenzio... parli troppo...” e lo baciò con ardore, entrando lentamente in lui.  
I due corpi si mossero insieme in perfetta sintonia e nella stanza echeggiarono i sospiri e i gemiti della loro passione. Quando Aragorn sentì il momento avvicinarsi prese tra le mani il viso dell’elfo incrociando il suo sguardo  
“Ti amo... mio principe...” sussurrò “...anche se non posso permettermelo...”  
Legolas lo fissò come se solo con lo sguardo avesse voluto dargli tutto se stesso  
“Ed io ti amo... mio re... anche se non devo...”  
Avvicinò le labbra a quelle del ramingo un attimo prima di sentire il suo corpo esplodere.  
Legolas si lasciò cadere a fianco di Aragorn respirando ancora affannosamente, gli occhi chiusi e la bocca semiaperta. Il ramingo girò la testa e lo guardò sorridendo  
“Se mi addormento...” disse cercando di riprendere fiato “...mi prometti che quando il sole sorgerà ti troverò ancora tra le mie braccia?”  
L’elfo sorrise e si voltò verso di lui appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla  
“Lo prometto.” sussurrò.  
  
I raggi del sole avevano già ricoperto tutto il territorio quando i membri della Compagnia lasciarono le loro stanze.  
“Ah com’è bello risvegliarsi così!” disse Merry stiracchiando le braccia  
“Non vedo l’ora che torni sera per poter riposare di nuovo!” continuò Pipino  
“Ma Pipino! Ti sei appena alzato e sei di nuovo stanco?” gli disse Frodo  
“Mi fingerei malato pur di restare ancora in quel letto!” rispose l’Hobbit  
“Avanti, è ora di andare.” disse Sam “ Gli altri saranno già scesi a fare colazione, non vorrete arrivare in ritardo e non trovare più niente da mangiare!”  
Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Merry e Pipino stavano già correndo verso l’uscita. Sam e Frodo si guardarono ridendo e seguirono gli amici velocemente.  
  
Aragorn riaprì gli occhi lentamente, credeva di avere sognato e invece... Legolas era ancora sdraiato al suo fianco con la testa appoggiata al suo petto, non poteva desiderare risveglio migliore. Guardò fuori dalla finestra e vide che il sole era già alto, dovevano andare dagli altri altrimenti avrebbero potuto farsi delle domande. Accarezzò i lunghi capelli biondi e rimase per un attimo a giocare con una ciocca, facendola scorrere tra le dita, poi si abbassò baciandogli la fronte  
“Legolas...” sussurrò dolcemente.  
“Mmm...” fu l’unica risposta che ottenne.  
Sorrise e alzando leggermente la voce lo chiamò di nuovo “Legolas...”  
“Cosa?” bisbigliò l’elfo  
“E’ mattina, il sole è già sorto... è meglio andare” disse Aragorn “Ma... stavi dormendo?”  
“No...” rispose Legolas allontanandosi dall’uomo e sdraiandosi completamente “Stavo solo fingendo.”  
Il ramingo rise poi tornò serio quando vide che l’elfo si era girato a guardarlo perplesso  
“Era uno scherzo, vero?” sussurrò.  
“Tu cosa credi?” gli rispose Legolas sorridendo e mettendosi a sedere.  
Anche il ramingo si mise seduto guardando il compagno  
“Vorrei poter restare in questo letto tutto il giorno...” disse passandosi le mani tra i capelli.  
“Posso dire agli altri che non ti senti bene così nessuno verrà a disturbarti...” disse l’elfo.  
Aragorn avvicinò le labbra a quelle di Legolas  
“Non intendevo da solo.” bisbigliò e lo baciò teneramente.  
“Aspetta un...” disse l’elfo girandosi di scatto verso la finestra “Cos’è tutto questo rumore?” scese dal letto indossando pantaloni, stivali, abito e guardò fuori nel giardino.  
“Io non sento niente.” disse Aragorn vestendosi a sua volta.  
“Mi sembra ovvio...” sussurrò Legolas girandosi verso di lui e alzando un sopracciglio.  
“Legolas... basta scherzare! Cosa sta succedendo?” e si avvicinò al compagno.  
Gli Elfi di Lothlórien erano molto agitati, correvano da una parte all’altra passandosi dei messaggi a voce... anzi, a Legolas il messaggio sembrava sempre quello...  
“Cosa si stanno dicendo?” chiese il ramingo preoccupato.  
L’elfo girò la testa verso di lui sospirando  
“Adesso non pretendere che...” ma si fermò improvvisamente, aveva capito qualcosa, aveva sentito un nome...  
“Elrond...” sussurrò “...credo sia arrivato qui.”  
Aragorn lo guardò serio “Elrond? Devo andare a vedere...”  
Legolas annuì e seguì con lo sguardo l’uomo uscire dalla stanza, poi i suoi occhi tornarono sugli Elfi nel giardino, voleva capire cosa... le gambe gli tremarono e con una mano si appoggiò al muro, spalancò gli occhi, non poteva crederci, non doveva essere così... eppure questa volta aveva sentito chiaramente.  
Elrond di GranBurrone era appena giunto a Lothlórien... e non era solo.


	6. La fine di un sogno

 

Frodo, Sam, Merry e Pipino non riuscivano a capire, alcuni Elfi li stavano accompagnando chissà dove senza dar loro nessuna spiegazione e poi perché tutta quella confusione?  
“Ehi, guardate laggiù!” gridò Merry puntando il dito davanti a loro e mettendosi a correre. Gli hobbit lo seguirono ed arrivarono in un giardino dove c’erano già Boromir e Gimli.  
“Ma cosa sta succedendo?” chiese Pipino. I due amici alzarono le spalle scuotendo la testa.  
“Non preoccupatevi!” gridò Aragorn mentre li raggiungeva velocemente “Non c’è nessun pericolo, è arrivato Re Elrond da GranBurrone e, da quello che sono riuscito a capire, è solo per parlare con noi...”  
“Tutto qui?” disse Pipino incredulo “Da come sono agitati tutti quanti credevo...”  
“Sì, ma devi capire che Elrond è molto importante per tutti gli Elfi, quindi vogliono preparare ogni cosa nel migliore dei modi per accoglierlo degnamente.” continuò il ramingo sorridendo. Si guardò intorno... ma perché Legolas non si era ancora unito a loro?  
Frodo lo fissò per un attimo.  
“Qualcosa non va?” gli chiese.  
“No, va tutto bene... potresti andare a chiamare Legolas, credo sia ancora nella mi... nella sua stanza.” rispose Aragorn sperando con tutto il cuore che il piccolo hobbit non si fosse accorto dell’errore che stava per commettere.  
Frodo annuì sorridendo e si mise a correre verso le scale che conducevano alle camere.  
  
  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi per un momento, doveva calmarsi, doveva scendere dagli altri e soprattutto doveva dirlo ad Aragorn. Si fece forza e uscì dalla stanza richiudendo la porta dietro di sé, s’incamminò velocemente o almeno era quello che cercava di fare, il suo corpo non voleva rispondere ai suoi comandi. Dopo pochi passi incrociò Frodo  
“Eccoti, Aragorn mi ha mandato a chiamarti...” disse l’hobbit guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Sì... è arrivato Elrond e... andiamo dagli altri adesso.” sussurrò l’elfo iniziando a scendere gli scalini.  
Frodo lo seguì, ma perché si comportava in quel modo? Sembrava quasi spaventato, sconvolto, non l’aveva mai visto così.  
  
  
“Sta tornando Frodo con Legolas!” disse Sam girandosi verso Aragorn.  
Il ramingo fece qualche passo nella loro direzione fermandosi davanti all’elfo.  
“Grazie Frodo.” disse all’hobbit sorridendo “Torna pure da loro.”  
Frodo annuì raggiungendo il gruppo ma rimase a fissare i due amici.  
“Aragorn...” disse l’elfo cercando di non rivelare ciò che stava provando.  
“Perché ci hai messo tanto?” bisbigliò l’uomo.  
“Aragorn... devo dirti una cosa...” continuò abbassando la voce.  
Il ramingo capì che qualcosa turbava il compagno, glielo leggeva chiaramente negli occhi  
“Cos'è successo?” gli chiese preoccupato.  
Legolas non fece in tempo ad iniziare la frase, in lontananza sentirono la voce di Haldir che chiamava Aragorn e Frodo per una riunione con Celeborn e Galadriel. L’elfo guardò negli occhi l’uomo leggendogli nella mente  
'Non preoccuparti, qualunque cosa sia, andrà tutto bene' poi lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava con Haldir e Frodo.  
“No...” sussurrò.  
  
  
Aragorn continuava a pensare a lui, mentre seguiva Haldir. Cosa aveva? Poco prima aveva voluto rassicurarlo col suo pensiero ma ora... cos’era successo? Entrarono nella grande stanza dove più volte aveva parlato con Dama Galadriel e Celeborn e, infatti, li stavano aspettando con Elrond al loro fianco. Haldir richiuse silenziosamente la porta alle loro spalle. Elrond li guardò sorridendo  
“Avanti, avvicinatevi...” disse.  
Aragorn ubbidì seguito da Frodo, quando giunse davanti a lui abbassò la testa posando una mano sul petto, il piccolo hobbit cercò di imitarlo.  
“Non siamo giunti fino a qui per recare brutte notizie, se è questo che vi tormenta.” iniziò Elrond “Ma è per conoscere da voi maggiori notizie sul fatto che ha scosso tutti i nostri cuori... la perdita di Gandalf...”  
Aragorn non riusciva a capire... perché Lord Elrond aveva detto siamo? Chi altro era arrivato quel giorno a Lothlórien?  
Notò qualcuno che si stava avvicinando a loro, rialzò lentamente la testa e solo in quel momento... la vide...  
Era bella, raggiante come l’ultima volta che l’aveva vista, indossava quell’abito blu che usava per cavalcare più comodamente ma che comunque non la rendeva meno attraente. Gli si avvicinò sorridendo, gli occhi splendevano al sole che illuminava la stanza.  
“Aragorn...” la sua voce era come una dolce melodia.  
“Arwen...”  
Quel nome era uscito dalla bocca del ramingo come un soffio, con un misto di stupore, gioia e paura. Era rimasto immobile mentre la sua mente e il suo cuore si riempivano di sentimenti contrastanti. Perché era venuta fin li? Cosa l’aveva spinta a seguire Elrond nel lungo viaggio? Conosceva già le risposte a queste domande ma aveva timore di rivelarle persino a se stesso. Ora era tutto più chiaro, ora capiva cosa c’era nello sguardo di Legolas poco prima, cosa voleva dirgli.  
“Lasciaci ora, mia cara Arwen, abbiamo molte cose di cui discutere, potrete incontrarvi più tardi...” disse Elrond sorridendo alla figlia. Lei, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Aragorn annuì e uscì lentamente dalla stanza.  
  
  
Legolas guardava in lontananza gli altri amici parlare tra loro, appoggiato ad un albero, senza però intervenire in alcun modo, la sua mente era tormentata da mille pensieri e da mille domande che non trovavano risposta.  
“Non sei cambiato affatto...” disse una voce alle sue spalle. “...sei sempre solitario e riflessivo come una volta...”  
No… non doveva essere… non adesso… eppure avrebbe riconosciuto quella voce tra mille altre…  
“Dama Arwen...” sussurrò girandosi verso di lei. Quando incrociò il suo sguardo sentì un brivido percorrergli il corpo, era sempre bellissima, luminosa come il sole.  
“Legolas, lo sai che devi chiamarmi solo Arwen, ci conosciamo da sempre!” e dicendo questo gli prese una mano stringendola tra le sue. “Mi è dispiaciuto non poterti parlare prima della vostra partenza, ma il destino mi ha portato qui, certo, avrei preferito per una ragione diversa.”  
Legolas continuava a guardarla, ogni attimo il suo cuore si riempiva sempre più di paura per quello che sarebbe successo, quando Aragorn l’avrebbe vista e avrebbe di nuovo sfiorato le sue labbra. Perché doveva succedere proprio in quel momento? Non era ancora pronto a lasciarlo, a dimenticare tutto, in realtà non sarebbe mai stato pronto... credeva di avere più tempo e invece quella visita. Avrebbe voluto odiarla ma non poteva, l’amava come una sorella, un’amica, ed ora che l’aveva davanti provava un senso di colpa per averla tradita. No, non poteva mentire a se stesso, non poteva rinunciare ad Aragorn così... ma sapeva che era quello che doveva fare.  
“Sì, è difficile accettare la perdita di Gandalf.” disse l’elfo abbassando lo sguardo, non ci riusciva, non poteva guardarla senza provare una gran rabbia.  
“Nonostante tutto ti trovo bene e... anche Aragorn, l’ho visto poco fa.” continuò Arwen.  
“Aragorn...” Legolas sentì il suo cuore iniziare a battere sempre di più.  
“Sì, andrò da lui più tardi, spero di riuscire a passare un po’ di tempo con voi due insieme però, prima di ripartire, come una volta!” e sorrise dolcemente.  
Legolas cercava di rimanere immobile, sperava con tutto se stesso che lei non si fosse accorta di come invece tutto il suo corpo stava tremando, non poteva, non avrebbe sopportato la vista di Arwen e Aragorn insieme.  
“Certo...” sussurrò senza però incrociare il suo sguardo.  
  
  
Era già pomeriggio quando la riunione finì, Frodo era molto stanco anche se non aveva detto che qualche parola e non vedeva l’ora di ritornare dai suoi amici, a lui piaceva restare in compagnia ma tutte quelle ore chiuso in una stanza erano veramente troppe. Aragorn era al suo fianco, da quando avevano lasciato Re Elrond non aveva più pronunciato una parola, sembrava completamente assorto nei suoi pensieri, e dall’espressione del suo viso, non dovevano essere molto allegri.  
“Sei sicuro di stare bene?” gli chiese gentilmente.  
Aragorn si girò verso di lui accennando un sorriso  
“Sì, certamente, sono solo un po’...” non riusciva a trovare una scusa, ma non poteva sicuramente dirgli la verità.  
“...stanco?” continuò Frodo “Anche io, e siamo solo rimasti a parlare, non so come abbia fatto Re Elrond ad affrontare un viaggio così lungo e ad essere ancora nel pieno delle forze... anche Arwen era...” ma appena pronunciò quel nome vide qualcosa di strano nei suoi occhi, solo in quel momento collegò tutto.  
“Bene, io allora torno dagli altri...” disse e si mise a correre lasciando il ramingo solo. Dopo un po’ ritornò sui suoi passi e voltandosi vide che l’uomo si stava lentamente dirigendo verso le camere. Solo adesso aveva capito, la reazione di Legolas quella mattina, lo sguardo di Aragorn poco prima... Arwen! C’era qualcosa tra la dama e il ramingo, lo aveva intuito a GranBurrone e poi l’uomo aveva sempre quel medaglione... o almeno lo aveva fino al loro arrivo a Lothlórien, ora che ci pensava era da molti giorni che non lo notava più al suo collo. Ma poi quello che aveva visto quel giorno tra Aragorn e Legolas... cosa sarebbe successo adesso?  
  
  
Aragorn entrò nella sua stanza chiudendo lentamente la porta dietro di sé, doveva restare solo, doveva riflettere. Si appoggiò al muro, respirando profondamente, cosa poteva fare adesso? Cosa doveva fare? Sarebbero rimasti ancora pochi giorni in quel posto ma gli sembrava un’eternità, non voleva vedere Legolas soffrire, avrebbe voluto morire piuttosto, ma non poteva nemmeno lasciare che Arwen scoprisse la loro storia, anche lei ne avrebbe sofferto ma... questo voleva dire rinnegare il suo amore per l’elfo biondo, negare a se stesso di essere completamente perso per lui...In quel momento sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta  
“Avanti.” disse senza nemmeno pensare, la sua mente era occupata in altri ragionamenti.  
“Finalmente possiamo parlare...” disse Arwen entrando e richiudendo la porta.  
Il ramingo la guardò, aveva paura che scoprisse qualcosa, che gli leggesse nella mente.  
“Perché sei venuta fin qui?” disse cercando di rimanere calmo.  
“Non lo immagini?” le rispose lei sorridendo e avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Arwen, non dovevi affrontare questo viaggio solo per vedermi non è sicuro...” sussurrò Aragorn ma si dovette fermare quando la dama appoggiò delicatamente un dito sulle sue labbra.  
“Affronterei qualsiasi pericolo anche solo per avere tue notizie.” disse Arwen sorridendo “Non puoi immaginare quanto mi sono sentita sola, avevo bisogno di te, non potevo sopportare che il male ti portasse via da me...”così dicendo si appoggiò a lui baciandolo.  
Aragorn rimase sorpreso da quel gesto, era completamente diverso dal bacio che si erano scambiati quella sera a GranBurrone, le labbra di Arwen si muovevano sulle sue con passione, desiderio...istintivamente la strinse a sé rispondendo al bacio.  
“Io ti ho donato il mio cuore, la mia vita e voglio donarti tutta me stessa...” sussurrò Arwen fissandolo intensamente.  
Il ramingo sentì il suo corpo tremare, possibile che fosse venuta fin lì per donarsi a lui? Tentò di dire qualcosa ma lei lo interruppe  
“Non dire niente, ho già fatto la mia scelta, domani notte resterò con te, mio amore, come farò per il resto della mia vita.” continuò lei, appoggiò di nuovo le labbra su quelle dell’uomo accarezzandogli dolcemente la guancia poi, senza dire niente si allontanò da lui sorridendo e uscì dalla stanza. Aragorn rimase immobile, il suo cuore batteva violentemente nel petto, la sua mente incapace di qualsiasi pensiero.  
  
  
Legolas camminava velocemente, aveva deciso di lasciare perdere tutto anche solo per pochi attimi e rilassarsi completamente, altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito a resistere, tutti quei pensieri, quelle emozioni lo stavano facendo impazzire. Aprì la porta sulla sua sinistra ed entrò, fece qualche passo lungo il corridoio fino ad arrivare ad una stanza con tende bianche alle pareti, in un angolo c’era uno specchio e nel mezzo una grande vasca rotonda piena d’acqua la cui superficie era completamente ricoperta da petali di fiori anch’essi bianchi che sprigionavano nell’aria un profumo meraviglioso, tre scalini ne facilitavano l’entrata. L’elfo si guardò attorno sorridendo come se la sola vista di quel posto lo facesse sentire un po’ meglio poi si tolse lentamente gli abiti ed entrò nella vasca. Sentì l’acqua salire lungo il suo corpo mentre scendeva gli scalini e i petali lo lambivano dolcemente rendendo la sua pelle altrettanto profumata; appoggiò la schiena al bordo immergendosi fino al collo, la testa piegata all’indietro e gli occhi chiusi. Non voleva pensare a niente ma era troppo forte quello che sentiva nel cuore, il nodo alla gola si stringeva sempre di più, perché doveva finire tutto? Non voleva lasciarlo. Come se fosse l’unico modo per liberarsi da quel peso iniziò a piangere, le lacrime scivolavano lungo le sue guance rigando quel viso così bello e perfetto.  
  
  
Senza riflettere su quello che era appena successo Aragorn uscì dalla stanza sbattendo violentemente la porta, non sapeva cosa fare, dove andare, ma l’unica certezza era che doveva calmarsi, fare un po’ di chiarezza in tutti quei sentimenti che stavano divorando il suo cuore. Era a conoscenza di una stanza usata dagli Elfi per riposare il corpo e lo spirito...  
Aprì la porta ed entrò, fece qualche passo iniziando a slacciarsi la tunica ma si fermò, vide un’immagine riflessa nello specchio.  
“Legolas...” bisbigliò. Rimase a guardarlo per un po’, era bellissimo vederlo circondato dai petali bianchi che si intonavano perfettamente con la sua pelle candida. Come per magia tutti i pensieri che affliggevano la mente dell’uomo sparirono lasciando il posto alle sensazioni che quella visione gli provocava. Le sue gambe si mossero e senza riuscire a fermarsi il ramingo entrò nella stanza.  
Sorrise quando vide che l’elfo non l’aveva minimamente notato.  
“Anche questa volta mi hai letto nel pensiero!” disse Aragorn togliendosi la tunica.  
Legolas si rialzò di scatto aprendo gli occhi e incrociando quelli dell’uomo  
“Non... non dovresti essere qui...” disse, nella sua voce si poteva scorgere il dolore che fino a poco prima l’aveva afflitto.  
“Non c’è nessun altro posto in cui vorrei essere...” continuò il ramingo slacciandosi i pantaloni.  
L’elfo girò la testa abbassando lo sguardo, non doveva lasciare che la passione prendesse il sopravvento sulla ragione, non doveva guardarlo...vide le onde causate dall’entrata dell’uomo nella vasca.  
“Le hai parlato?” chiese Legolas senza rialzare lo sguardo.  
“Sì poco fa...” rispose il ramingo bagnandosi il volto e avvicinandosi a lui “...abbiamo parlato del suo viaggio e...”  
“Dovresti andare da lei...” lo interruppe l’elfo.  
Aragorn cercò di controllarsi ma sentì una strana sensazione impadronirsi di lui, lo prese per un braccio violentemente.  
“Guardami Legolas!” disse. L’elfo spaventato da quel tono di voce alzò lo sguardo.  
“Basta... devi smetterla di dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare, hai capito?” continuò il ramingo alzando la voce “Non ci riesco, sarebbe così facile se potessi dividermi in due persone... così Aragorn il futuro re andrebbe con Arwen e invece Grampasso il ramingo resterebbe con te per tutta la vita ma non è così, ne abbiamo già parlato...”  
“Tu sei promesso a lei...” sussurrò Legolas, sentiva la mano dell’uomo stringerlo sempre più forte, gli stava facendo male, istintivamente si guardò il braccio.  
“Ed è così semplice? Ti ho detto di guardarmi Legolas!” e lo scosse, l’elfo posò di nuovo gli occhi su di lui fissandolo terrorizzato. “Credi sia così semplice spegnere il fuoco che arde in me ogni volta che ti vedo? Ogni volta che ti tocco? Forse lo è per te...”  
L’elfo scosse la testa incapace di parlare, Aragorn non lo aveva mai trattato così, non gli aveva mai parlato in quel modo...  
“Bene e allora come puoi pretenderlo da me? Come puoi pretendere che vada da lei come se niente fosse? Forse un giorno... sì, un giorno dovrò mantenere fede alla mia promessa ma non adesso. Quando verrà il momento rinnegherò me stesso per un bene superiore ma... non chiedermi di rinnegare il mio amore per te, questo non potrò mai farlo...”  
Si allontanò dall’elfo e andò nella parte opposta della vasca e girandosi appoggiò le mani al bordo abbassando la testa, chiuse gli occhi respirando profondamente.  
Legolas rimase fermo per un attimo, ancora impietrito dalla paura, sentiva il suo cuore battere violentemente e il dolore al braccio non diminuiva nonostante il ramingo l’avesse lasciato.  
Aragorn aveva ragione, lui continuava a spingere l’uomo verso Arwen per fare in modo che si allontanasse, per soffrire di meno in futuro, ma non si era mai accorto che così facendo le cose non miglioravano, era una tortura per entrambi.  
Si avvicinò ad Aragorn e posò una mano sulla sua testa, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
Il ramingo si voltò lentamente riaprendo gli occhi, quando Legolas lo guardò vide qualcosa scorrergli sulle guance, non capiva se era l’acqua che scendeva dai capelli o se erano... lacrime.  
Lo strinse a sé continuando ad accarezzarlo come con un bambino che ha bisogno d’affetto, sentiva il suo respiro caldo sul collo e il corpo dell’uomo rilassarsi nel suo abbraccio.  
Aragorn avrebbe voluto rimanere tra quelle braccia in eterno, il profumo della pelle di Legolas, i suoi capelli morbidi sul viso erano le uniche cose di cui sentiva veramente il bisogno.  
“Calmati Estel...” sussurrò Legolas “...andrà tutto bene, io resterò con te, qualsiasi cosa succeda.”  
“Legolas...” disse il ramingo dolcemente, ma un pensiero si fece strada nella sua mente...doveva dirglielo, adesso o non ci sarebbe più riuscito. “Domani notte... Arwen verrà da me e...”  
“Shh...” bisbigliò Legolas “Non dire niente... comunque vada... io sarò ancora qui.”  
Aragorn alzò la testa, non credeva alle sue parole, sapeva che avrebbe sofferto ma...vide un segno sul braccio del compagno, un livido che deturpava il candore della sua pelle e si ricordò di averlo stretto poco prima.  
“Legolas... cosa ti ho fatto? Perché non me l’hai detto?” le parole gli uscivano a stento dalla bocca “Perché non mi hai fermato?”  
“Va tutto bene... non...” disse l’elfo accennando un sorriso per tranquillizzarlo.  
“No, non va tutto bene... come ho potuto farti del male?” continuò l’uomo guardandolo allarmato per quello che aveva fatto  
“Aragorn, non mi hai fatto male...” mentì Legolas incrociando il suo sguardo.  
“Sì, invece... perdonami...” lo interruppe il ramingo.  
L’elfo capì che le parole non sarebbero servite così lo abbracciò di nuovo baciandolo con passione.  
Aragorn gli accarezzò la schiena dolcemente e mentre il bacio continuava aprì gli occhi e vide il loro riflesso nello specchio... sorrise e sussurrò sulle labbra del compagno “Guarda...”  
Legolas girò la testa e vide allo specchio il suo corpo nudo abbracciato a quello del compagno, solo in quel momento si rese conto di quanta sensualità c’era in quella stanza, di come tutto sembrasse più magico e affascinante, senza riuscire a controllarsi l’eccitazione entrò in possesso del suo corpo.  
Il ramingo gli sorrise sentendo la sua reazione  
“Vedo che hai provato la stessa cosa che ho provato io...” disse passandogli una mano sul volto  
“Non possiamo...” bisbigliò l’elfo fissando il compagno con uno sguardo pieno di desiderio  
“Lo so... e devo allontanarmi da te adesso che ho ancora un po’ di controllo sul mio corpo.”  
Legolas gli sorrise quando sentì con che difficoltà il compagno lasciava le sue braccia.  
Aragorn uscì dalla vasca e si rivestì, prima di aprire la porta si fermò e, senza voltarsi disse  
“Verrai da me più tardi?” e senza attendere una risposta “In ogni caso, se non ti vedrò arrivare verrò a cercarti... e ti troverò.”  
  
  
“Ehi!” gridò Sam entrando nella stanza “Guardate cos’ho trovato!” saltò sul suo letto e posò sulle coperte una ciotola ricolma di bacche rosse.  
“Silenzio!” sussurrò Frodo mettendosi a sedere “Altrimenti sveglierai gli altri!”  
“Troppo tardi...” disse sbadigliando Pipino  
“Già... facci vedere!” continuò Merry ed entrambi gli hobbit lasciarono i loro letti per accomodarsi su quelli degli amici.  
“Assaggiatele, sono deliziose!” disse Sam. I tre hobbit si guardarono e fecero com’era stato detto loro.  
“Hai ragione!” disse Pipino prendendone una manciata “Sono ottime”  
“Fermi... basta... non vi ho detto di finirle... sono mie!” protestò Sam e riprese la ciotola stringendosela al petto.  
  
  
Legolas era nella sua camera, appoggiato vicino alla finestra con le braccia incrociate sul petto. Guardava in alto la luna che risplendeva e nei suoi occhi si riflettevano le stelle che ricoprivano il cielo come un manto luminoso. Non aveva intenzione di andare da lui, avrebbe aspettato, anche tutta la notte...Il pensiero che l’indomani alla stessa ora Aragorn avrebbe stretto Arwen tra le sue braccia lo faceva morire di gelosia, di rabbia, nonostante le parole del ramingo risuonassero ancora nella sua mente.  
Sentì la porta aprirsi e richiudersi ma non si voltò, i passi si fecero sempre più vicini.  
“Non farlo Legolas...” disse Aragorn fermandosi davanti alla finestra “...non allontanarti da me... te ne prego.”  
“Ci ho provato, è vero...” sussurrò l’elfo “...ho tentato ma ho fallito, è forse la prima cosa in tutta la mia vita che non riesco a fare.”  
“Forse ti manca la volontà.” disse sorridendo l’uomo posizionandosi al suo fianco, con una mano spostò all’indietro i capelli che ricadevano sul petto dell’elfo.  
“La volontà... non solo quella...” continuò Legolas, il tono della sua voce era calmo, dolce “Il coraggio, la forza... credevo di possederle e invece sono capace solo di assecondare i desideri del mio cuore senza riuscire a controllare le mie emozioni, mi sento così...debole di fronte a tutto questo.”  
“Tu non sei debole Legolas.” lo interruppe il ramingo cercando di catturare il suo sguardo che però vagava ancora nel cielo “L’amore non è una debolezza, ci rende più forti, ci aiuta ad andare avanti, se non esistessero l’amore, l’amicizia perché vivremmo? Per passare la vita in solitudine? Tanto varrebbe lasciar perdere la missione, a cosa servirebbe salvare la Terra di Mezzo per poi lasciarne gli abitanti in un altro oblio?”  
“L’amore fa soffrire.” sospirò Legolas “Credimi, in questi giorni ho sentito il mio cuore spezzarsi molte volte e il dolore è accecante, saperti tra le braccia di... un’altra persona mi fa stare male come non lo sono mai stato, è questa la cosa che non sopporto...l’amore mi rende vulnerabile, indifeso, incapace di ragionare e... mi spaventa, ho paura perché so di dover fare determinate cose ma non ne sono capace.”  
“Io ti credo, conosco benissimo tutto questo perché sono le stesse cose che sento nel mio cuore” disse Aragorn “Ma non devi avere paura, io resterò con te, ricordi cosa mi dicesti la notte del nostro arrivo? La stessa cosa vale per me. Im aphadathon le nan gurth ar athan..” sussurrò dolcemente.  
Legolas si girò verso di lui sorridendo e posò una mano sulla sua guancia. Aragorn fece lo stesso avvicinandosi di più a lui poi senza riuscire a resistere oltre lo tirò a sé baciandolo teneramente.


	7. Quella notte

 

Il sole si stava alzando nel cielo e tutta la popolazione di Lothlórien si stava risvegliando. Legolas osservava i raggi che iniziavano ad illuminare la stanza, aveva passato la notte stringendo Aragorn tra le sue braccia, accarezzandogli i capelli, si sentiva felice perché in quei momenti il ramingo era solamente suo, non apparteneva a nessun altro. Avrebbe voluto far durare quegli attimi in eterno ma sentì bussare violentemente alla porta, Aragorn si risvegliò e si alzò di scatto guardando il compagno.  
“Legolas... sono Frodo... rispondimi, Sam si sente male, non si vuole svegliare e... Aragorn non è nella sua stanza... ho bisogno d’aiuto!”  
L’elfo rimase in silenzio per un attimo poi, iniziando a rivestirsi gli gridò.  
“Torna da lui Frodo, vado a cercare Aragorn e...”  
L’hobbit era in preda al panico, aveva paura per l’amico e ogni momento che passava poteva essere troppo tardi  
“Legolas ti prego... io... so che è lì con te.” continuò Frodo abbassando un po’ la voce “Vi ho visti giorni fa... manterrò il segreto ma adesso vi prego venite ad aiutarmi!”  
I due compagni si guardarono a bocca aperta, immobili...Aragorn capì che ormai il danno era stato fatto, non c’era tempo per preoccuparsi adesso e si rivestì velocemente.  
“Entra Frodo!” disse. Legolas lo fissò senza parlare.  
Frodo aprì la porta, non fece caso all’uomo che si stava allacciando i pantaloni, nella sua mente tutti i pensieri erano rivolti a Sam  
“Non riusciamo a svegliarlo, respira ma non sì sveglia.” disse.  
“Andiamo...” sussurrò il ramingo facendo un cenno con la testa all’elfo.  
  
Pipino e Merry continuavano a scuoterlo ma era tutto inutile. Aragorn si sedette sullo sgabello di fianco al letto e iniziò a chiamarlo ma non ottenne nessuna risposta. Gli toccò la fronte, ma non aveva febbre, era fresco, sembrava stare bene.  
“Aragorn guarda...” disse Legolas prendendo in una mano un piatto dove c’erano ancora alcune bacche rosse “Ha mangiato queste ieri sera?” chiese preoccupato a Frodo.  
L’hobbit annuì “Tutti lo abbiamo fatto ma poi lui si è preso il piatto e credo che le abbia finite...erano velenose?” bisbigliò sperando con tutto il cuore in una risposta negativa.  
“No, non sono velenose ma...” iniziò il ramingo, diede un’occhiata a Legolas che annuì e uscì velocemente dalla stanza.  
“Se assunte in quantità elevate possono causare anche la morte, per fortuna non è il caso di Sam, queste bacche vengono utilizzate dagli Elfi per fare degli infusi che aiutano a riposare e a rilassare il corpo ma sono mischiate ad altre erbe.”  
L’elfo tornò con una tisana che versò lentamente nella bocca di Sam “Questo lo aiuterà a riprendersi.” disse.  
Aragorn guardò i tre hobbit che lo stavano osservando “Si riprenderà, state tranquilli, andate pure adesso, non ha bisogno di niente.”  
Pipino e Merry annuirono e in silenzio uscirono. Frodo però non voleva muoversi  
“Potrei restare un po’ con lui, se si dovesse svegliare...” sussurrò fissando il ramingo.  
“Frodo non preoccuparti, non si alzerà dal letto prima di questa sera e quando lo farà non vorrà tornarci per un bel pezzo, vai con gli altri, starà bene.” gli disse sorridendo Aragorn, accarezzandogli la testa.  
Frodo sorrise a sua volta e lasciò gli amici richiudendo la porta, anche se avrebbe voluto restare con Sam, l’uomo aveva ragione, non poteva fare niente lì.  
Legolas si mise dietro al compagno osservando il volto di Sam.  
“E’ stato fortunato, se ne avesse mangiate delle altre...” sussurrò.  
“Sì, ma non dirlo a Frodo, è già abbastanza preoccupato.” disse Aragorn appoggiando indietro la testa sul corpo dell’elfo “Non mi piace svegliarmi in questo modo...”  
“Non ti piace risvegliarti tra le mie braccia?” disse sorridendo Legolas appoggiando le mani sulle spalle dell’uomo e iniziando a massaggiarlo “Rilassati...”  
“Sai cosa intendevo, non è bello essere svegliati da un amico che sta male e... come puoi pretendere che mi rilassi se mi tocchi così...” bisbigliò il ramingo, ad ogni movimento sentiva un brivido di piacere.  
“Credo sia rimasto ancora dell’unguento se ne hai bisogno...” continuò l’elfo senza interrompere il massaggio.  
“Mmm... non tentarmi...” disse Aragorn alzando una mano e appoggiandola indietro sul braccio dell’elfo  
“Ti fa ancora male?” e iniziò ad accarezzarlo.  
“No, te l’ho già detto... e poi io sono più forte di te, non puoi farmi male.” gli rispose Legolas.  
Il ramingo alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello del compagno  
“Non è vero... cos’è una sfida?” disse sorridendo  
“Tu cosa credi?” bisbigliò l’elfo abbassandosi per baciargli la fronte.  
“Vai a prendere i tuoi pugnali... ti aspetto nel bosco vicino al solito albero.” ribatté Aragorn prima di alzarsi e uscire dalla stanza sotto gli occhi divertiti del compagno.  
  
Il vento soffiava dolcemente tra gli alberi e muoveva i capelli dei due compagni in piedi uno di fronte all’altro  
“Inizia tu!” disse Aragorn impugnando la spada.  
“Come vuoi.” annuì Legolas e velocemente alzò il pugnale.  
Il suono provocato dallo scontro echeggiava nel bosco e le lame brillavano al sole.  
“Cosa facciamo con Frodo?” disse.  
“Cosa vuoi fare tagliargli la lingua? Non ha detto niente a nessuno fino ad ora non preoccuparti.” lo rassicurò Aragorn.  
“L’hai vista?” disse l’elfo continuando ad attaccare.  
“Chi?” rispose il ramingo parando i colpi del compagno.  
“Sai chi...” sussurrò Legolas che ora doveva difendersi.  
“No... non la vedrò prima di questa sera...” continuò l’uomo.  
L’elfo ricominciò ad attaccare e questa volta la lama del suo pugnale si fermò a pochi centimetri dal corpo del ramingo, bloccata dalla spada.  
“Ehi... i colpi bassi non valgono.” si lamentò Aragorn sorridendo.  
“Ma se li hai fatti fino ad ora...” disse Legolas muovendo leggermente la gamba per non perdere l’equilibrio. Un raggio di sole si riflesse sulla sua lama colpendo negli occhi il ramingo che girò la testa indietreggiando, il pugnale scivolò sulla spada finendo contro il corpo dell’uomo.  
“Aragorn!” gridò l’elfo quando vide il compagno appoggiarsi alla spada per sostenersi con una mano sul ventre.  
“Va tutto bene, è solo un graffio...”disse Aragorn abbassando lo sguardo, ma quando vide la mano sporca di sangue sentì le gambe indebolirsi “...o forse no...” sussurrò.  
Legolas lasciò cadere a terra le armi e afferrò l’uomo appoggiandolo ad un albero  
“Fammi vedere...” disse mentre la paura si dipingeva sul suo volto. Il ramingo tolse la mano mentre l’elfo gli slacciava gli ultimi lacci della tunica  
“Non è profondo però dobbiamo medicarlo subito, riesci a camminare?”  
“Sì certo... però non chiedermi di correre...” rispose sorridendo Aragorn appoggiandosi al compagno mentre si avviavano verso le stanze.  
“Aragorn mi dispiace, non avrei mai voluto...” sussurrò Legolas.  
“Non è colpa tua, può succedere, è stato il riflesso del sole a disorientarmi, la prossima volta ci sfidiamo di notte.” disse l’uomo.  
  
Quando arrivarono nella camera, Aragorn si sedette sul letto, Legolas lo aiutò a togliersi la tunica e lo fece sdraiare poi andò a prendere delle bende e delle erbe per disinfettare la ferita.  
“Dimmi se ti faccio male...” disse mentre gli slacciava i pantaloni abbassandoli leggermente.  
“Quando le tue mani si avvicinano a quella parte del mio corpo sento tutto fuorché dolore...”disse sorridendo il ramingo.  
“Non sto scherzando Aragorn.” sussurrò Legolas iniziando a ripulire la ferita.  
L’uomo alzò la testa per vedere il danno subito “Però... se mi colpivi poco più sotto potevamo dire addio ai nostri incontri.”  
L’elfo lo guardò con un’espressione seria sul viso “Lo trovi così divertente? Mettiti a sedere adesso.”  
“Legolas non è niente, domani sarà già rimarginata... ho solo perso un po’ di sangue.” continuò il ramingo sedendosi sul letto.  
Legolas si inginocchiò davanti a lui e fece passare la benda attorno ai fianchi dell’uomo cercando di ricoprire la ferita come meglio poteva dato che la zona non era delle più accessibili. Aragorn lo guardava sorridendo, quando le mani dell’elfo iniziarono a richiudere i pantaloni le ricoprì con le sue fermandole. Legolas alzò lo sguardo su di lui respirando profondamente  
“Mi dispiace...”sussurrò.  
Il ramingo avvicinò il volto al suo fino a quasi a sfiorare le sue labbra  
“Lo sai che ti am...”  
In quel momento sentirono qualcuno entrare dalla porta socchiusa, nella fretta Legolas non l’aveva richiusa dietro di sé.  
  
L’elfo si alzò di scatto andando a sbattere contro il tavolino dove era appoggiato l’unguento che aveva usato per medicare il compagno.  
“Aragorn stai bene?” disse Arwen avvicinandosi a lui e sfiorandogli la fronte con la mano “Mi hanno detto che ti sei ferito...”  
“Sì, ma non è niente... ci stavamo allenando e per colpa del sole ho perso la concentrazione...” rispose l’uomo cercando di riprendere il fiato che aveva perso poco prima quando l’aveva sentita entrare.  
Arwen abbassò lo sguardo sulla benda e poi lo rialzò incrociando quello di Legolas  
“L’hai medicato tu?” poi sorridendo si rivolse di nuovo al ramingo “Bene, allora guarirai prestissimo, Legolas è sempre stato molto bravo.”  
Aragorn annuì, si sentiva svenire, non per la perdita di sangue ma per la situazione che si era creata.  
Arwen notò l’espressione sul suo viso  
“Forse è meglio lasciarlo riposare un po’ ora, non credi?” disse guardando l’elfo in piedi di fianco a lei.  
“Sì, è meglio andare.” sussurrò Legolas e fece qualche passo in direzione della porta, prima di uscire sentì le parole che Arwen stava bisbigliando all’orecchio del ramingo.  
“Riposati, verrò da te più tardi come ti avevo promesso...”  
Chiuse gli occhi e uscì dalla stanza seguito poco dopo da Arwen.  
“Sono contenta che ci sia tu con lui” disse lei. Si avvicinò a Legolas e lo abbracciò appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“So che lo ami quanto lo amo io e non desidererei vedere nessun altro al suo fianco che si prendesse cura di lui se non te.”  
Legolas rimase immobile sorpreso da quel gesto e da quelle parole, non riusciva a parlare ma un pensiero si fece strada nella sua mente 'Arwen se solo sapessi quanto il nostro amore per lui è simile...'  
Arwen alzò la testa e lo guardò negli occhi intensamente.  
  
La sera stava scendendo lentamente sul bosco di Lothlórien e un altro giorno se ne andava lasciandone alla Compagnia ancora pochi da passare in quel luogo, la data della partenza si avvicinava.  
Aragorn era in piedi davanti alla finestra e guardava il giardino sotto di sé, era rimasto a letto tutto pomeriggio a pensare a quella notte ed ora che era giunta non aveva ancora idea di come affrontarla. La luce della luna illuminava la sua pelle rendendola chiara quasi quanto la benda che gli cingeva i fianchi; la ferita si era quasi rimarginata ma non era quello che turbava la sua mente.  
Sentì la porta aprirsi e richiudersi e poco dopo le mani di Arwen iniziarono ad accarezzargli la schiena per poi proseguire sul suo petto. Chiuse gli occhi per un istante cercando di capire i sentimenti e le emozioni che si stavano risvegliando in lui, quando li riaprì lo vide.  
Legolas stava passeggiando nel giardino con lo sguardo rivolto al cielo, come se le miriadi di stelle sopra di lui avessero la capacità di alleggerire la pena che provava in quel momento.  
Aragorn respirò profondamente quando sentì le labbra di Arwen sulla pelle e le sue mani scendere sul ventre  
“Non posso...” sussurrò.  
  
Legolas continuò a camminare inoltrandosi nel bosco, doveva fare qualcosa, doveva tenere la mente occupata per non pensare a lui... a loro. Ad un tratto sentì dei rumori provenire da dietro un albero, si avvicinò lentamente e vide Boromir seduto in terra con in mano una borraccia.  
L’uomo alzò lo sguardo e lo vide “Guarda guarda... un elfo, che strano vedere un elfo da queste parti...” e iniziò a ridere bevendo lunghe sorsate.  
Legolas capì da quel tono di voce che era ubriaco e che la borraccia non conteneva semplice acqua.  
“Dove hai preso quel vino Boromir? Lo sai che è pericoloso berne troppo.” disse cercando di mantenere un tono di voce calmo.  
“Che t'importa, non è tuo... e poi tra qualche giorno andremo incontro alla morte di nuovo che male può farmi?” rispose Boromir alzandosi in piedi barcollando “Moriremo tutti lo sai? Non possiamo fare niente contro di lui è troppo forte, nemmeno quel mezzuomo con il suo Anello, ci distruggerà con una sola mano...” e bevve un altro sorso di vino.  
“Boromir non dire così, sei ubriaco va a dormire, domani mattina ti sentirai meglio” disse Legolas dolcemente “Dammi quella borraccia...” e allungò una mano verso quella dell’uomo.  
“No!” gridò il cavaliere allontanando la borraccia e colpendo con la mano libera il volto dell’elfo.  
Legolas barcollò all’indietro portandosi una mano sulla guancia, non si aspettava una simile reazione, lo guardò spalancando gli occhi.  
“Boromir sei ubriaco dammi la borraccia!” ma non riuscì a finire la frase. L’uomo lasciò cadere la borraccia, gli prese il braccio girandoglielo dietro la schiena e lo spinse contro un albero così violentemente da fargli battere la testa sul tronco. Un lamento di dolore uscì dalla bocca dell’elfo.  
“Non dirmi cosa devo fare hai capito? Sei solo un piccolo elfo non sai niente di me, di quello che sto passando!” gridò Boromir senza lasciare il braccio dell’amico.  
“Boromir... mi stai facendo male...” sussurrò Legolas, sentiva il volto in fiamme per i colpi che aveva ricevuto.  
“Ah sì? Posso farti anche molto peggio...”  
L’elfo iniziava ad essere preoccupato anche se non voleva darlo a vedere, sapeva che il vino degli Elfi non annebbiava solo la mente ma provocava anche un senso di eccitazione in tutto il corpo. Con un movimento veloce riuscì a liberarsi dalla stretta del cavaliere spingendolo indietro.  
“Va via, non voglio lottare con te...” disse. L’uomo però si avvicinò e lo colpì di nuovo sul volto, Legolas non riuscì più a resistere e gli diede un pugno nello stomaco facendolo cadere a terra.  
“Ma se mi costringi...” continuò “Adesso va a dormire, non sei in te.”  
Boromir si rialzò ridendo  
“Bene bene, il piccolo elfo si sa difendere.” si avvicinò velocemente a lui e gli strinse una mano attorno al collo bloccandolo contro l’albero. Legolas non sapeva più cosa fare, non voleva colpirlo di nuovo, nonostante il suo comportamento era sempre Boromir e avrebbe potuto fargli veramente male, notò il viso dell’uomo poco distante dal suo, il suo sguardo e sentì il cuore iniziare a battere prepotentemente al pensiero di ciò che stava per fare.  
“Lasciami!”disse mettendo le mani sul braccio che lo stava stringendo ma il cavaliere era molto forte e più l’elfo cercava di liberarsi più la stretta aumentava.  
“Ti ho detto che non devi darmi ordini. Non avevo mai notato quanto fossi attraente...” disse l’uomo sorridendo “Dì un po', è vero che voi Elfi non fate distinzione di sesso?”  
Legolas cercò di dire qualcosa ma le labbra di Boromir si posarono violentemente sulle sue tanto da non lasciarlo respirare.  
“Vuoi divertirti un po’?” gli bisbigliò l’uomo all’orecchio e fece scivolare la mano libera tra le gambe dell’elfo.  
Legolas trasalì  
“No... Boromir, ti prego...” sussurrò col fiato che riuscì a recuperare, la mano sul suo collo stringeva sempre di più.  
Boromir alzò lo sguardo su di lui quando sentì il tono supplichevole di quelle parole e incrociò i suoi occhi pieni di terrore, improvvisamente lasciò la presa e si allontanò.  
“Ma cosa sto facendo?” bisbigliò come se solo allora si fosse accorto delle proprie azioni.  
L’elfo si piegò sulle gambe tossendo e cercando di respirare lentamente  
“Vai a dormire...”sussurrò.  
“Legolas... cosa...” disse l’uomo, sentiva la testa pesante e non riusciva a razionalizzare cosa stava succedendo.  
“Non è niente. Vai ora.” continuò Legolas cercando di mantenere la calma per quanto gli era possibile.  
Boromir lo guardò per un attimo e poi si allontanò barcollando. L’elfo si incamminò lentamente verso la sua stanza, sentiva la testa battere quasi quanto il suo cuore, la parte sinistra del viso bruciava e quasi non riusciva a muovere il braccio ma... no, non poteva andare nella sua stanza, non quella notte.


	8. Scelta d'Amore

 

Aragorn guardava fuori dalla finestra il sole sorgere, risplendendo sull’ultimo giorno che la Compagnia avrebbe passato a Lothlórien. Quella notte non aveva chiuso occhio, era rimasto seduto sul letto a contemplare il buio, il silenzio come se da essi potesse ottenere una risposta sul perché aveva agito in quel modo ma quello che cercava non era intorno a lui...era dentro di lui, nel suo cuore.  
Abbassò lo sguardo e vide Arwen distesa accanto a lui, addormentata, forse aveva ancora bisogno di riprendere le forze perse durante il lungo viaggio, chissà cosa stava sognando?  
Con una mano la scosse dolcemente.  
“Arwen è mattina... io devo andare a preparare tutto l’occorrente per domani...” sussurrò “...tu resta pure qui a riposare.”  
Lei annuì senza aprire gli occhi. Il ramingo sorrise e gli diede un bacio sulla spalla poi si alzò dal letto infilandosi la tunica, prima di allacciarla si guardò la benda che usciva dai pantaloni, non sentiva nessun dolore, la ferita si era rimarginata perfettamente. Mise gli stivali e uscì dalla stanza.  
  
Legolas era appoggiato ad un albero del giardino, quel giorno aveva indossato l’abito che usava per viaggiare, sperava che in quel modo i segni sul collo fossero meno visibili ma si sbagliava e comunque i lividi sul volto non potevano certamente essere nascosti. Il dolore al braccio era passato ma quello al cuore no...voleva rivedere Aragorn ma non poteva aspettarsi quello che sarebbe successo.  
“Legolas... posso parlarti?” chiese Boromir raggiungendolo, quando l’elfo si girò verso di lui, l’uomo rimase immobile a bocca aperta.  
“Ma... sono stato io a farti questo? Non ricordo niente tranne i tuoi occhi spaventati e...” sussurrò.  
“E’ passato Boromir, eri ubriaco, non eri in te, sto bene.” disse Legolas.  
“Perché non mi hai colpito anche tu?” continuò l’uomo senza distogliere lo sguardo dai danni che aveva provocato all’amico “Se fossi stato al tuo posto io...”  
“Io non sono un uomo ricordi... sono un elfo.” lo interruppe sorridendo “Non eri consapevole di quello che stavi facendo, non potevo colpirti.”  
“Mi dispiace... potrai mai perdonarmi?” disse Boromir guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Te l’ho detto va tutto bene... la prossima volta che hai intenzione di bere però avvertimi prima così non vengo a disturbarti.” rispose in tono scherzoso Legolas appoggiando una mano sulla spalla dell’uomo. I due compagni sentirono delle voci in lontananza e si voltarono.  
Aragorn e Frodo li stavano raggiungendo ridendo tra loro, erano appena stati da Sam che finalmente si era svegliato ed ora non riuscivano più a farlo stare fermo così l’avevano mandato a preparare le provviste per tutti quanti in modo da tenerlo occupato per un po’. Quando arrivarono vicino ai due compagni il sorriso di Aragorn si spense sulle sue labbra.  
“Cos’è successo? Chi ti ha fatto questo?” bisbigliò fissando Legolas. Aveva un livido sulla fronte, uno sullo zigomo sinistro e un segno intorno al collo. Anche Frodo lo guardò preoccupato, era strano vedere la pelle candida e perfetta dell’elfo rovinata in quel modo.  
Legolas abbassò lo sguardo come se volesse nascondersi ai suoi occhi  
“Sto bene... è stato un incidente...” sussurrò.  
“E’ colpa mia.” disse Boromir quando vide la reazione dell’elfo “Ho bevuto e Legolas ha cercato di aiutarmi ma...”  
Non riuscì a finire la frase, il ramingo lo prese per l’abito e lo sbatté violentemente contro l’albero, gli occhi fissi in quelli del cavaliere.  
“Come hai osato fargli del male?” gridò “Come hai osato toccarlo?”  
“No, Aragorn...” sussurrò tra sé l’elfo e si avvicinò velocemente ai due cercando di farli allontanare.  
Frodo fece un passo indietro a bocca aperta, non aveva mai visto Aragorn così arrabbiato.  
“Non ti avvicinare mai più a lui! Hai capito! Non ti azzardare nemmeno a sfiorarlo!” continuò spingendo più forte Boromir contro il tronco.  
“Aragorn smettila... ci siamo già chiariti...” disse Legolas alzando la voce ma il ramingo non lo stava ascoltando. Sperava con tutto il cuore che Boromir stesse calmo e non rispondesse ed era, infatti, ciò che il cavaliere aveva intenzione di fare, altrimenti le cose sarebbero peggiorate.  
“Sei fortunato se questa volta ti lascio andare via con le tue gambe... ma ti giuro che se solo provi a...”  
“Basta Aragorn lascialo!” gridò l’elfo afferrando per un braccio l’uomo e spingendolo lontano.  
“E’ meglio che vai ora... me ne occupo io...” sussurrò a Boromir che annuì e si allontanò velocemente.  
Legolas guardò l’espressione spaventata sul volto di Frodo  
“Tutto bene?” gli disse dolcemente. L’hobbit fece cenno di sì col capo anche se il suo cuore non voleva rallentare.  
Si avvicinò ad Aragorn fissandolo intensamente  
“Cosa ti è preso? Sei impazzito?” gli disse seriamente “Tu non hai niente a che vedere con questa storia!”  
“Legolas mi dispiace ma... quando ti ho visto così... è stato più forte di me.” gli rispose l’uomo dolcemente, tutto la rabbia che prima c’era nella sua voce era sparita.  
“Sto bene hai capito? Sto.bene!” sussurrò l’elfo. Aragorn lo guardò sfiorando con le dita la sua fronte e la sua guancia e notò la smorfia di dolore sul suo viso.  
“Perché non ti sei curato subito? Il dolore sarebbe passato...”  
“Ieri notte non ci riuscivo, il braccio mi faceva troppo male, ora però va meglio...” disse Legolas.  
“Perché non ti sei difeso? Se solo fossi stato con te...” e gli accarezzò l’altro lato del viso.  
“...saresti stato colpito anche tu.” lo interruppe sorridendo l’elfo “Comunque ho cercato di difendermi ma non volevo fargli troppo male, non capiva quello che stava facendo e tu avresti fatto la stessa cosa... ti conosco...”  
Il ramingo abbassò lo sguardo per un attimo e poi lo rialzò incrociando quello del compagno  
“Legolas ieri notte...”  
“No... non dirmi niente.” sussurrò l’elfo scuotendo la testa “Non voglio sapere niente... ti prego non dirmelo...”  
Aragorn gli sorrise e fece passare la mano dolcemente sui suoi capelli sfiorando l’orecchio.  
“Forse possiamo ancora fare qualcosa per quei lividi... mi sembra di ricordare un rimedio...”  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi, muovendo la testa contro la mano dell’uomo  
“E’ quello che ci dicevano da bambini... con un bacio passa ogni male?” bisbigliò quando sentì il viso del ramingo avvicinarsi al suo.  
“Veramente ne conosco di più efficaci... quello non ha mai funzionato...” gli sussurrò Aragorn “...ma è sempre meglio provare... e provare... e provare...” e lo baciò con dolcezza, passione, stringendolo a sé, assaporando le sue labbra morbide come se fosse un frutto proibito che solo lui poteva assaggiare.  
Frodo era rimasto ad osservare la scena sorridendo, i due amici si erano completamente dimenticati di lui ma non gli importava, era felice per loro. Forse adesso però era meglio lasciarli soli e tornare dagli altri così si voltò ma fece solo un passo... quando alzò lo sguardo vide Arwen in piedi dietro di lui.  
  
“Ops!” disse Frodo senza accorgersene, adesso sì che le cose si facevano più complicate. Vide che gli occhi di Arwen erano immobili sui due compagni poco distanti da lui ma non riusciva a capire cosa c’era in quello sguardo, non era rabbia sembrava tristezza, rassegnazione.  
“Bene, io me ne sto andando...” disse alzando la voce per farsi sentire da Aragorn e Legolas che sicuramente non si erano ancora accorti dello spettatore inatteso. Iniziò a correre ma dopo un po’ si fermò nascondendosi tra gli alberi.  
Quando sentirono la voce di Frodo, il bacio finì e i due compagni si guardarono sorridendo poi si voltarono verso di lui.  
“Aspetta veniamo anche no...” ma Aragorn non riuscì a terminare la frase, le parole gli si fermarono nella gola quando vide davanti a sé un volto diverso.  
“Arwen...” sussurrò.  
Legolas rimase immobile, sentiva mancargli il fiato come la sera precedente quando la mano di Boromir lo stringeva.  
“Ora capisco...” iniziò Arwen senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello del ramingo “...capisco ieri notte... non era per la ferita, vero Aragorn? E capisco i pensieri di Legolas...” la sua voce era calma ma gli occhi lucidi la tradivano “...e soprattutto capisco perché non porti più al collo il medaglione che ti ho donato.”  
A quelle parole Aragorn si portò istintivamente la mano sul petto... il medaglione... l’aveva tolto quella notte nella torre e non l’aveva più rimesso, se n’era completamente dimenticato... oppure semplicemente non voleva farlo.  
“Arwen, ascolta...” disse il ramingo facendo un passo verso di lei.  
“Non dire niente... ti prego...” sussurrò Arwen indietreggiando. Chiuse gli occhi e una lacrima gli scivolò sulla guancia “Tu eri promesso a me...”  
“E lo sono ancora Arwen...” continuò l’uomo.  
“Sì... e ci sposeremo, è così Aragorn?” riaprì gli occhi fissandolo “Ed anche in quel momento penserai a lui? Come hai sempre fatto...” le ultime parole uscirono dalle sue labbra così debolmente che solo Legolas riuscì a percepirle.  
“Arwen ti prego non...” il ramingo non sapeva cosa dire, non poteva mentirle anche ora.  
“Tu appartenevi a me...” disse lei, il viso rigato di lacrime.  
“Lui non apparteneva a...” la interruppe Legolas alzando la voce ma quando lo sguardo di Arwen incrociò il suo, si fermò di colpo. Rimasero a fissarsi intensamente per un lungo momento mentre Aragorn chiuse gli occhi, lei gli parlò in silenzio...  
'Iston ha... Estel na lîn... ho mêl le... le amarth tîn...'  
“Bene, io partirò tra poco con mio padre. Ci rivedremo quando la vostra missione sarà terminata” sussurrò Arwen voltandosi, con la mano si asciugò il volto e si allontanò.  
Il ramingo rimase in silenzio a osservarla, l’aveva persa... l’aveva persa per sempre.  
“Lo sapeva...” sussurrò Legolas con gli occhi spalancati “...l’ha sempre saputo...”  
Aragorn lo sentì bisbigliare ma non intese le sue parole  
“Va da lei Aragorn. Devi parlarle... corri...” disse l’elfo.  
L’uomo lo guardò, non capiva ma forse era la cosa migliore da fare, cercare di parlare con Arwen prima che ripartisse per GranBurrone.  
  
Riuscì a raggiungerla appena in tempo, stava finendo di sellare Asfaloth mentre re Elrond parlava poco lontano con Galadriel e Celeborn. Le si avvicinò e accarezzò la criniera del cavallo.  
“Arwen dobbiamo parlare.” disse cercando di incrociare il suo sguardo ma lei teneva la testa bassa.  
“Non dobbiamo dirci niente Aragorn. Torna da lui.” sussurrò.  
“No, adesso la dovete smettere, tutti quanti, di dirmi cosa devo fare!” continuò il ramingo alzando la voce “Sono in grado di prendere le mie decisioni, di fare le mie scelte...”  
“E per quanto ci riguarda lo hai già fatto molto tempo fa.” lo interruppe Arwen alzando gli occhi su di lui. Il suo volto non era più rigato di lacrime, era solare come sempre.  
“L’ho sempre saputo Aragorn...” iniziò accennando un sorriso “...sapevo che provavi qualcosa per lui ancora prima che tu te né accorgessi.”  
L’uomo la guardava a bocca aperta senza capire.  
“Lo vedevo nella tua mente, nel tuo cuore...sei riuscito a nasconderlo a tutti per molto tempo, anche a te stesso... ma non a me...”  
“Ma... Arwen se tu sapevi...” sussurrò Aragorn.  
“Perché ti ho donato il medaglione? Perché ho scelto di rimanerti accanto rinunciando alla mia immortalità? Perché ti amo... con la stessa forza, la stessa passione con cui tu ami Legolas... e ho sperato...” chiuse gli occhi per un istante sospirando “...ho sperato per tutta la vita che i tuoi sentimenti per me cambiassero ma non è stato così... e adesso che vi ho visto insieme, adesso che entrambi siete consapevoli del vostro amore... so che non cambieranno mai.”  
“Quello che provo per te...” disse l’uomo guardandola negli occhi.  
“Non è amore...” lo interruppe Arwen “...o anche se lo fosse non è lo stesso tipo di amore che provi per lui, tu mi ami come una sorella, come un’amica... o forse di più... puoi ingannare te stesso ma non puoi ingannare me, lo sento, quando mi guardi, quando mi parli, quando mi... tocchi, e ti ho visto con lui...”  
Passò davanti al muso di Asfaloth e si avvicinò al ramingo.  
“Oh Aragorn ho visto il fuoco che brucia nei tuoi occhi quando sei con Legolas e non sai quanto desidererei vederlo anche adesso, qui davanti a me... ma non è così...”  
Aragorn alzò una mano e le accarezzò i capelli  
“Cosa succederà adesso? Cosa faremo?”  
Arwen gli sorrise posandogli una mano sulla guancia dolcemente  
“Quello che dobbiamo fare... quello che ci siamo promessi... quando la missione sarà finita, quando tornerai da me, noi ci sposeremo...per il tuo e per il mio popolo, per il regno di Gondor e per tutta la Terra di Mezzo, tu diventerai re e governerai con saggezza per molti e molti anni ed io resterò al tuo fianco. Seguiremo il corso del nostro destino... io ti ho donato il mio cuore... anche se il tuo appartiene ad un altro.”  
Il ramingo si avvicinò a lei e le diede un bacio sulle labbra  
“Non avrei mai voluto farti soffrire...” le sussurrò.  
Arwen lo guardò negli occhi per un momento poi prese le briglie di Asfaloth e fece qualche passo voltandosi.  
“Addio Aragorn... ci rincontreremo quando tutti i popoli saranno salvi o anche prima se le circostanze lo richiedono ma fino a quel momento presta attenzione a ciò che fai e guardati le spalle... e porta un messaggio a Legolas da parte mia... digli che ciò che gli ho detto fuori dalla tua stanza era vero, l’ho sempre pensato e sempre lo penserò.”  
Detto questo si allontanò ed il ramingo non vide le lacrime che iniziavano di nuovo a scorrerle sul viso.  
  
Lord Elrond e Dama Arwen partirono da Lothlórien mentre la maggior parte degli Elfi era occupata nei preparativi per l’altra partenza che sarebbe avvenuta il pomeriggio successivo. I membri della Compagnia stavano discutendo seduti tra gli alberi quando Legolas li raggiunse.  
“Dov’è Aragorn?” chiese Pipino.  
“Credo stia assistendo alla partenza di re Elrond e Arwen...” rispose l’elfo appoggiandosi vicino a Frodo.  
“Va tutto bene?” gli sussurrò l’hobbit alzando lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Certo...” rispose Legolas sorridendo “...più di quanto sperassi.” bisbigliò tra sé.  
Poco dopo arrivò anche Aragorn, si guardò intorno incrociando gli occhi blu dell’elfo  
“Allora, sapete tutti che partiremo domani. Questa è l’ultima giornata che passeremo in questo posto meraviglioso, almeno per un bel po’ di tempo, quindi divertitevi, riposatevi fate ciò che più vi aggrada perché una volta partiti la strada che percorreremo sarà difficile, pericolosa, piena di difficoltà, il nemico manderà qualcuno a cercarci, a rallentarci, e noi lo combatteremo... e dovremo essere tutti nel pieno delle nostre forze, sia fisiche che mentali.”  
I compagni si guardarono tra loro sorridendo anche se la seconda parte del discorso non era molto incoraggiante.  
Il ramingo si fermò davanti a Boromir con aria seria, appena Legolas lo vide dirigersi verso il cavaliere si avvicinò velocemente a loro.  
“Boromir... devo chiederti scusa per il mio comportamento.” iniziò Aragorn “Legolas mi ha spiegato tutto e... non dovevo reagire così senza sapere come si erano svolti i fatti...”  
Boromir sorrise stringendogli la mano  
“Se c’è qualcuno che deve chiedere perdono quello sono io.” disse.  
L’elfo rimase a fissare i due amici, per fortuna tutto si era sistemato.  
“Bene... ed ora...” disse il ramingo prendendo il braccio di Legolas “...andiamo a sistemare quei brutti segni che hai sul viso...”  
L’elfo lo guardo negli occhi ma non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca, Aragorn si incamminò velocemente portandolo con sé.  
“Aragorn aspetta...” sussurrò cercando di fermarsi ma l’uomo non gli diede retta continuando a tirarlo per il braccio.  
I compagni li guardarono allontanarsi, a bocca aperta, ultimamente quei due si comportavano in modo molto strano. Frodo sorrise.  
  
“Resta qui...” disse Aragorn aprendo la porta della stanza dell’elfo e spingendolo dentro “...torno subito.”  
Legolas rimase fermo per un attimo poi si mise a ridere sedendosi sul letto, era strano vedere l'uomo comportarsi così.  
Sentì la porta aprirsi e vide il ramingo entrare con due barattoli ed un panno tra le mani, li mise sul tavolino di fianco al letto poi sparì di nuovo... per tornare poco dopo con una bacinella piena d’acqua.  
L’elfo osservava tutti i suoi movimenti chiedendosi che cosa voleva fare, quando vide l’uomo aprire i barattoli ed il loro contenuto capì.  
“Sei sicuro che quella polvere appartenga proprio a quel tipo di fiore?” gli disse “Ci sono delle piante che invece di far diminuire il dolore lo fanno aumentare e...”  
“Mi sono mai sbagliato?” lo interruppe Aragorn sorridendo “Ora togliti tutti quei vestiti, ti servono per viaggiare... non vorrei rovinarli...”  
Legolas non fece in tempo a muovere una mano che il ramingo l’aveva già anticipato iniziando a slacciargli i bracciali di pelle finemente lavorati. Senza dire una parola continuò, sfilandogli la casacca e togliendogli la tunica azzurra. L’elfo lo guardava, rabbrividendo ogni volta le mani dell’uomo sfioravano la sua pelle nuda.  
Aragorn versò una parte del contenuto del primo barattolo in quello contenente la polvere grigia, prima di appoggiarlo di nuovo sul tavolo però lo avvicinò alle labbra e con la lingua ne ripulì il bordo. Legolas respirò profondamente e sentì un calore in tutto il corpo.  
Con le dita mischiò il tutto insieme sedendosi di fianco al compagno.  
“Chiudi gli occhi...” disse l’uomo “...non vorrei che qualche goccia scivolasse fino a loro.”  
L’elfo ubbidì e qualche attimo dopo sentì le dita del ramingo sulla sua fronte.  
“Quando ero bambino...” iniziò Legolas “...andavo matto per il miele, non potevo farne a meno, ricordi che te ne ho parlato?”  
“Certo che mi ricordo... ricordo ogni cosa di te...”sussurrò Aragorn sorridendo, prese tra le dita dell’altro unguento e le passò dolcemente sullo zigomo.  
“Ahi!” si lamentò l’elfo “Fai piano...”  
“Scusami... ho quasi finito.” disse l’uomo “Tirati indietro i capelli...” e mentre l’elfo con la mano faceva come gli era stato detto, iniziò a passare l’unguento sui segni che aveva sul collo.  
“Oh Legolas in questo punto ha proprio esagerato... ma a cosa stava pensando...”  
L’elfo non parlò, il solo pensiero di quei momenti lo spaventava.  
“Ecco...” disse il ramingo appoggiando il barattolo e pulendosi la mano nell’acqua “...tra qualche istante ti ripulisco ed abbiamo finito.”  
“Così presto? E’ così bella la sensazione che sento...” sussurrò Legolas.  
Aragorn sorrise sedendosi di nuovo al suo fianco con il panno e l’acqua  
“Lo so... ma non deve penetrare troppo altrimenti perde il suo effetto.”  
Bagnò il panno e lo avvicinò al volto del compagno  
“Continua a tenere chiusi gli occhi...” disse e dolcemente iniziò a passargli il panno sulla fronte e sulla guancia, poi arrivò al collo. Legolas sentiva delle gocce d’acqua scivolargli lungo il petto ed ogni volta rabbrividiva.  
Quando ebbe finito, il ramingo allungò il braccio verso il tavolino appoggiando la bacinella dell’acqua e prendendo il barattolo col miele.  
“Posso aprire gli occhi adesso? Hai finito?” disse l’elfo, l’unguento aveva funzionato, iniziava già a sentirne i risultati.  
“Ù... daro... (no...aspetta)” sussurrò Aragorn infilando due dita nel barattolo “Edro ethir lîn...(apri la bocca)”  
Legolas rimase un attimo immobile poi ubbidì. Sentì le dita del ramingo passare sulle labbra e poi il dolce sapore del miele, non riuscendo a resistere oltre si avvicinò con la testa alla mano dell’uomo, facendo scivolare la lingua tra le sue dita cercando di raggiungere ogni goccia di nettare che era rimasta.  
Aragorn sentiva il proprio corpo tremare ogni volta che la bocca dell’elfo lo sfiorava... allontanò la mano da lui e prese dell’altro miele.  
L’elfo piegò leggermente indietro la testa passandosi la lingua sulle labbra sorridendo poi la rialzò aprendo gli occhi e incrociando quelli di Aragorn  
“Ad... (Ancora…)”sussurrò.  
Quando vide quello sguardo il ramingo sentì il cuore iniziare a battere prepotentemente e il suo corpo tremò quando Legolas avvicinò il volto alla sua mano e iniziò a succhiargli avidamente le dita coperte di miele.  
Aragorn continuava a guardarlo ed ogni movimento dell’elfo lo faceva impazzire, sentiva un impulso fortissimo di baciarlo, di sentire quelle labbra dolci sulle sue...avvicinò il volto al suo e con la lingua catturò una goccia di miele che stava scivolando a lato della bocca di Legolas.  
“Vi giuro che non ho visto niente...” disse una voce vicino alla porta. Il ramingo si girò di scatto mentre l’elfo si alzava in piedi ripulendosi la bocca con la mano.  
“La porta era socchiusa, ho anche bussato ma nessuno mi ha risposto...” la voce di Frodo era piena di imbarazzo “...giuro che ho chiuso gli occhi ancora prima di entrare.”  
I due compagni si guardarono senza riuscire a trattenere una risata  
“Adesso puoi riaprirli” disse Aragorn “Cosa succede?”  
Frodo aprì lentamente prima un occhio poi l’altro e respirò profondamente  
“Mi hanno mandato a dirvi... veramente doveva venirci Sam ma alla fine mi sono offerto io... e ho fatto bene a quanto pare... che questa sera gli Elfi prepareranno la cena per tutti quanti in modo che domani possiamo ripartire completamente sazi, quindi dobbiamo ritrovarci tutti prima del tramonto.”  
Guardò prima Aragorn e poi Legolas  
“Bene... a dopo... scusate il disturbo...” e corse via velocemente chiudendo la porta.  
L’elfo abbassò lo sguardo sul compagno seduto sul letto.  
“Povero Frodo, un giorno a l’altro lascerà che gli altri ci scoprano... deve sempre assistere a...” disse Aragorn, ma si interruppe quando vide Legolas inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe “Cosa vuoi fare?” chiese sorridendo.  
“Adesso tocca a me curarti...” sussurrò l’elfo “...vediamo se la tua ferita si è rimarginata.” e iniziò ad aprirgli i pantaloni.  
“Molto bene...” continuò lasciando scivolare a terra la benda “...sembra tutto a posto ma forse serve ancora un’ultima cosa...” e così dicendo prese il barattolo di miele dalle mani del ramingo.  
Aragorn lo fissò mentre l'elfo metteva una mano nel barattolo e dopo pochi istanti sentì il nettare scivolargli sul ventre e poi sempre più in basso...  
“Legolas... ù-iston...(io non so...)” ma le parole dell'uomo furono soffocate da un gemito quando Legolas iniziò a ripulire con le labbra e la lingua ogni parte del suo corpo.  
“Mmm... lend... (dolce...)” bisbigliò l'elfo alzando lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Na gli...(è miele...)” sussurrò il ramingo sorridendo.  
“Ù... le... (no...tu...)” rispose Legolas abbassando di nuovo la testa. Aragorn chiuse gli occhi, cercando di trattenere i gemiti e, in silenzio ringraziò Frodo per aver richiuso la porta dietro di sé.   


	9. Un nuovo futuro

 

 

Arrivò il tramonto e tutti i compagni si radunarono intorno al tavolo che era stato preparato appositamente per loro.  
“Dama Galadriel mi manda a dirvi di non fare complimenti e servirvi a volontà, lei purtroppo non potrà unirsi a voi per questa volta,” disse Haldir “Mangiate e riposate, un lungo viaggio vi attende.”  
La Compagnia si sedette ed iniziò a cenare, anche Legolas mangiò qualcosa nonostante il pan di via degli Elfi fosse più che sufficiente per lui.  
“Mastro Elfo non ti fa di certo male assaggiare qualcos’altro...” disse Gimli portandosi il boccale di vino alla bocca.  
“Gimli, sai che gli Elfi hanno delle abitudini diverse da noi...” disse sorridendo Aragorn.  
“Sì, lo so, non mangiano, non dormono...ma ci sarà pure qualcosa che fanno nello stesso nostro modo...” continuò il nano.  
Il ramingo e l’elfo si guardarono sorridendo ma poi Legolas abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato, ad Aragorn sembrò per un attimo che le sue guance, da pallide si fossero tinte di rosso.  
“Ad esempio...”continuò Gimli.  
Frodo alzò la testa e guardò il nano spalancando gli occhi, non poteva dire...  
“Ecco, bere ad esempio...voi Elfi bevete come lo facciamo noi giusto?”  
L’hobbit sospirò e continuò a mangiare.  
“Sì Gimli, beviamo per dissetarci come proprio come voi!” disse l’elfo rialzando lo sguardo.  
“Ecco avevo ragione...” e soddisfatto il nano continuò il suo pasto.  
  
Finirono tutti di cenare e i quattro hobbit si riunirono come loro solito davanti al fuoco, Boromir e Gimli erano intenti a sistemare e pulire le proprie armi. Legolas e Aragorn erano appoggiati ad un albero lì vicino.  
“Allora...” iniziò l’uomo “...come vuoi passare la tua ultima notte qui?”  
“Stavo pensando...di sedermi accanto al fuoco insieme a loro e ascoltare un po’ di storie...” disse l’elfo sorridendo.  
“Io ho un’idea migliore...” gli sussurrò il ramingo all’orecchio. Aveva fatto il giro dell’albero ed ora era dietro di lui “Tolo na nin... (vieni con me...)” e gli prese la mano.  
Legolas lo seguì lentamente nel bosco, la sua mente non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non...  
“Perché stai tremando?” sussurrò Aragorn girandosi verso di lui “Senti freddo?”  
“No, sto bene... è solo...” l’elfo abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano dell’uomo che stringeva la sua “E’ la prima volta che lo fai... voglio dire, è la prima volta che per portarmi da qualche parte mi prendi per mano, di solito mi trascini per un braccio o peggio.”  
Il ramingo non sapeva cosa dire, quel gesto gli era venuto spontaneo, gli sembrava così naturale...  
“Cosa ti ha detto Arwen?” chiese Legolas rompendo il silenzio.  
“Te ne parlerò quando arriveremo in un posto” rispose l’uomo sorridendo “Andiamo.”  
  
Camminando raggiunsero una radura, tre due grandi alberi c’era una conca ricoperta di foglie e su di esse era stesa una coperta di un colore molto simile.  
“Ti ricordi questo posto?” chiese Aragorn guardando il volto del compagno “E’ dove hai passato la notte quando siamo giunti qui ed... è dove mi hai baciato per la prima volta.”  
Legolas sorrise “Come potrei dimenticarlo...” e andò a sedersi sulla coperta seguito dall’uomo.  
“Adesso vuoi rivelarmi ciò che vi siete detti?” sussurrò abbassando lo sguardo.  
“No...” disse il ramingo “...guardami.”  
L’elfo alzò la testa e guardò intensamente il compagno.  
“Riesci a leggerlo nei miei occhi?” continuò.  
Legolas rimase a fissarlo perdendosi in lui per un lungo istante...  
  
‘ _L’ho sempre saputo Aragorn...Lo vedevo nella tua mente, nel tuo cuore...ti amo...con la stessa forza, la stessa passione con cui tu ami Legolas...Ho sperato per tutta la vita che i tuoi sentimenti per me cambiassero ma non è stato così...Aragorn ho visto il fuoco che brucia nei tuoi occhi quando sei con Legolas...faremo quello che ci siamo promessi...noi ci sposeremo...per il tuo e per il mio popolo, io ti ho donato il mio cuore...anche se il tuo appartiene ad un altro...'_  
  
“Cosa significa tutto questo?” disse seriamente.  
“Veramente non lo capisci?” gli chiese Aragorn avvicinandosi a lui. L’elfo scosse lentamente la testa senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui.  
“Darthathon na le... (Starò con te)” gli sussurrò “…ui... (sempre)”  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi e un brivido lo scosse, non riusciva a crederci, Arwen era a conoscenza del loro amore e non l’avrebbe ostacolato nonostante il futuro matrimonio.  
“Na min ôl... (È un sogno...)” disse l’elfo.  
“No Legolas, è la realtà... e non puoi immaginare cosa sento nel mio cuore. Non ti lascerò per nessuna ragione al mondo, potrò restare con te...” la voce di Aragorn era piena di gioia tanto da non riuscire a trovare le parole per esprimere quello che provava.  
“Veramente?” chiese Legolas riaprendo gli occhi e incrociando quelli del compagno, sentiva il cuore esplodergli per la felicità, ma al tempo stesso aveva paura di risvegliarsi e di scoprire che era solamente uno dei suoi sogni.  
“Sì, Legolas... sì!” gli disse ridendo l’uomo prendendo il suo volto tra le mani “Lo sai che non ti mentirei mai, vero?”  
“Han iston... (Lo so...)” sussurrò l’elfo sorridendo.  
Aragorn lo tirò verso di sé baciandolo teneramente per rassicurarlo.  
“Facciamo un gioco?” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra prima di allontanarsi. Legolas lo guardò incuriosito, che cosa voleva fare?  
“Dobbiamo ripetere esattamente le stesse azioni che abbiamo compiuto l’ultima volta che siamo stati qui...”disse il ramingo sorridendo “Avanti... non eri seduto...”  
L’elfo rise e si sdraiò sulla coperta, portò un braccio sopra alla testa e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Molto bene...”sussurrò l’uomo avvicinandosi a lui e iniziò ad aprirgli i lacci dell’abito esponendo ai raggi della luna il petto nudo del compagno.  
“Ehm... Aragorn...” disse Legolas quando sentì l’aria fredda della notte sulla sua pelle “Quella volta non hai fatto questo...”  
“Come fai ad esserne così sicuro? Tu stavi dormendo...” rispose il ramingo togliendosi a sua volta la tunica e sdraiandosi sopra di lui “Ed è quello che dovresti fare anche adesso... tieni gli occhi chiusi...” disse quando vide un movimento delle palpebre dell’elfo.  
Legolas cercò di trattenere un sorriso ma dopo poco sentì le labbra dell’uomo sul suo petto  
“A... Aragorn... questo non l’hai fatto... ne sono sicuro” bisbigliò.  
Aragorn sorrise continuando a baciare ogni centimetro della sua pelle  
“Ne sei sicuro?”  
“Sì... e non dire che stavo dormendo perché in questo caso mi sarei svegliato subito!” ribatté l’elfo accarezzando i capelli dell’uomo. Legolas iniziava a perdere il controllo del suo corpo, quei baci lo facevano bruciare di desiderio, senza pensare mise le mani sulle spalle di Aragorn e lo spinse via inginocchiandosi davanti a lui. Il ramingo s’inginocchiò a sua volta e lo guardò negli occhi  
“Adesso comprendo come Arwen ha scoperto quello che provo per te...” bisbigliò “...se nei miei occhi riesce a vedere ciò che c’è nei tuoi adesso...” ma le parole si fermarono quando l’elfo senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui iniziò a slacciargli i pantaloni.  
Aragorn si avvicinò di più a lui e gli baciò il collo, la guancia fino ad arrivare alla punta del suo orecchio e lì si fermò prendendolo tra le labbra e giocandoci con la lingua.  
Sentì il corpo di Legolas tremare e udì i gemiti dolcissimi uscire dalla sua bocca semiaperta, quanto gli piaceva vederlo e sentire la sua voce in quei momenti di passione, avrebbe continuato la sua tortura per tutta la notte se, abbassando lo sguardo, non avesse visto che il compagno si era tolto l’abito ed ora stava cercando di fare la stessa cosa con i pantaloni.  
Il ramingo sorrise e, senza allontanare le labbra dall’orecchio di Legolas si spostò dietro di lui e portando le mani avanti raggiunse quelle del compagno.  
“Vuoi privarmi di tutto il divertimento?” gli bisbigliò, poi velocemente gli slacciò i pantaloni abbassandoli. Invece di scendere in basso, le mani dell’uomo salirono sul ventre e sul petto dell’elfo, accarezzandolo e stringendolo a sé.  
Legolas non riusciva più a resistere a tutto questo, le mani calde di Aragorn lo percorrevano lentamente e dietro di sé sentiva l’eccitazione del compagno crescere sempre di più...lo desiderava, lo voleva, voleva essere suo, e non voleva più aspettare...  
“Aragorn...” sussurrò ma la voce non era uscita dalle sue labbra, era stata preceduta da un gemito quando la mano dell’uomo aveva raggiunto quel punto.  
“Estel... aníron le... si... (ti voglio...adesso...)” sussurrò di nuovo.  
“Legolas dartho... ù-‘erin... (aspetta...non ho...)” ma l’uomo si fermò quando l’elfo girò la testa di lato e lo fissò intensamente  
“Si... (Adesso...)” disse nuovamente ma quello non era un sussurro era un ordine.  
Aragorn tremò quando sentì quel tono di voce uscire dalle labbra del suo elfo e, senza riuscire a controllarsi, lo spinse in avanti togliendogli violentemente i pantaloni.  
Legolas non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di piacere misto a sorpresa per il gesto dell’uomo e si sdraiò appoggiando il petto sulla coperta, poco dopo sentì il corpo del ramingo sopra il suo.  
“Sei sicuro?” gli sussurrò all’orecchio iniziando di nuovo a baciarlo dolcemente.  
“Estel si! (Estel adesso!) ” disse l’elfo cercando di incrociare lo sguardo dell’uomo “Saes...(ti prego) ” ma le ultime parole furono soffocate da un profondo sospiro quando sentì Aragorn entrare con forza in lui. Strinse le labbra per un lungo momento fino a quando il dolore passò lasciando spazio al piacere, aiutato anche dalla lingua del ramingo che continuava a torturare dolcemente il suo orecchio.  
Aragorn sentiva già il suo corpo abbandonarsi al piacere dopo pochi movimenti, il calore del compagno era troppo forte, troppo bello per riuscire a resistere oltre...cercò di far scivolare una mano sotto al ventre di Legolas ma l’elfo lo fermò...  
“Legolas ma...” sussurrò guardando il suo volto.  
“Voglio... voglio sentirti...” bisbigliò l’elfo tra i sospiri “...voglio sentire te...” e prese tra le sue le mani dell’uomo.  
Il ramingo chiuse gli occhi, completamente inebriato dal profumo dei capelli biondi vicino al suo viso, perso nel calore della persona che amava, per cui avrebbe rinunciato a tutto, anche a diventare re, se fosse stato necessario, avrebbe dato la vita per restare con lui ma ora il destino aveva sorriso ad entrambi...dopo pochi attimi la sua mente lo lasciò e il suo corpo cedette alla passione...  
“Melin le Legolas...(Ti amo Legolas)” gli sussurrò all’orecchio “...a melithon le an ui... (e ti amerò per sempre)”  
Legolas sentì il respiro di Aragorn farsi più veloce e allo stesso tempo anche i suoi movimenti aumentarono di intensità, sentiva sulla schiena il cuore del compagno battere sempre più forte...le mani dell’uomo strinsero le sue e poco dopo sentì il ramingo ricadere esausto sopra di sé e sorrise.  
  
“Ma allora Sam... è tardi andiamo a dormire!” si lamentò Frodo seguendo stancamente l’amico tra gli alberi. Erano già ore che passeggiavano e adesso l’hobbit voleva andare a riposare, il pomeriggio successivo sarebbero ripartiti e voleva essere in forma per il viaggio.  
“Padron Frodo, è così bello qui, perché non camminiamo un altro po’?” chiese Sam senza fermarsi, poi però si girò e vide l’espressione dell’altro hobbit “Forse avete ragione, è meglio tornare...” e si incamminò per la via dalla quale erano giunti. Non aveva voglia di dormire, avrebbe voluto rimanere tra gli alberi tutta la notte ma il suo padrone non era della stessa idea, e non l’avrebbe mai obbligato a fare qualcosa contro la sua volontà.  
“Sam aspetta...” disse Frodo alzando la voce per farsi sentire dall’amico che ormai si era allontanato “Passiamo per quella radura, arriveremo prima e... faremo meno strada” e si avviò.  
Sam lo rincorse e poi rallentò il passo guardandosi attorno, sentiva qualcosa che rompeva il silenzio del bosco.  
“Cosa c’è adesso?” disse Frodo che l’aveva visto fermarsi “Ti sei perso? Per fortuna so io come ritornare altrimenti...” ma si fermò pochi passi prima di arrivare alla radura, anche lui aveva sentito dei rumori, delle voci poco prima e adesso riusciva anche a vedere a chi appartenevano. Velocemente ma senza far rumore si nascose dietro a un albero appoggiandosi con la schiena e respirando profondamente “Ma perché sempre a me?” sussurrò chiudendo gli occhi “Cos’ho fatto di male per ritrovarmi sempre in queste situazioni?”  
“Padron Frodo dove siete finito?”  
La voce di Sam gli fece riaprire gli occhi e quando lo vide passare accanto a lui, lo prese per un braccio tirandoselo contro.  
“Avete sentito? C’è qualcuno laggiù...” disse l’hobbit cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa dell’amico per andare a vedere.  
“Non gridare Sam...” bisbigliò Frodo spaventato, che cosa poteva fare adesso...sentiva distintamente i gemiti dei due compagni...le loro parole...perché quella sera doveva essere così silenziosa?  
Sam spalancò gli occhi quando capì a chi appartenevano le voci  
“Ma padron Frodo sono...” non riuscì a finire la frase, l’altro hobbit gli aveva coperto la bocca con la mano.  
“Shh... Sam ti prego non gridare...” sussurrò Frodo ma l’amico non sembrava ascoltarlo, continuava a muoversi cercando di liberarsi.  
”Sam guardami!” disse in tono serio “Guarda me!”  
Questa volta l’hobbit lo ascoltò e incrociò il suo sguardo, rimase per un lungo momento a fissarlo come se si fosse perso nell'azzurro intenso di quei grandi occhi, il suo cuore iniziò a battere più forte, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per Frodo, aveva promesso di non lasciarlo mai ed era quello che aveva intenzione di fare...sarebbe rimasto con lui fino alla fine.  
Frodo abbassò lentamente la mano quando vide gli occhi di Sam fissi sui suoi, era il momento di andare... ma perché sentiva il cuore battere così?  
“Torniamo indietro adesso Sam...” sussurrò dolcemente e si incamminò seguito dall’amico che si era completamente dimenticato dei rumori che sentiva.  
  
Aragorn si sdraiò a fianco del compagno cercando di riprendere fiato, gli accarezzò la guancia e Legolas riaprì gli occhi continuando a sorridere.  
“Cosa c’è?” sussurrò dolcemente il ramingo appoggiando la fronte alla sua.  
“Ti ho sentito... eri mio, solo mio...volevi me e nessun altro... ho sentito il tuo cuore battere solo per me...”  
La voce di Legolas gli fece venire le lacrime agli occhi, amava il suo modo di vedere le cose, la sua innocenza.  
“Io sono tuo Legolas, ho sempre voluto solo te ed il mio cuore ti appartiene... e ti apparteneva ancora prima che me né accorgessi...” disse l’uomo baciandogli la fronte.  
L’elfo sorrise e avvicinò le labbra a quelle di Aragorn baciandolo con ardore, l’eccitazione era ancora in pieno possesso del suo corpo e non riusciva più a resistere.  
“Hwinio (Girati) ” gli sussurrò il ramingo.  
Legolas si alzò, sdraiandosi sulla schiena ma non fece in tempo a dire una parola...l’uomo era già sopra di lui e gli stava baciando il collo  
“Ora tocca a me sentirti...” disse e con la lingua percorse il petto dell’elfo fino ad arrivare al ventre, sentiva sotto di sé i respiri del compagno farsi più frequenti.  
Legolas chiuse gli occhi quando sentì il calore della bocca di Aragorn su di lui, sapeva di essere giunto ormai al limite ma non voleva che quelle sensazioni finissero. Mise una mano sulla testa del compagno, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli scuri mentre con l’altra afferrò la coperta sotto di sé, cercava di controllarsi ma... non poteva.  
Aragorn alzò lo sguardo su di lui e vide la passione sul suo viso, quell’espressione di piacere che lo faceva impazzire. Allungò una mano e la mise su quella dell’elfo che stringeva la coperta poi iniziò a muoversi più velocemente, sentiva tra i suoi capelli la mano di Legolas che lo tirava più vicino.  
“Estel...”  
Udì un gemito uscire dalle labbra dell’elfo mentre la mano sotto la sua si chiudeva ancora più forte.  
  
L’uomo si sdraiò di nuovo accanto al compagno appoggiando la fronte contro la guancia dell’elfo  
“Sai una cosa...” sussurrò mentre ascoltava i respiri di Legolas tornare al ritmo normale “...hai lo stesso sapore del miele...”  
“Non è vero...” disse ridendo l’elfo girando il volto verso il suo.  
“Forse hai ragione...”continuò Aragorn, allungò una mano prendendo un lato della coperta e la portò su di loro “...tu sei più dolce...” e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del compagno “...stringimi...”sussurrò  
Legolas non se lo fece ripetere e lo abbracciò.  
“Hai ancora paura dell’amore mio principe?” disse il ramingo.  
“Adesso inizio ad aver paura della sua assenza” rispose l’elfo sorridendo, guardava le stelle che brillavano sopra di loro.  
“Legolas...” continuò l’uomo “...ma cosa ci trovi in uno come me? Perché hai scelto me?”  
“E’ come se chiedessi alle stelle perché brillano, o al sole perché ogni giorno sorge sulla terra e la illumina, scaldandola con i suoi raggi...tu sei la mia stella, il mio sole, quando sono con te mi sento... completo, la mia anima è completa. Ho bisogno di te... ma non chiedermi di spiegarti a parole perché ti amo, non posso. Quello che sento è così grande, così forte, così intenso che nessuna parola, nessuna frase, nemmeno scritta dal più bravo degli scrittori potrebbe descriverlo... e tu invece? Cosa ci trovi in me? Perché mi hai scelto rinunciando ad un’altra?”  
Aragorn sorrise stringendosi di più a lui  
“Resterei per giorni in silenzio per sentire la tua voce... se ci fosse uno specchio ti direi di metterti davanti e di guardare ma senza fermarti alla parte esteriore così potresti vederlo da solo. Legolas vorrei passare il resto della mia vita guardandoti negli occhi, ascoltando i tuoi pensieri, vedendo le tue labbra sorridere solo per me, inebriato dal tuo profumo... non sai cosa darei per poter rivivere questi giorni all'infinito.”  
L’elfo abbassò lo sguardo su di lui e incrociò i suoi occhi  
“Stavo pensando che forse... forse anche se il nostro destino è scritto in un libro, possiamo sempre cambiarlo... o forse qualcuno ha riscritto la nostra storia per farci stare insieme nonostante tutto...”  
“Hai ragione...” disse sorridendo il ramingo “...il corso del nostro destino è cambiato...” poi si girò su un fianco avvicinando il volto a quello di Legolas  
“Ti amo, principe Legolas, più della mia vita. Se un giorno decidessi di allontanarti da me fallo, ma prima uccidimi perché per me non avrebbe senso restare in questo mondo senza poter vedere la tua luce...”  
L’elfo lo guardò negli occhi intensamente e sentì i suoi riempirsi di lacrime per la felicità  
“Hannon le, meleth nîn (Grazie amore mio)” sussurrò  
“O man? (Di cosa?)” bisbigliò Aragorn baciandogli teneramente le labbra  
“...di esistere...”  
  
Il sole era già sorto da ore e la Compagnia si stava preparando alla partenza. Gimli e Boromir stavano già sistemando le provviste mentre gli hobbit uscivano dalla loro stanza.  
“E’ giunta l’ora...” disse Pipino guardando per l’ultima volta il suo letto “Addio cara stanza, spero che un giorno il destino mi porti ancora da te...”  
“Smettila Pipino, se no mi metto a piangere...” disse Merry spingendo con la mano l’amico.  
“Allora signori, siete pronti?” La voce di Aragorn li fece girare  
“Tra poco lasceremo Lothlórien, se vi è rimasto qualcosa da fare, questo è il momento...” continuò il ramingo oltrepassandoli e fermandosi davanti alla stanza di Legolas.  
“Posso tornare nel mio letto?” chiese Pipino sconsolato.  
L’uomo rise scuotendo la testa “No, non credo. Chiamo Legolas e poi ci incamminiamo al fiume...” bussò alla porta ed entrò.  
“Sei pronto?” chiese Aragorn entrando nella stanza e lasciando la porta semiaperta dietro di sé.  
“No... voglio dire, si arrivo” rispose Legolas allacciandosi al petto la faretra, mosse le spalle e si sistemò l’abito con le mani “Sono pronto.”  
Il ramingo lo guardava sorridendo, se non fosse stato per le frecce, l’arco ed i pugnali sembrava un bambino che doveva seguire i genitori controvoglia in un lungo viaggio. Si avvicinò a lui e con le mani gli strinse i lacci dei bracciali in pelle  
“Non è molto facile da indossare vero?” disse  
“Sì ma è comodo per viaggiare...” rispose l’elfo abbassando lo sguardo su ciò che l’uomo stava facendo.  
“Già... è comodo solo per viaggiare...” sussurrò tra sé Aragorn. Legolas aveva udito le sue parole e sorrise.  
Il ramingo si allontanò da lui senza smettere di guardarlo e indietreggiò fino alla porta. L’elfo si guardò intorno controllando di non aver dimenticato niente poi il suo sguardo incrociò quello dell’uomo.  
“Cosa c’è?” disse sorridendo.  
“Qualsiasi abito indossi... non vedo l’ora di togliertelo...” sussurrò Aragorn “...è meglio andare.”  
Legolas non riuscì a controllarsi e in un attimo gli fu addosso spingendolo con forza contro la porta.  
  
“Ah eccovi finalmente!” disse Merry quando anche Frodo e Sam uscirono dalla stanza.  
“Stavate aspettando noi?” chiese Sam  
“Non solo, dobbiamo aspettare anche Aragorn, è andato a chiamare Legolas ma non arrivano più...” continuò Pipino “...adesso vado a vedere...” e fece qualche passo in direzione della stanza.  
Frodo guardò l’amico e poi Sam “No aspetta... ci vado io” disse e superò Pipino che si era fermato “Tanto oramai sono abituato...” bisbigliò tra sé. Si mise davanti alla porta semiaperta, respirò profondamente e allungò una mano ma...la porta si chiuse violentemente. Frodo spalancò gli occhi e fece un passo indietro per lo spavento.  
  
“Dobbiamo andare Legolas” sussurrò Aragorn quando le labbra dell’elfo si posarono sul suo collo “Dobbiamo...” ma la bocca di Legolas aveva raggiunto la sua, con una mano lo strinse a sé prima di allontanarlo con l’altra.  
“No, aspetta... gli altri... stanno...” disse ma lo sguardo del compagno gli faceva perdere la ragione.  
“Sì, scusami... andiamo...” disse Legolas facendo un passo indietro ma le mani del ramingo lo fermarono stringendolo di nuovo.  
“Oh Legolas... quanto tempo passerà prima che possa sentire ancora il tuo corpo...” sussurrò l’uomo baciandolo con passione.  
“Non lo so...” gli bisbigliò l’elfo sulle labbra “...ma qualche ora per me è già troppo.”  
Le sue mani iniziarono ad aprire l’abito del ramingo  
“Melin le... (Ti amo) Aníron le... (Ti voglio)”  
  
“Allora Frodo?” chiese Pipino quando vide che l’amico si era girato e si stava dirigendo di nuovo verso di loro.  
“Padron Frodo?” disse Sam.  
“Ecco... noi iniziamo ad andare... loro verranno...” sussurrò Frodo e si incamminò seguito da Sam e da Merry e Pipino che ancora si guardavano pensierosi.  
  
La Compagnia sarebbe ripartita quel pomeriggio da Lothlórien e, nonostante molti contrattempi e perdite riuscirà a portare a termine la missione. Frodo e Sam giungeranno fino a Mordor e nel Monte Fato distruggeranno l’Anello del potere mettendo la parola fine alle tenebre di Sauron. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pipino e molti nuovi compagni riusciranno a tenere a bada gli eserciti oscuri fino alla caduta del regno del male. Quando tutto ciò terminerà, Arwen con Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn e tutti gli Elfi giungeranno a Gondor dove il nuovo re li starà aspettando per iniziare una nuova era di pace e serenità. Aragorn e Arwen si sposeranno e resteranno uniti per sempre. Legolas rimarrà a Gondor per lunghi periodi insieme ad Aragorn mentre Arwen intraprenderà dei viaggi verso una meta sconosciuta a molti. L’amore tra Legolas e Aragorn sarebbe continuato nonostante tutto ed alla loro felicità si sarebbe aggiunta quella di Arwen che aveva trovato un’altra persona a cui donare il proprio cuore... ma questa è un’altra storia.  
  
_Non importa chi incontrerai, chi sposerai, con chi vivrai. La tua mente, il tuo corpo e il tuo cuore apparterranno ad un’unica persona._  
 

 

**~ The End ~**

  
**Note:**  
  
Grazie a chi è giunto fino alla fine di questa prima storia! ^_^  
Ovviamente, come già avevo anticipato all'inizio, non è finita qui, e dalla prossima volta inizierà la seconda parte: Passione Eterna.  
Quindi che dire... a prestissimo!  
Ene


End file.
